Glass Slipper
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: What would have happened if Rick and Kate had met before she arrested him?
1. Chapter 1

**So I remember about mid-season, there was a bunch of talk about how Castle and Beckett may have met when they were younger and I didn't jump on that train right away until I talking with one of my friends who was near the front of the train and she kind of pulled me on. THEN my muse decided to smack me upside the head with this and I had no choice but to write it. It's mostly AU but if my writing skills don't fail me, I'll try and tie it into modern day Castle but no promises. I would also LOVE suggestions and what to do because I have an idea of what to do but nothing is solid. Also, if any of you know my writing you know that I am the slowest person in the world when it comes to updating so I make no promises about when the next chapter will be. I hope that doesn't deter people from me. Please review and if I feel inspired, I may write the next chapter this week. Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kate, it'll be fun." Jessica tugged on her friend's arm as she paused in the open door.<p>

"I'm still not sure about this." The brunette warily pulled back as her pleather-clad companion tried desperately to get her through the door. Glancing over her friend's shoulder, Kate could see nothing but half-naked girls with red plastic cups in their hands and frat boys running around, blasting the music as loud as possible. How Jessica had even heard of this party was beyond her but she didn't think it was appropriate for a bunch of sixteen year old girls to be at a party like this. Yes she and Jessica were both developed enough to pass as freshmen at NYU but that didn't mean they should. "Jess, let's just go home."

"Oh no you don't missy. What happened to the girl who was dating a grunge rocker?"

"She broke up with him and got her phone taken away."

"But we're already here, Katie don't you want to have some fun?"

"I also don't want to get arrested."

"Oh please," Jessica scoffed "this is the nineties; no one gets arrested for crashing a party."

"Yeah but they do get arrested for underage drinking."

"Then don't drink. You're going to get in enough trouble if your mom ever finds out that you stole her earrings for tonight. Just meet a nice boy and" she gave one last tug that brought them both tumbling into the hallway "have some fun." She to yell over the blaring music.

Kate wandered aimlessly through the house for about ten minutes before she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey." She stiffened slightly but didn't turn around. "I was talking to you pretty lady." She bit her lip as a rough hand slid down her arm and grabbed her ass. She closed her eyes as his hot breath down her neck drowned out the music. "You wanna dance?" She could smell the booze on his breath from there and it took all of her will power not to run out the front door. But what type of girl would she be to ditch her friend? Jessica was somewhere around here right?

"No thanks." She tried to smile but it came out as a wince when the hand and the breath pulled her closer to the rest of his body. She immediately shut her eyes, hoping that everything would just go away.

"Are you sure? I thought this party was supposed to be fun." Too frightened to do anything, Kate stood there as his hands played with the thing strap of her red tank top and began to pull it down.

"No." She whispered again as he began to stumble towards the stairs, dragging her with him.

Was this what frat parties were; people getting drunk and having sex? If that was the case, Kate vowed she would never go to college. Ever. But right now, she just had to live through this night.

Coming back to her senses, she began to struggle against the giant's grasp of her wrist as he tried to drag her up the stairs. The music was pounding in her ears – or was that her heart? – and no one was close enough to the stairs to really care that there was a girl being dragged up the stairs. She was only on the second step when she felt a hand on her other wrist.

"Hey." Oh god this was _not_ happening. Where the hell was Jessica? "Let go of her Jacob. You're not getting lucky tonight. Not that you're sober enough to get it up anyways." Kate's head snapped to her saviour so quickly she had a brief moment where she thought she might have whiplash. He had a crinkly smile and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. In the yellow lighting, his hair was a darker brown and perfectly shaped his head. She was so lost in his eyes that she barely registered that the other man had released her until she was losing her balance and tumbling into the man at the bottom of the steps.

"Careful." He winked at her as he helped her stand. With a blush to match her top, Kate looked down at her shoes and pulled a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for that."

"Hey don't worry about that guy. He's a dick but he's harmless. He wouldn't have hurt you." She scoffed and was instantly back to her old self.

"I probably would have hurt him first." There was a moment that he looked at her sceptically before he smirked.

"I've no doubt you could." His hand rest on her forearm as he led her to an open area of couch in the slightly less crowded part of the house. In fact there was only one other couple there. It was nice and secluded.

"So tell me." He indicated for her to sit. "What's a nice girl like you doing at a party like this?"

"My friend dragged me here." She sighed, placing her hands nervously in her lap. "She's into _this_ kind of stuff and I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "I'm here with a friend of mine." There was suddenly the sound of shattering glass in the distance and a series of wolf whistles and woops. "It's her house that is currently being trashed." The pair winced.

"Girlfriend?" She asked before she could stop herself. What does it matter? She asked herself.

"No," He spoke almost resigned "just a friend." With a hum of non-chalantness, Kate smiled a little. Well maybe it does matter a little bit. Someone this cute and nice deserves a bit of attention. Resting her elbow on her knees and her face in the palm of her hand, she simply observed this man. He was a very attractive man who was very much single. Interesting.

"I'm Rick by the way." And there was that dazzling smile again.

"I'm…" She had a brief moment of panic. Should she tell him her real name? No. What if he finds out that she doesn't actually go to NYU? What if he finds out that she's only sixteen.

"I'm Alison." She offered him a gentle smile and he returned it kindly.

"It's very nice to meet you Alison." He nodded his head.

"Yeah; you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I apologize for the late review but here it is. Yay! I have finally gotten close to catching up on my homework and I wrote this while I was taking a break from coherant thought so I doubt this is my best work but I felt I should try and give you guys something since you seemed to actually show an interest in this story which made me super happy so thank you guys so much. **

**Again I make no promises for when I update next but enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god you did <em>not<em> do that to that poor boy." Kate was nearly in tears with laughter and Rick was right there with her.

"I swear it's true. He couldn't eat bananas for months afterwards." Another fit of laughter brought Kate to lean against Rick for support and he gladly held her shoulder to support his own laughter. Once their teary amusement subsided, Kate reluctantly pulled herself away from Rick. It was like they had known each other for years; they had been talking for what seemed like days about everything and nothing and they could spend an eternity just watching each other. All in all, their perception of time was a little off.

"That is terrible."

"What can I say" he shrugged in mock pride "my first year of college was a pretty bad one." Kate's green eyes widened at that comment. _First Year? How old _was _he?_

"Umm…" Should she ask? It wouldn't hurt "how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" He leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratal tone. Kate scrunched her face in an amusing fashion.

"I don't want to guess. I'm terrible at that." Rick smiled understandingly. He could not get over how cute and perfect she was.

"I'm twenty-one." Kate almost chocked on air. Five years apart. That didn't matter when you really liked someone right? Well that didn't matter to the people who liked one another – not necessarily her parents. "How old are you?"

"Younger than that." She immediately responded. He didn't hesitate in the slightest as he leaned forward and placed a casual hand on her knee. She didn't feel threatened or pressured by his hand their. It just felt comfortable and she couldn't help but blush.

"Well I don't mind dating a younger woman. Unless you have a problem dating an older man." He spoke in that conspiratal whisper that brushed against her ear and lifted the hairs on the back of her neck.

"No I-" Did he just say what she thought he just said? "Did you just say 'date'?" She chocked out after a moment.

"Well if you say yes." He offered.

"Yes." She replied quickly with way too much enthusiasm. "I mean…" she recovered but not before Rick burst into laughter.

"You make me laugh, Alison. I like that very much about you." Alison; that's right. She wasn't 'Kate, High School student', She was 'Alison' College freshman. That thought brought her crashing back down to reality. She couldn't be dating Rick. He would never date a High School Junior. It was the moment between feeling so very wrong and so very right. Why couldn't it be one or the other?

It was too late though, Rick was holding out his hand. Why?

"Give me your phone." He commanded casually and Alison saw no reason to refuse so Kate turned it over to him. He began furiously typing for a minute or two before he returned it to her. "There, now you can call me anytime you want." He declared triumphantly. Had he just put his cell phone number into her cell phone? She didn't know _what_ to feel about that little twist. Regardless, she thanked him and put her bulky black phone in her pocket once again. Returning to a subject she was growing rather fond of thinking about – even if it could never happen.

"So back to this dating business…" She mused lightly.

"You know nothing is official until we seal it with a kiss." He leaned in ever so slightly.

"Really? So when I kiss you it automatically makes us a couple?"

"Something like that."

"Strange rule…" She whispered, ghosting his lips. "I like it." She was millimetres from his lips and she could feel the tiny hairs on his upper lip tickle her as his hand came up to cup her cheek. This was it, she could not believe it, she was about to kiss an older man – a college man.

That's when she heard it.

That high pitched squeal of delight that ruined everything. Jessica was a squealer and Kate, by now, knew it by heart. That was definitely Jessica's and she was definitely having too much fun. Turning her head in the direction of the sound, breaking her moment with Rick, she suddenly stood.

"Jessica?" She uttered to herself, causing Rick to leave his trance and stand with her.

"What's wrong?" He spoke in her ear to be heard over the blaring music.

"My friend Jessica, the one I came in with" she turned to find Rick dangerously close to her but it didn't faze her. She was in 'friend mode' now and nothing was going to stop her from rescuing her friend from herself. She got like that sometimes. She would get in a 'mode' and nothing could get her out of it – not even a really hot guy who was seriously interested in her standing dangerously close in her personal bubble. "I need to find her now." She announced as she ventured into the crowd. She was barely a foot across the threshold when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She turned to look back at Rick who looked almost nervous.

"Is _that_ her?" He pointed to the other side of the living room where a crowd had gathered around a pool table. Sure enough, there was Jessica… basically performing a strip tease for a crowd of College guys. Kate needed to get her out of there now before she did something illegal.

"That's her. I have to get her home." Nodding in understanding, Rick entered the crowd and swiftly pulled Jessica closer to the edge and picked her up by her waist to lift her off the table, causing a series of protests to erupt in the crowd. Ignoring all of them, Rick practically carried the giggling mess that was Jessica and placed her in front of a stunned Kate.

"Wow. Thanks." She uttered, taking the now passed out teenager from his arms and slinging her under her arm.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Kate spoke hastily. All she needed right now was to get Jessica home. "I should get going. Goodbye Rick; it was nice meeting you." She dragged Jessica out by her arm as she slumped lower and lower against her friend and was out the door before Rick could react. He watched as crowds of people covered the distance between him and the door.

What had just happened?

Had he just been ditched by the most perfect girl in existence? Life was so cruel. It took a long moment before he slumped his shoulders and sighed. He shuffled his feet around the room until he found himself back to the spot where he had fallen in love – the couch in the back room. There were still very few people there but he found it comforting. He looked down at the plushy cushion and sighed once more. How had the night gone from almost perfect to utterly disastrous in the blink of an eye? He should never have tried to kiss her – that was his down fall. If he had just waited until their first official date to make a move; she deserved that much. But no; his 'ego' had to work before his head kicked in and now she was gone and he had no way of finding her.

He slumped down on the couch but immediately shot up when his butt came in contact with something small and sharp. Leaning over to look at what the offending object was, he lost his breath.

He picked up the front of a diamond stud and examined it. He remembered seeing Alison wearing it when they were talking. It must have fallen off when he had tried to kiss her. That stupid kiss.

Enclosing his fingers around the earring, he closed his eyes.

He was going to find Alison no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I'm updating so soon! This is amazing for me. I'm also amazed that everyone is latching on to this story, I'm really happy about that. I didn't actually have a plan when I started writing this but I'm actually starting to work out a plot that will be of epic proportions so tell your friends and please spred the word; I like it when people read my writing. Reviews make me happy inside.** **Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Katherine Marie Beckett do you have any idea what time it is?" Kate visibly winced as she heard her father's booming voice. She struggled to place a passed out Jessica on the bench in the front hall without letting her slip to the floor while trying to calm her father – not an easy combination of tasks.<p>

"Daddy I'm sorry I lost track of time we-"

"Oh my goodness what happened to her." Saved by the mom. Kate would have breathed a sigh of relief had Jessica not started slowly slipping down the bench. Catching her friend's arms and hauling her back up to lean on her shoulder, Kate chose to sigh in desperation and apology.

"She's drunk out of her mind and I can't take her home; you know her parents would send her to military school." She wasn't exaggerating. She had been their when Marina and Alex had told Jessica that if they caught her drinking again they would send her away. She couldn't let that happen to her friend.

"Jim go and get a cold face cloth and put a pot of coffee on." The man stood in shock for a moment at his wife's request before leaning forward in a stage whisper.

"Why?" He asked incredulously. "We should be calling Jessica's parents and driving her home." At this, Kate looked up in a panicked sorrow. She knew it was the right thing to do but she didn't have to like it. She was about to object when Johanna patted her husband's shoulder with a smile.

"We will. As soon as she's sober; or sober-like." Kate couldn't have loved her parents more in that one moment as her father nodded and entered the kitchen with a shake of his head.

"Later, we'll discuss why you brought her home at 4AM." Kate froze as she and her mother lifted Jessica off the bench and headed into the living room where she would be a little more comfortable.

"It's 4 o'clock?" Her voice rose an octave.

"Yes, what time did you think it was?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"No," Kate shook her head "I just hadn't looked at the time."

"It's 4AM, Rick shouldn't we start calling cabs and setting up... floors for people to sleep on?" A woman sidled up to him in the hallway as they began watching couples leave and others pass out on the couches. Rick was brought out of his thoughts by her words. 10 guesses as to what he was thinking about.

"What?" He did a double take to look down at her.

"I said it's 4AM; we should start packing this party up." She wrapped her arms comfortably around his waist and he instinctively grabbed her shoulder in a casual position.

"PARTY!" Someone called from the other room, obviously still not quite drunk enough to collapse yet.

The pair rolled their eyes at the straggled 'woot's of the party-goer's posse.

"You said its 4 o'clock?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes," She smiled and brushed the hair passed his ear "are you losing your hearing?"

"No I just" he shook his head "I wasn't looking at the time."

"I haven't seen you since 9; where have you been that you weren't looking at the clock." She suddenly looked up at him. "Which room and do I know her?"

"What?"

"What room were you in and do I know the girl you were with?"

"There was no girl." He shook his head sadly. She wasn't just a girl. She was THE girl.

"Rick, I didn't know you swung the other way." She elbowed him lightly.

"What? No!" He scrunched his face. "I just mean I wasn't doing what you think I was doing?"

"Then what _were_ you doing?" She slipped out of their embrace to look directly into his eyes. "You came to me halfA an hour ago in a state of depression and you've spent half the time since, staring off into space." She began pulling his eyelids open all the way to inspect his cobalt eyes. "What did Jacob _give_ you?" He swatted her arm away with a smile for good measure.

"I'm not high, I'm just..." He got the far away look again and she had to snap her fingers in front of his face three times before he blinked away the foggy expression and looked at her.

"I think we should start sending people home." He smiled, causing her to look at him sceptically.

"Maybe you should go lie down I can clear out the rest of them."

"No Kyra, I promised I would you help and I will." He tugged her shoulder into his chest with a friendly squeeze.

"Alright if you say so Rick," they both turned towards the living room where the rest of the partiers were nestling. She shot over her shoulder "but if you pass out, I'm leaving you with them."

"Such a good friend." He smirked at her.

* * *

><p>Kate was still smiling; so was he.<p>

He couldn't believe it; neither could she.

Six hours was a long time to just be sitting and talking with someone – with one break around midnight where they slow danced to the sound of people throwing up and shouting 'chug'.

But it hadn't felt like six hours. It had felt like moments and they were instant-

What were they? That was a very good question.

In the span of six hours, they had met, talked, danced and fallen in love. It was like something out of a fairytale.

Kate smiled at the thought and glanced down at Jessica, snoring lightly on the couch with a cold cloth on her forehead. That girl would be the death of her if she kept having to bail her out but for once, her rebellious streak had brought Kate some form of happiness – if only for a few hours. She would have to thank her in the morning. Well, in a few hours.

Rick frowned at the unfairytale-like ending he and Alison had faced. It was like Cinderella because he didn't know her last name – he couldn't believe that he had talked to her for six hours and never once learnt her last name – but he had nothing to go on. He couldn't just go to all of the universities in the city and ask the girls if they lost an earring while making him fall in love with her. He had asked a lot of odd things to women in his day but that would be at the top of the list for sure.

_This sucked_, he thought as he clutched the earring in his pocket while carrying a very burly football player on his opposite shoulder, _how was he going to find Alison? He _had_ to find Alison. He couldn't let this one go. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I am kind of overwhelmed by the subscriptions and reviews from you guys. I know it might not seem a lot to some people but to me, it means a lot. Thanks to superlc259 for being her awesome self and welcome to all the new readers. **

**I am very tired right now so I am going to post this and pray that when I reread this later, I won't hate it.**

***I added a small section in the middle. It was supposed to flow better but I forgot to put that scene and that was the oly place I could find to put it in. Please forgive me***

**Reviews make me happy inside.** **Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Jessica groaned from the couch in the Beckett's home and sat up – a little too fast… much, much too fast. Holding her head in a vain attempt to stop the spinning she retried sitting up on the couch and was promptly greeted with the welcoming scent of lukewarm coffee. Inhaling the merciful aroma, she squinted at the bright lights burning into her retinas but followed her nose nonetheless. As she entered into the brightly-lit kitchen, she had a brief moment where she wondered if maybe she were a vampire but dismissed it as a really bad hang over – a really, really, <em>really<em> bad hangover.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Johanna Beckett greeted the teen.

"What time is it?" She groaned, rubbing her scorching eyes.

"A little after nine." The lawyer flicked her wrist and watched a chocolate chip pancake fly into the air and land perfectly back in the frying pan. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't sleep longer. I hear you had a pretty long night."

Hearing the time brought Jessica a little out of her sleepiness. "My mom-" She shouted.

"Was called at about eleven o'clock last night to be informed that her daughter would be sleeping over and would be returned before Monday morning." The brown eyed woman tipped her head as though she were peering over a pair of imaginary glasses in a scolding, teacher-like manner.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Beckett," the young girl apologized, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'm sure you didn't, Jessica." She resolved to keep from smirking as she flipped the pancake into a mile high pile of cooling pancakes. "But next time, Kate might not be there to get you home in one piece. Next time, you might be on your own and you need to be responsible enough to know when to stop drinking."

"Mrs. Beckett I am so sorry for what happened last night." Jessica approached her friend's mother pleadingly. "You should know that Kate wasn't drinking last night."

"I know that." There were those invisible glasses again. "I'm just glad _one_ of you was using her head." Jessica couldn't help but blush. For most people, it would feel odd getting chewed out by your friend's mother but Johanna's lectures were logical and made sense – unlike her own mother's which tended to just end in yelling and slamming doors – this was by far the better option.

"Where is Kate anyway?" Now that they had gotten the hard part over with, Jessica settled into a bar stool opposite the woman to snack on a chocolate chip pancake.

"She was at the library by eight this morning." She shook her head. "I swear that girl is going to work herself to death."

The young ginger furrowed her eyebrows in uncertain curiosity. That was the opposite of Kate. The Katie Beckett she knew was a carefully but devious party animal. She did NOT hit the books just hours after partying till dawn.

Not that she remembered much after ten o'clock.

Regardless, she would bet her entire Michael Jackson CD collection that Katherine Beckett was _not_ at the library.

Deciding that some fresh air would clear her head anyways, she opted to walk down to the public library to prove that her Kate Beckett was no bookworm.

There was a book store right beside the library and Jessica looked through the window as she walked towards her friend's supposed location.

As she passed by the 'new releases' section, she noticed a bright green cover that instantly caught her eye. Pausing for a moment to admire it, she tried to recognize the author but was unable to place it.

_In Hail of Bullets by Richard Castle_

Picking up the book for a moment, she flipped it over and found a semi-lengthy description of the novel including a rave review by Stephan Canell on the brilliance of this new writer. She contemplated buying it but shook her head with a new determination to focus and prove Johanna wrong.

* * *

><p>She could not believe it. It was absolutely impossible. She found Kate Beckett sitting in the Classical Literature section of the library curled up against a book shelf reading <em>The Great Gatsby<em>.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald, huh?" Kate jumped about a foot and a half in the air as her friend's voice broke through the comfortable silence.

"Jessica?" The brunette scampered to her feet, closing the book and losing her place in the process. "You're awake." She suddenly leaned forward with a sense of concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Her friend laughed lightly so as to not attract too much attention to them. It was rumoured that the librarian was a former soviet spy, trained in all forms of torture. "The question is how are _you_?" The accusatory tone took Kate by surprise but she barely showed it.

"What do you mean?" Jessica offered her friend a pointed look.

"You, Kate Beckett, are the opposite of a bookworm. You rarely read the books we study in class and when you do, it's the skimmed over version."

"So?"

"So… you are reading classical literature; willingly." Her hands flew to her hips expectantly. "What's up with that?" Kate was silent for a moment and Jessica swore she saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

She remembered talking to Rick; she couldn't _stop_ remembering talking to Rick. At one point, their conversation had slipped to literature and she had shyly confessed that she wasn't a reader. In fact, she hated reading. This had started Rick on a long, windy lecture on the benefits of being well read. He had quoted Shakespeare, T.S. Elliot, F. Scott Fitzgerald and even Prince and after forty-five minutes, she was in love with books. The way Rick described it made it seem like books were the most fascinating thing on the planet. He made her _want _to read. Not even her mother, a scholar and a lawyer – an expert at winning arguments – could convince her. It was just something in his voice that had drawn Kate in.

"I just think it's time I focused on my education." Kate prayed that she sounded more convincing than she thought. "It's never too late to care right?" Jessica's expression didn't help her confidence in the slightest but she rode it out and waited patiently for her friend to call her on her blatant lie.

It was nearly a full minute before Jessica finally nodded her head slowly. "I guess…" She shrugged "I'm just wondering what changed."

"Nothing changed really," who was she kidding; everything had changed last night "I guess last night just made me realize what my future could be like." She had to change the subject and fast. In an attempt to divert the suspicious attention, she decided to throw in some playful teasing. "I don't want to be the girl at the frat parties who's stripping on the pool table."

"You mean someone was that drunk last- that was me wasn't it?"

Mission Accomplished.


	5. AN

**Dear Loving Readers,**

**I write to you with a heavy heart with information regarding my fictions. I regret to inform you that it may be a considerable amount of time before I can completely focus on them and as a result they may be neglected for the next few months. As I shall graduate in seven days and then put all of my effort into scribing my diplomas, I fear I shall not have a spare moments until late June. I sincerely wish that you wait for my return at which time I shall write in the fashion of a madwoman to bring to you, my readers, more fiction. I understand that this is a difficult time for everyone with the passing of our dear friend Captain Montgomery and the impending survival of Ms. Katherine Beckett - a survival which is guaranteed but shaky - but I must leave you in the hands of other writers to comfort you until I, myself, am recovered from this tragedy. Thank you for being so loyal up until this point and I pray that when I return, you shall be here and waiting. As a way to pass the hours of this long and dreary month, may I suggest, making speculations about what may happen come September or what will happen in one of my fictions. I shall be posting this letter in all of my stories so I feel there is only a need to read this once but if it so pleases you, you may read this letter again and again.**

**Again, I offer my sincerest apologizes at my lack of time but my school work must - unfortunately - take priority in my life.**

**Regards,**

**C.J.E.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers, guess who has returned from the black abyss of life? That would be me! I am all graduated from High School so there will be less distractions... well until the fall when I start University but we'll focus on the now which is awesome. I'll be updating more frequently now so you won't have to wait nearly as long to read my fabulous stories. :)**

**I managed to write out everything that is going to happen in Glass Slipper, it's just a matter of typing and posting so know that there is a plan for this - an awesome plan I might add - so please keep reading. I told you before that I would tie this into the series and I will, it'll be awesome. You just have to sta tuned. **

**So without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>A week later, Kate had still managed to keep Jessica thoroughly distracted from talking about her version of the party. That didn't keep her from bragging about it to the entire school. Jessica told anyone who would listen about her fantastic escapades as a man-eater at the infamous college party she and a 'friend' had attended. For some strange reason, Jessica had spared Kate the social humiliation of association and it allowed the brunette to observe and register ALL of the rumours that passed down the halls regarding her friend's little 'escapade'.<p>

Some called her a hero; some called her a slut; some called her a femme fatale. Most just called her a liar.

Kate did her best to not spread the rumours but this was high school; rumours ran freer than the backed up water fountain in the second floor hallway. It was unstoppable.

Lunchtime rolled around and Kate caught up with Jessica in the classroom to which she had been socially banished.

"Hey." She knocked on the door and entered to sit down beside her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much; I'm just the social _outcast_ of the year." She threw her sandwich down on the desk as she chewed and simmered. Kate, taking sympathy on her friend nudged her shoulder encouragingly.

"Hey you wanted to go out and have fun and you did. Who cares what the others think?"

"You only say that 'cause you can remember what happened that night." She couldn't disagree.

"Yeah well be glad I didn't take any pictures."

"Maybe if you had it would jog my memory." The girl promptly slumped in her chair and banged her head against the desk in frustration. Kate shook her head at her friend before a she rolled her eyes and smiled as an idea came to her.

"Here I'll tell you what; we'll get the gang together tonight, go out and party, forget about all of this school drama. I'll even bring my camera." That earned her half a smile. After a moment her friend's head crept up from the desk, a small bruise starting to form in the middle of her forehead.

"I wouldn't _mind_ going out tonight."

"Perfect." It was settled. "I don't have Maddy's phone number so can you call her on your phone?" You couldn't _not_ invite Madison Queller to a High School Party; that girl had connections.

"I would but my mom confiscated my phone. But I remember her number. I could just put her number in your contacts." Kate promptly fished through her small purse and produced her cellphone. Jessica grabbed and began flipping through Kate's contacts, making sure her friend hadn't just forgotten that she had Maddy's number. She stopped at the 'R's.

"Who's Rick?" Kate came out of her daze – she would swear under oath that she wasn't thinking about a certain college man who had stolen her heart – and looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an imminent teasing.

"What?"

"You have someone named Rick in your contacts. There's no Rick at this school and I know all of your friends outside of school. Who's Rick?" Kate suddenly felt like she was six years old being interrogated by her mother about who ate the last cookie and even though she knew it was her dad, she still felt uncomfortably judged.

"He's just some guy I met." She tried to brush it off as nothing but her friend knew better.

"Oh my god." She smirked at Kate who was blushing furiously. Her poker face was terrible. "You met him at the party."

"Maybe."

"So _that's_ who you were doing while I was stripping on a table in front of a bunch of horny frat boys." The brunette blinked and gaped in awe at her friend.

"Excuse me I was _doing_ him. We were just talking." The last sentence had been quiet as she knew instantly that no one would believe her.

"Really?" Yup; no one. "You and a college guy were just _talking_ for six hours."

"Well we danced a bit too." Now was about the time she started to feel very defensive. 'No mom, I'm not the one who has chocolate all over my hands'.

"And he gave you his number so obviously he likes and judging by the nice rosy color of your face" which instantly deepened the moment Jessica spoke "I'd say you like him too."

"So? It was just a stupid party; I doubt he'd even remember me."

"Well there's only one way to find out." The girl smirked. "Call him." Kate's eyes widened at the thought and immediately reached for her phone which Jessica promptly pulled out of reach.

"Jess, give me my phone back."

"Oh no missy; I know you. You'll pretend that you're not interested and never call him. Or worse, you'll delete his number. We are going to call this Rick and that's finale." When Kate made a dive for the phone, she rose out of her chair, letting her friend drop her chin onto it as she made a dash for the hallway.

"Jess!" Kate cried once she had recovered and was chasing her friend down the hallway. They had made it all the way down the hallway when Kate finally trapped Jessica and reached for her phone but her friend – being taller than her – kept it out of reach while Kate pulled at her arms. She was so close to grabbing it when it was suddenly pulled out of Jessica's hand and both girls turned to see who had ended their little spat.

"Girls, what have I said about cell phones on school property?" Both girls closed their eyes and droned in response.

"Sorry Mr. Kurtz." The Vice Principal nodded his in satisfaction.

"Now I will be taking this for the rest of the week. You may pick it up on Friday Miss Beckett." Kate dropped her head.

"Yes Mr. Kurtz." She grumbled. With another nod, Kate's nightmare walked away, taking her cell phone with him.

"Great, just great."

* * *

><p>"This just sucks." Rick plopped down on the couch in Kyra's house – the same couch where he met Alison he tried not to remind himself. His best friend sat gracefully down beside him.<p>

"I'm sure you'll bring your marks up in English, Rick it's no big deal."

"No it's not that." He ran a hand over his face. "It's Alison."

"Oh her." She tried to hide her disappointment but it was hard to sound compassionate about your best friend's apparent one true love. "Still no luck finding her?"

"I talked to everyone at the party who was sober enough to remember anything" which had been only a handful of people "and they all told me that they had never seen her or her friend before. I even talked to the admissions office."

"And they just gave you a student list just like that?" She blinked, a little stunned. Sure Rick was incredibly charming but he wasn't that good was he?"

"Well I may or may not have promised to set up Mr. Whitaker with my mother if he gave me a peak but I tracked down every girl named Alison at the school and it wasn't her." Kyra had to admit she was kind of impressed at the trouble he had gone through to find this girl. He never put this much effort into anything. But it was obvious that the girl didn't care about Rick the same way or she would have found the time to tell him her real name. She could tell that this Alison had used a fake name but she didn't want to hurt Rick any further than he already had been. So she chose instead to place her arm around his shoulder as he rested his face in his hands and kiss his cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry Rick, everything happens for a reason. It'll all turn out as it should in the end."

"You think?" That was the most upbeat she had heard him all week. Such hope.

"I know." She prayed she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**So we are progressing nicely with this storyline. Hooray! There isn't much to say except I love reviews.**

**Also if you haven't already, you should look into my new series entitled 'Fruit Flies'. It's basically pure fluff so if that's your thing, you should go there. **

** Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Your phone Miss Beckett." Mr. Kurtz begrudgingly turned over her cell phone once Friday afternoon came and she appeared in his office while a few of her friends waited outside. Kate took the phone smugly and offered a cheeky smile to her vice principal before pocketing her phone and turning to leave.<p>

"Thanks Mr. Kurtz." The moment she was out the door, she had to hide a snicker.

"Oh that was terrible." She over-dramatized. "Having to live without my phone for a whole _week_?" Her entire group of friends – consisting of three girls and two guys – burst into mocking laughter at the man on the other side of the glass doors. "Honestly, you'd think Kurtz would find better ways of punishing me."

"Why'd he take it in the first place?" Madison Queller, her closest-thing-to-a best friend rolled her eyes.

"Who…" The group looked in the direction of Kate's gaze as her voice trailed off "knows…"

The bell rang indicating the end of the school day and, as if in slow motion, the students began to clutter the hallways. The echoing sounds of bustling could be heard but the only thing Kate was focused on was the god who had suddenly appeared at the other end of the hallway. Dressed in a blue and white varsity jacket and a pair of very tight-fitting pants, the man strutted down the hallway, his blond hair literally blowing the imaginary breeze. Behind him was a posse of three other jocks similarly dressed but not nearly as unbelievably gorgeous and if you were really quite, you could hear that sappy romance music you always hear in the movies. As he walked passed the group, his eye caught Kate's and he winked on of those captivating blue eyes at her, causing a blush to rise to her face. The instant he had turned the corner and the world resumed its normal pace, Kate sighed dreamily and bit her lip.

"Now _that_ is a man." A chorus of 'hey's rang out from the males in the group but none of the other ladies bothered to disagree. They were pretty much in the same position as her – swooning over this guy that no one had ever seen before.

"Oh yeah." Madison's breathy moan brought Kate out of her trance and both girls face each other simultaneously.

"Dibs!"

* * *

><p>Kyra was barely awake, both hands supporting her head as her eyelids dropped over her biology textbook in the dim lighting of the library. She had stopped reading the page about twenty minutes ago but she couldn't bring herself to move let alone close her book. Mid-terms were going to be the death of her.<p>

"A flower for the pretty lady?" Her eyes shot open at the familiar, sweet sound of her friend and she was suddenly faced with a single yellow dandelion flower. Blinking at the sudden change in scenery, she furrowed her brows in amused confusion before taking the flower in her hands, her fingers lightly brushing his.

"Rick," She couldn't hide the surprised joy at seeing him come to great her at such a late hour "what a… beautiful gift." She scrunched her nose at the weed but smiled nonetheless. "What's the occasion?"

Rick reached over her to pull her textbook closed as he took the seat next to her, pulling it between her knees. "I just wanted to thank my best friend for putting up with me through all of this craziness with Alison." She tried to stay focused on his gaze instead of rolling her eyes at the mention of the mystery girl. "She's just some girl from a party." The ocean waves that were often referred to as his eyes became softer and kinder and she instantly melted. "You have always been there for me, no matter what." He reached his hand up to cup her jaw and she suddenly wasn't feeling so tired. The warmth radiating from his hand seemed to stimulate her senses and lull her into alertness. She was suddenly very much aware of everything. Like how the entire library was silent except for the sound of shuffling paper coming from one of the corner cubicles; and how the room was so dim that the shadows cast over Rick's face were almost mysteriously sexy; and how she hadn't exhaled since he had placed his hand on her face. "Thank you." She heard him whisper as he leaned in to her face. She felt her heart quicken until she realized that he was tilting her face away.

He was going to kiss her cheek.

Acting on nothing but impulse, she twisted her face out of his hands and turned back towards his lips which met in a short, stiff kiss. She rolled her body back just far enough after their little peck, stunned that she had just done that. More than anything, she was stunned at the electricity that flowed through her after such a short meeting. She kept her eyes on his, hoping to read what he was feeling. At first she saw nothing but shock and confusion but it slowly grew into something very similar to lust but just a bit deeper. There was affection in there but desire was the emotion that took over as he kept his hand on her jaw and they met half way. Their parted mouths fit perfectly together in a sweet caress of passion. Titling her head for a better angle, she moaned lightly into his mouth and began tugging at his bottom lip with each stroke of her own. She vaguely felt his hand snake to the back of her head and pull her closer so she was pulled closer against him, her mouth looming over his. She was two seconds away from pulling herself into his lap when she heard someone clear their throat and they slowly – regretfully – parted, her mouth relaxing open at the lingering sensations against her lips. When she finally dared open her eyes, she saw Rick blinking and swallowing, trying to regain his self control and the thought made her smile.

"Wow." She raised her eyebrows, not able to find any other words.

"Yeah." He still hadn't looked at her but she wasn't worried. Until he finally met her eyes an she saw what was there.

Passion, affection, adoration… love? What ever it was, it was so intense that she felt her heart hit the roof of her mouth. Feeling the need to speak, she exhaled a shaky breath and her entire upper body collapsed into itself.

"I… don't think I'll be studying anymore tonight." Their eyes were still locked as his mouth twisted into a smirk and he laughed more to himself than anything.

"Probably not." She bit her lip to hide the infectious grin that was plastered on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? (If you guess me, you'd be right!) Before we continue I need to clarify something. Many people have been asking about when Kate and Rick will meet and I'm here to tell you... don't hold your breath guys. I am following the the plot line from the show so just be prepared that they won't be meeting in the next chapter. Once again, I would like to thank my wonderful beta for the speedy edit. Meg, you are awesome. **

**Guess what guys? I have another chapter of Turnabout written and as soon as my beta gives it back, it'll be posted. I promise to be more frequent now that I'm back in town and more focused. Reviews are always encouraged. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Johanna looked at the clock mounted on her wall – nine o'clock on a weekday. Hopefully the house would be quiet enough that she could get some work done. Grabbing a pile of folders that she had sneaked from the office, she donned her studious glasses – the ones her husband always teased her about – and set about going through the remnants of her day.<p>

She was half- way through the pile when a letter dropped onto her desk, having slipped through the cracks of her paperwork. Pushing it to the side for the moment, she opened a case file and was quickly immersed in her job.

"Mom, can we talk?" The tone in her daughter's voice caused Johanna to look up from her desk with concern. Glancing at her clock in surprise, she shook her head at how easily she had lost track of time. It was just after ten on Wednesday night – not usually the time for mother/daughter bonding. This told her that something was horribly, horribly wrong; or that there was some drama going on that needed her expertise. Pulling her reading glasses off her nose, she rose from her chair and motioned to the leather couch between them.

"Sure, Katie, what's up?"

Kate pulled her knees underneath her oversized grey sweater, and hugged them to her chest nervously, silent as she composed her thoughts.

"When you were in high school-"

"Back in the dinosaur era, right?" Johanna ribbed her daughter, but received no response.

"Were you popular?"

To say Johanna was surprised would have been an understatement. Her daughter was the definition of self-assured and head strong – and proud to be – she was never worried about popularity and she never had low self esteem. Something was clearly wrong; either that or this wasn't her daughter.

"What's this about?" Surrendering to the fact that this conversation would run on her mother's terms, Kate sagged against Johanna's shoulder and pouted. Her mother nodded, finally determining the source of her pod-daughter, knowing exactly how to fix the problem.

"You and Maddie are fighting." She received another sigh in confirmation. "What's it about this time?"

"Mhend Edax." Kate mumbled against the fabric of her mother's blouse.

"What?" Johanna bumped her daughter's shoulder to push her head up.

"Brent Edwards." Kate managed to groan before her head came down on her mother's shoulder with an audible 'hmph'.

Johanna shook her head in disappointment. "This is about a _boy_?"

Kate's head instantly shot up at the ridicule in her mother's voice, her arms lowering to the couch for support.

"A really cute boy who is really sweet and really smart and lives on a really nice street. But Maddie and I both like him." Johanna took a moment to ignore questions of _why_ her daughter knew where this boy lived and focused on giving motherly advice.

"Kate," Johanna spoke in a soft, scolding tone; her daughter knew better than this. "No boy is more important than your friendship with Maddie. You guys have been friends since ninth grade and you're going to throw it all away because of a boy?"

"But he's-"

"I don't care if he's really cute or if he's captain of the football team or whatever; do not let this consume you. You are too strong for that." She knew her mother was right but she wouldn't dare risk her mother saying 'I told you so'.

"I know, I know; now I just have to convince Maddie."

Thanking some form of deity that her daughter was finally seeing the light, Johanna pulled her arm around her daughter's shoulder and shook it comfortingly. This 'parenting a teenage girl' thing wasn't that bad. "You can do it."

"It won't be easy."

"Kate, life never delivers us anything we can't handle. You and Maddie will figure this out and when you find your man, I guarantee, she'll be there at your wedding."

"Promise?" Kate looked up at her mother with such worry and anticipation that she couldn't say 'no'. She mostly believed what she was saying. Maddie was a bit of a trouble maker – but so was her daughter – they would be good friends well into their thirties.

"I promise."

Knowing her mother, Kate smiled; Johanna believed in everything she said so it must be true. Flopping down against her mother's shoulder – she was going to have a bruise there, Johanna thought in passing – Kate sighed. "Ugh, this is worse than when Maddie and I got those tattoos."

Johanna's hand immediately shot up, pushing her daughter to sitting and squaring her shoulders off. "You and Maddie got _what_?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Nothing." She was jumping off the couch and was bolting towards the door before her mother could move.

It took half an hour of straight lectures from both her mother _and_ her father – Johanna felt it necessary to pull the 'dad' card – for Kate to finally show her parents the small butterfly tattoo on the small of her back, and then swiftly dash to her room to warn Maddie about the imminent phone call to her parents. No matter how mad she and Maddie were at each other, Kate would always protect her friend from vicious, overprotective parents whenever she could. It was like an oath that she had sworn to keep.

Johanna watched as her daughter dashed up the stairs two at a time and shook her head with a sentimental smile. She tilted her head onto her husband's shoulder as he came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a hug. Johanna was slightly smaller than him; just enough to feel comfortable being thrown into his arms when they were feeling comfortable. Moments such as these, called for the occasion.

"What are you smiling about?"

He heard her sigh as looked back up the stairs at their daughter's closed bedroom door.

"I'm just thinking about Kate. She's growing up too fast for me."

_Ah yes,_ Jim thought,; they had had this conversation several times already. "Jo, Katie can't be our little girl forever. She has to become a young woman."

"I know." Johanna sighed again, lowering her head to her husband's shoulder. "I just wish her growing up didn't make me feel so old."

At the slight pout on his wife's lips, Jim released a deep, hearty laugh and pulled his wife tighter to his shoulder. "You, Jo, are anything but old." He kissed her hair, inhaling the scent of cherries with a reminiscent smile, and released his hold on her slightly. "Maybe a little stubborn and fool-hearty, but not old."

"Me? Stubborn?" Johanna leaned back enough to glance into her husband's eyes with amusement. "Perish the thought."

With another bark of laughter, Jim pulled his wife against his chest as he slowly swayed them in the direction of the couches. "Oh yeah, you're definitely stubborn; but you're also incredibly intelligent, ridiculously strong and passionate – not to mention gorgeous if I do say so myself – and you've given all of those qualities to our daughter. That tells me that she is going to be just fine."

Johanna took a moment to shake her head and exhale loudly as she dropped on to the couch with her husband. "What if _I'm_ not?" Jim looked at his wife comfortingly.

"She has to grow up but she will always be your daughter, she will never abandon us completely. She may be a little rebellious but she's loyal as hell."

Johanna's head found her husband's shoulder once more and she was instantly engulfed in his embrace. "I think she gets that from you,." she muttered into the warming air around them.

"I'm glad she has at least _something_ of mine." He chuckled and she joined him for a moment before she tilted her chin to look up at him.

"What would I do without you, Jim Beckett?"

"Die a horrible and painful death I've no doubt; same as me."

With only a subtle smile as offering, she returned her head to its rightful place. There was a lingering silence; any man would have feared that his wife's comfortable sigh and deflation into his shoulder meant that she was slowly fading into sleep, but Jim knew better. He let Johanna settle for a moment, reminiscing on her ever- changing daughter before her deflation indicated that it was time to get back to reality.

"All right," Jim sighed when she began to shift ever so slightly. "Back to work." He pulled her to her feet even as she groaned. "I'm going to head to bed." He kissed her hair and turned towards the stairs. Something about his tone gave Johanna pause.

"I can come to bed now…" she offered, feeling the need to be with her husband at the moment.

"No you can't." Jim turned on the first step. "If you come to bed with me, you will be up half the night thinking about the work you could be doing instead. Go finish your paperwork and I promise that you can wake me when you're done."

Johanna resisted the urge to burst into child-like laughter as Jim turned towards the bedroom, his hip shifting side to side in an exaggerated motion. "I love you, Jim," she called in a stage whisper to her husband, just before he closed their bedroom door in the corner house.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jo. G'night."

"Night." Her voice hit the closed door, but she knew he heard her. With a shake of her head, she returned to her study with the somewhat smaller pile of paper work than when she had initially sat down. Staring at the stacks she knew would take _hours_ to get through, she resolved to only work for half an hour, then go to bed and leave the rest for the morning. With a nod of her head, she released a puff of air and picked up her glasses before picking up a random pile and getting to work.

After twenty minutes, she was only half way through the pile, but her determination did not falter. She was going to spend a night in bed with her husband that lasted longer than a few hours. That's when her hand brushed over a piece of paper she had managed to push aside constantly over the course of the night: a letter. Finally picking up the letter to examine it, she turned it over to look at the address.

That night, Johanna Beckett didn't come to bed at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town, Rick was sitting on the edge of his bed in his dorm room, his elbows resting against his knees in contemplation. Twirling between his fingers was a diamond stud earring. He and Kyra has been dating ever since that kiss several months ago but his mind still occasionally wandered back to that night with Alison. He couldn't stop thinking about how well they had clicked – how in sync they were with each other's thoughts – how nice it would have been to kiss her.<p>

_Not nearly as nice as kissing Kyra,_ the pesky little voice of reason told him. Kyra was his girlfriend and he cared about her deeply and here he was pining for another girl who had run off into the night, never to be seen again. He was being a crappy boyfriend and that had to change. Yes, he resolved, standing from the rock hard bed, he was going to put Alison out of his mind and focus on the beautiful brunette probably on her way over for a 'study-date'. Stepping over a few items of dirty laundry that didn't make it to the hamper in the corner, he made his way to the window where he stared down at the earring once again, with a different attitude. What was he going to do with it? He couldn't just throw it away; his mother had taught him well and he knew that this was a real diamond – and an old one, at that – so it held tremendous value. However, leaving it lying around his dorm room where Kyra could potentially find it made him more than a little anxious. Before he could come to a decision, he heard a short knock on his door before it burst open. Quickly letting the earring find refuge in the pocket of his navy sweat pants, he turned to face an excitedly frantic Kyra waving a single sheet of paper – apparently printed from the computer in the library.

"Rick, you are not going to believe this." She shut the door behind him and approached him in a giddy skip. She paused inches from his face and pushed the paper into his face so his nose was flat against it.

"If I could read it, I might believe at least _some_ of it." He smirked, taking the paper from her twitching fingers, his fingers brushing hers. He took a moment to scan it before he lowered the paper to eye her with a mischievously giddy grin. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She grinned, her hands folding over her chest smugly. "Richard Castle, 'In a Hail of Bullets' has just hit the best seller list."


	9. Chapter 9

**This time it's not my fault. My beta was doing her actual job instead of editing my work - how dare she right? - but anyways, I return with a new chapter for you and news that I start University tomorrow so I'll have an update A.S.A.P.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Attention, everyone!" The entire hallway of overly- hormonal teenagers turned as the captain of the football team and their self-proclaimed leader called their attention. "I have a very important announcement to make."<p>

Kate and Maddy poked their heads out of the crowd to get a better look at their own personal sex-god. They had both been making plays at him for a little over a year. While he had casually rejected them both, it had not affected their friendship. In fact it had turned into a sort of game. It had taken then a little over a week to learn his daily schedule; from there they had taken to observing and reporting to each other to compare notes and determine the perfect type of girl for Brent Edwards. Once they hit senior year, they had upgraded their stalking to standing outside his bedroom window, sighing dreamily as his shadow passed the bush they had huddled under.

The first time Kate had arrived home just before midnight after her adventures, her mother had been sitting at her desk, her glasses perched on her nose, reading the same document she had been reading for months. Kate had made it to the third step before Johanna had called her out and offered her _that _look. The one that told you that she knew exactly what you were doing so there was no reason to hide it. That look had led to an hour-long confession on Brent's hair alone, followed by a lengthy description of his eyes, his muscles, and a brief five minutes dedicated to his personality. Johanna had been patient in listening to her daughter's ramblings, only offering an amused smile and a comforting pat on the back. After that, not a single word passed between them on the subject.

Now, just after January of their senior year, Kate and Maddy were equally nervous for themselves and each other as they realized just what Brent Edwards was going to announce. He had finally chosen his date for the prom. Of course, Kate knew that neither of them had a chance, but she couldn't help that glimmer of hope that fluttered in her heart when the sophisticated, hunky jock raised his arms and the entire hallway was lulled to silence.

"I have finally chosen the lucky girl who is to accompany me to this year's senior prom."

Every single girl sucked in a breath and a few of them even crossed their fingers while most of the 'normal' guys scowled and the rest of the football team smirked in amusement. Although Kate was dying of anticipation, she still took a moment to observe the silent hallway. It was like a scene from 'Saved by the Bell' – well, almost – why did high schools always need to have so much drama?

"And the lucky girl is…" Brent Edwards held out his hand and his date took it with a satisfied leer. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he squeezed her shoulder "…my long time girlfriend, Madison Queller."

Kate paled as Maddy leaned into her boyfriend for a gentle but indecently private kiss, feeling her heart drop past her feet and through the earth's crust. How could Maddy have betrayed her like that? Her best friend and the love of her life had been dating each other for months? _How dare she?_

Kate arrived home right after school, slamming the door on her way up the stairs. Jim and Johanna had been sitting together on the couch, lounging in front of the television, when they heard their daughter stomp up two steps at a time and slam her door mercilessly before the sound of breaking glass was heard. They watched the ceiling beneath Kate's room for an extra moment before they turned simultaneously to each other with matching concerned gazes.

"It's your turn." Johanna reminded her husband teasingly.

"Nuh-uh Jo, that sounds like girl talk which means it is strictly a 'no dad' zone." He bumped her shoulder to gently push her off the couch. "Go fix your daughter." Johanna rolled her eyes as she hoisted herself off the couch.

"You'd better be here when I get back," she warned.

"I'll always wait for you, Jo." His tone was lightly serious, which pricked the woman's heartstrings. He really would wait forever.

"Good, because this may take awhile." No use getting sentimental over nothing. Patting her husband's knee, Johanna Beckett offered a sweet smile before venturing into the unknown abyss that was teenager-dom.

Kate clamped her hands over her face as her arms rested on her knees. She closed her eyes, willing the last of her tears away, unwilling to relive the humiliation she had just endured. Rubbing the heels of her palms over her eyes, she flopped backwards on her bed, bouncing lightly as she settled into the mattress.

What had she been thinking? Why hadn't she seen the signs? She was only mildly startled to hear a calm knock on her door followed by her mother's soothing voice. "Kate?" When she received no answer, Johanna entered and titled her head sympathetically at the sight before her. Kate had thrown her bag across the room, shattering a picture frame holding a beloved photo of Kate and Madison at age fourteen, arms around each other, Kate's braces adding an extra sparkle to her smile. The daughter in question was sprawled out on her double bed, appearing on the verge of tears. "Kate, what's wrong?"

The sound of her mother's concern caused Kate's last nerve to snap and her entire body shook with the sobs that she had been suppressing for so long. Johanna was beside her in an instant, stroking her hair in the only show of comfort she could think of. She knew it was another problem with Madison – she was the only one who could get her daughter so upset.

Kate hated that it had upset her so much but she couldn't help it. Maddy was her best friend and it seemed so impossible that she could have betrayed her that it hit her fast and hard. Their friendship was over.

* * *

><p>They sat across from each other, staring more intently at each other than at their books. The June weather had been decently calm, offering little to complain about save for the occasional heat wave that never lasted longer than a day. It was the perfect weather for a young couple in love to be doing anything but studying. Well, Rick really had nothing better to do, seeing as he was in the midst of writing his second novel; and Kyra should have been studying but Rick was just so damned cute with his hair and his journal. In fact, she took advantage of the privacy that sitting on the roof of their favourite restaurant allowed, leaning in for an insatiable kiss. Rick had managed to roll them both to hover over her by the time they pulled apart and she smiled up at him.<p>

"Hi." She muttered lifting her head for another peck. "How are you?"

Rick regarded her for a moment before responding. "I am… just so happy."

His smile flipped her heart over twice before it settled for another mind-numbing kiss. This particular one didn't end until they heard the familiar rustle of paper as they realized that a slight breeze had picked up, blowing her papers everywhere. With a giggle of young love, they disengaged far enough to chase after the pages that had been caught by the wind. Kyra held her papers to her chest and watched as Rick grabbed the last page, flipping it over to inspect it curiously. She watched his entire body stiffened and her heart sank. He had found it.

"What is it?" Kyra unconsciously echoed Johanna Beckett.

"When were you going to tell me?" The betrayal in Rick's eyes nearly killed her.

"I just feel so betrayed." Kate voiced Rick's emotions exactly.

"I was going to tell you, I promise." Kyra insisted.

"Just tell me and I promise I won't bug you for a whole week." Johanna followed.

"Yeah right." Kate and Rick both responded.

"Rick, I love you, but this the chance of a lifetime. It won't be forever, I'll be back."

"Kate, whatever happened, it'll pass. You and Maddy will be friends again in no time."

"How can you be so sure?" They responded with equal parts bitter and sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyra was getting angry now. This was not how she had wanted to break the news to him. "You think I _want_ to leave you?"

"Well you sure as hell aren't making an effort to stay." Rick snapped, duriously descending upon her .

"Rick, I can't." The sight of his girlfriend so torn up over her decision simmered his anger slightly, but not entirely. How could she not tell him?

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love you." Johanna assured her daughter as Kyra assured her boyfriend. "And it's for the best."

"How is losing someone I care about for the best?" Kate and Rick both looked so disheartened.

"You're not losing me." Kyra assured stepping into his arms. "I just need some space."

"Just give Maddy some space." Johanna continued to stroke her daughter's hair. "You won't lose her over one little fight. "

But Rick did lose Kyra and Kate did lose Maddy. In June of the same year – just before the fight between Rick and Kyra – Kate sulked in her room as the rest of her class headed to the prom. While she had been asked by several eligible bachelors, she couldn't imagine surviving the night watching Maddy and Brent suck face. Maddy had explained that Brent had not actually rejected her, that they had been secretly dating since October of Senior Year - until it became necessary to display their relationship. Maddy had been hoping to spare Kate's feelings, but it had gone horribly wrong. Not only did they not make up, Kate vowed that she would never speak to her former best friend again. So she spent her Senior Prom locked in her room writing an overdue English Paper on Hamlet – she almost laughed at her situation, but couldn't bring herself to show emotion. She had to move on.

A little over a month after their altercation, in early August of the same year, Kyra Blaine and Rick Castle danced under the clock tower of Grand Central Station to imaginary music as they waited for her train to arrive. He couldn't bear to see her flight to England take off so he took her as far as he could. They hadn't spoken about their fight and it loomed over them even as she boarded the train.

It had been a kick to his gut when Rick read the letter announcing that Kyra had been accepted into some prestigious journalism school in England. He was happy for her, of course, but at the same time hated to see her go. He glanced at the engagement ring in his pocket. He had been planning to propose later in the week but couldn't, not after finding the letter. His decision was reaffirmed when he heard her say those three little words that shattered his heart. _I need space_. She was headed off to England; that was plenty of space. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the ring box in his pocket and sighed, slumping into a bench as the train took off without him. He sat there in his own misery for several minutes before shaking his head.

No, he would _not_ wallow or sulk. Yes, he was a writer but he would _not_ brood. As God as his witness, he would never brood again.

Returning the ring to his pocket, Rick Castle turned away from Kyra Blaine and headed down several blocks, towards home, until he came upon a familiar sign. Slipping down the stairs of the 'Old Haunt', Rick glanced down at a familiar table and sighed. It had been a mistake to come here. Everything would remind him of Kyra: the soft piano that they had danced to time and again; the slightly cracked mirror where Rick's drunken attempts to dazzle her with his bartending skills had failed miserably; the booth where she had sat beside him while he wrote his first novel. Shaking his head at the stupidity of his life, Rick sat at the end of the bar and ordered a beer. This road to recovery was going to be a little bumpy, but he had to move on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and Gentlemen do you know what this is? If you guessed a new chapter of Glass Slippers you would be correct. Its about the right length and everything. I thought the last few chapters were a bit Beckett central and I think the next one will be to so I thought I'd let you know what's going on with Rick. Reviews are really the only way an author know if people are even reading her work let alone liking it so even if you hate it, just give me a shoutout please. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><em>To Kyra Blaine, you make the stars shine.<em>

Rick read the dedication for the umpteenth time and his heart still flipped over. He handed the book back to the squealing groupie, who offered a smouldering look before turning to head back out the door of the bookstore.

As yet another copy of his second and famously successful novel, _A Rose for Ever After_, was thrust into his face, he plastered on charmingly fake, trying desperately not to think of Kyra. It was growing more and more difficult when he was forced to sign his love letter to her over and over again. Trust his new agent to book at least a dozen signings right around the one-year anniversary of their parting.

Yes, sadly, it had been a year since Kyra had left for England, and he still had not gotten up the courage to call her. He constantly had to remind himself that she wanted space, and thus, he couldn't talk to her until _she_ talked to _him._ He was so upset, he was _this_ close to calling his mother to ask for advice, but not just yet.

It was the oddest sensation, to have his heart thrust in his face every thirty seconds, needing to pretend he was charming the ladies before him instead of thinking about a certain brunette.

Unfortunately, thoughts of Kyra always somehow led to thoughts of Alison and their brief affair together. He couldn't explain it. He had only known Alison for six hours, and yet she constantly consumed his thoughts. For the longest time after he realized that he couldn't find her anywhere , he started to think that he had simply made her up in a drunken fit.

Then he would find that diamond stud and his heart would skip a beat. The thought of that earring resting in a box in the back of his carry-on bag brought a smile to his eyes that almost became sincere in the face of adversity. He always brought the earring with him and, for some unexplainable reason, it always made his trips a little lighter. Maybe he was subconsciously hoping that he would randomly meet her at an airport and they would reconnect. Maybe he just liked to hold on to that particular memory – before all of this drama with Kyra.

And his thoughts returned to Kyra.

What was it about these two women that just pulled the noose of miserable love tighter around his neck? Maybe it was a brunette thing. Well, if that was the case, he decided, he was done with brunettes. Never again would he love a brunette; obviously they were just put on this earth to make him miserable. With a new resolve, Rick plastered a tight smile on his face, determined to get out of autograph session as quickly as possible.

"And who should I make this out to?" How many times had he asked that question?

"Meredith." Something in the woman's voice caused him to look up and all he received was a handsome eyeful of creamy cleavage. _Not bad_. But what grabbed his attention were the sparks of shiny red hair flowing around a very sultry-looking face. _She's attractive,_ he decided; _attractive enough_. She had the look of a diva – a red-haired diva – and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if this was what his mother had looked like when she was younger. _Perfect; just what I need right now. A nice little one-night stand to get me through the week._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meredith." His smile almost seemed genuine.

Five months Later...

"Rick."

He looked up as he heard the distraught voice coming from the bathroom of his new home. Shortly after publishing _A Rose For Ever After_, he had decided to splurge on himself and buy a downtown loft. A week later, he had met Meredith and now she was spending more time there with him than at her own apartment – which he suspected had run out its lease.

The loft was wonderful; it had all the right modern accommodations and a wonderful view of the city. Perfect for a writer in the prime of life – one part brood, one part woo, two parts very expensive. At least it would be. Before Meredith practically moved in, the only other person who had been to the loft was his mother, and he was not about to advertise that. As soon as Meredith grew tired of sleeping with him – which he figured would happen eventually – he was going to have to fill the loft to the brim with beautiful women.

It's not that he didn't like Meredith – he truly did – but they were starting to get into a routine. Sex; that was their routine. Honestly, it wasn't a bad routine with a woman like Meredith. But sometimes… you just want more. He doubted their sex could ever become boring as long as they found new places to do it, but a man can dream, right? He had no desire to settle down when he was the peak of sexual age. He certainly wasn't complaining but… maybe he was missing something that he could have had with someone else.

"Rick?"

His thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of his girlfriend's voice from the doorway of the main floor washroom. He looked up from his notebook to see Meredith, completely naked and with pure fear in her eyes, holding a tiny white stick. It took him a moment to squint at the object in her hand before realization kicked him the nuts.

"Meredith, is that - ?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted before he could finish his thought.

He simply stared at her for a moment before he released the air he had been holding in a breathy laugh. "That's funny; you're not pregnant," he informed her. "You can't be; we're always careful."

Meredith didn't seem offended by his denial – probably because she had gone through the same mantra in her head several times before it had really sunk in. "The one time we actually did it in a bed, we didn't use protection." She shrugged, waiting for him to catch up. It was longer than she had anticipated, and the waiting was killing her. "Rick, say something," she requested quietly, not daring to move.

"Marry Me."

She froze. "What did you say?" She remained in her stance of complete confusion and shock as Rick suddenly stood from his spot and stalked towards her.

"Marry me, Meredith."

He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips – that intoxicating scent of _him _filing her nostrils and clouding her judgement. "Okay," she breathed. Rick stared down at her as though they had only just met. Had they both just said that? He suddenly felt so vulnerable under her adoring gaze; so naked. He almost laughed at the irony of it all. He suddenly looked her up and down in a mix of wonderment and stunned disbelief. He had always admired how comfortable Meredith was with her body. It made him feel more attractive just because she was so outgoing and adventurous _with _him.

Now suddenly she was staring up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a life-altering decision at the drop of a hat, and he had said the first thing that came to mind. He certainly hadn't expected her to accept. Maybe he was wrong to think Meredith was only dating him for his money. He remembered the way she used to hang on his arm when they first started dating. suddenly recalling how she had become less and less clingy. At first, he wondered if it was because she was starting to lose interest. Maybe she had finally understood that his writer persona was just an act. Yes, that was it. Meredith was different from all of those girls who thrust their chests in his face.

Meredith was carrying his child.

As Rick stared at his reflection in the mirror, he absently muttered for whoever had knocked on his door to enter. He heard more than saw his mother pause and admire him with astonishment from the doorway before entering and heading straight for his crooked tie.

Today was the day. The day he was going to take the big step and get married. The big 'one and done'. But why did that sound so daunting?

"Oh here, Richard, let me." Without further prompting, Martha Rogers began to primp her son in anticipation of his big day. She combed her fingers through his hair – though it did little to help – and adjusted his tie so many times she had lost track. Needing something to keep her busy, she tied and retied it at least four times before Rick brought his hands up to gently grab her hands.

"I'm nervous, too, Mother." He spoke gently, without revealing the dread he felt. Knowing that she was still feeling anxious about the whole affair, he allowed her to fix his tie a fifth time as they spoke.

"I'm not nervous." She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I'm terrified. My only son is getting married to a red haired bimbo who - "

"Hey, now," he teased. K He knew there was nothing to be done for the instant dislike his mother and his future bride had for each other. "That is the mother of my child you're talking about."

"Notice how you didn't say 'the woman I love'."

"Mother, that's uncalled for." He hated more that she was right than the fact that she had said it out loud. "You know how I feel about Meredith. And no matter how you two may feel about each other, I am marrying her today and that is final." He didn't even sound convincing to himself there was no way that had convinced the actress in the family.

"Richard Castle," she scolded exasperatedly, "you and I both know that you are not madly in love with this woman. The only reason you are doing it now is because you want your unborn child to have what you never got from me: a family. And you've every right to want it for your child; but I don't want to you to regret this later on."

Rick sighed, unsure how to answer her without admitting that maybe she was right. Finally, he took the desperate way out. "How did it get like this, Mother? How did _I_ become like this? Before I was Richard Castle the novelist, I was just Rick, the carefree guy who was just trying to get through college. Then I get a whiff of money and I turn into… this." He waved his hands over his chest to indicate himself. "What happened?"

Martha looked up at her son and smiled. After a long moment, she said, "You know, I don't believe that money changes people. I believe that it simply magnifies their personality. You may be immature and irresponsible at times."

"Gee thanks," he muttered exasperatedly at her.

She slapped his chest to silence him and allow her to finish. "But look at what you're doing today. You're putting on the old ball and chain for the love of someone you've never even met. You're a good man, Richard Castle, and while I may not believe in all of your choices, I believe in you. And that's enough for me to put on a smile and pretend to love your future wife." With the first hint of sincerity he'd donned in what seemed like ages, he pulled his mother into a one armed hug as they examined their reflection in the mirror: a mother and her son on the threshold of breaking apart forever. They had never looked so content. After a moment, he turned to her.

"Well, I'd say it's about time to get this party started." He offered his arm to her. "May I escort you to your seat, Madame?" With a loving smirk, she threaded her arm through his as he opened the door and they walked into the crowded church together.

Forever was going to be an awfully long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here it is. The last chapter was fairly "Rick-Centered" so I thought we'd take a peek at what Kate was up to in College. I want to give a big shout out to my Beta. She had her handsful with this chapter. So thanks Mags, I promise to pay attention next time. ;) Anyways before I let you all go I thought I'd mention that I have finally given in to social media and now have twitter. If you wish to follow me you can find me (at)vatrask And as always, reviews are the only way of letting a writer know what you think - good or bad - so please donate generously. **

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Katie, look at you." Kate rolled her eyes as her father grabbed her bags from her hands, tossed them on the floor and pulled her into a big hug. "You look so grown up." Returning the hug with no less enthusiasm, she let him swing her back and forth in his loving arms before pulling back with a hearty laugh.<p>

"Dad, I've only been gone for a few months; it was a semester-long trip, remember?"

"Yes, but your father has been moping around the house since you started at Stanford almost two years ago." Kate beamed as her mother's clicking heels announced her entrance and she walked into her embrace. "It's a long way for him to only talk to you once a week and I've had to deal with the backlash."

Holding Johanna tightly, Kate closed her eyes, pretending she hadn't missed her mother, and stage-whispered in her ear. "I am so sorry for leaving you with him for so long."

"Hey!" Jim protested.

The Beckett women released each other with matching smiles and turned to him with a shared look of amusement.

"Come on, dear, you know we're only teasing you," Joanna said.

"Yes, well, one thing you could have left overseas is your need to gang up on me with your mother," he replied, aiming his gaze as his daughter.

With mock indignation, Kate leaned forward to kiss her father's cheek. "I missed you, too, Dad." Returning her smile, Jim turned back to their open front door to where the cab driver had driven off and left her bags in the doorway.

Johanna held her daughter's waist as they watched the man in their life bend down to pick up Kate's forgotten luggage. Hearing his groan of protest, she clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Katherine Marie, I'm surprised at you. Go and help your father." Kate offered her mother a disdainful look before rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"All right, all right." Kate moved out of her mother's grip as her father looked at her expectantly. "Lift with your knees, Dad, you're less likely to injure your back that way." When an echo of surprise rang through the room, Kate shook her head. "Fine."

As father and daughter shared the burden of four months' worth of travelling, Johanna followed behind the pair, ascending the stairs in a slow, steady manner. "All right, I want to hear all about your trip to Kiev. Starting with how many foreign hotties you-"

"La, La, La, La, I'm not listening." Jim had slung Kate's carry-on onto her bed and plugged his ears in protest.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's antics, Johanna leaned into whisper quiet enough that her husband needn't hear. "Practiced your Russian with."

Kate couldn't help but giggle at her parents almost teenage-like behaviour and shook her head. "I got to practice plenty of Russian. I just don't know when I'll ever use it." By this time, Jim had finally released his fingers from his ears and was busying himself with flopping the rest of Kate's luggage on the bed while the women-folk gossiped.

"Oh, who says you always have to learn something useful? Sometimes you just have to learn something for the hell of it."

Jim straightened. "Language." He scolded as both women rolled their eyes in sync.

"Oh please, Dad, I've heard you say much worse when you're watching a football game. Besides, 'hell' isn't even a swear." With a grunt of disapproval, Jim returned to his task as Johanna grabbed her daughter's hands.

"As I was saying, not everything you learn has to be applied to your future goals. I once learned how to speak French just so I could date this massage therapist."

Again, Jim straightened and physically turned to face his wife. "You are _not_ telling her that story, Jo, it is far too dangerous."

Of course, now Kate's interested was peaked and she was not about to let the subject die. "Well, now I _have_ to hear this story." She bounced on the bed, disturbing some of Jim's careful unpacking as she got comfortable.

Smiling at her daughter, Johanna leaned into it all the way. "Well, back when your father and I worked together, he had the hugest crush on me, but of course I wouldn't give him the time of day." With a snort from the peanut gallery, Johanna shot a glare in his direction before continuing. "Anyway, I had been annoyed with him at first, but eventually I grew to like him."

"Try 'infatuated with me'," Jim mumbled before a pillow flew at his head.

"Your father, believe it or not, was very shy around me. So I figured the only way I would get a date is if I asked him out myself. And right when I was about to ask him out, he showed up to work with a new girlfriend – and she wasn't even that attractive."

"Excuse me." Jim threw the pillow right back at her. "Amanda was a beautiful woman; you just thought she was ugly because you were trying to deny your feelings for me."

With a scoff, Johanna returned to her daughter who was watching their interactions with amusement. "Naturally I was a little upset because your father had passed me over for some dumb blonde."

"She was the District Attorney." Again, the pillow flew at him, but this time he caught it and used it to prop up for his head as he sat at the head of the bed.

"Would you stop with the side comments?" she teased.

"I'd stop if you got the story right."

Straightening her body, she kicked his legs off the bed, disrupting his balance so that he nearly tumbled to the bedroom floor. "Just let me tell the story, okay?"

"Yes, dear," he responded dejectedly. Kate couldn't suppress a giggle and it pulled Johanna back to her tale.

"So, as I was saying, your father had started dating this blonde _woman_ and I was upset. I decided to make him jealous by dating the hottest guy I knew – Pierre. He was my massage therapist that I saw whenever work was getting too stressful. Unfortunately, he barely spoke English. So I figured the natural solution was to learn French in order to get him."

"Let me guess, it backfired?" Kate loved her mother's stories because they always had a twist.

"Nope, I got the guy," she responded smugly. "Johanna Beckett always gets her man." She tossed the pillow at her husband before he could even open his mouth. "And fortunately for me, your father responded exactly how I thought he would: he got very jealous." Kate eyed her father, waiting for a retort; when it didn't come, she shrugged and returned to her mother. "So jealous in fact that he showed up during one of our dates and punched him – right in the middle of the restaurant."

Kate gaped at her father before a smile broke on her face. "Actually, that's kind of sweet."

Johanna returned to smile. "Hell-" She turned as her husband cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes. "Heck, yes. I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and that actually became our restaurant."

After a moment of all smiles, Kate's face crinkled into confusion. "I forget what the moral of this story was."

Johanna laughed out loud and Jim joined in with a chuckle.

"There's always a moral to your mother's stories, but this time, I think she just wants you to know that any experience is a good one."

Johanna shifted so that she was sitting within hand-holding distance of her husband. "Thanks to Pierre, I learned French and I still retained enough of it that it keeps our marriage alive."

Seeing the purposeful look that Jim offered his wife, Kate cringed and jumped off the bed in disgust. "Oh ew, I did _not_ need to know that."

Johanna released Jim's hand as she slowly stood from the bed. "Oh get your head out of the gutter, missy. I'm talking about French restaurants and such."

"It's the 'and such' I didn't need to know about."

Before the odd argument could escalate, Jim jumped from the bed, knocking a few cases off the bed. "Hey, what do you say we all leave this work for tomorrow and head out for supper? The return of the prodigal daughter demands a celebration."

Knowing her husband too well, Johanna nodded her head and joined in the party. "I love it." She clapped her hands together. "Let's get fancied up and head out for a night on the town."

"Let's do it." Kate grinned, subtly pushing her parents out of her bedroom. "We'll meet up in twenty minutes?"

Taking the hint, Johanna turned, grabbed her husband's hand and responded in a sing-song voice. "All right, all right I get it; out."

Kate closed the door behind her parents, collapsing against it in exhaustion. Yup, she was _definitely_ home.

Ten minutes later, Kate was dressed in a flowing blue-grey skirt and white three-quarter V-neck shirt with her hair in a lose bun that allowed several wavy tendrils to fall around her neck. She was about to apply makeup when there was a knock at her door.

Johanna opened the door a crack. "Kate, have you seen my diamond studs? I wanted to wear them tonight but I can't find them."

Kate froze; it had been three years and she still hadn't forgotten what had happened to those earrings. After her escapade at her first college party, she had realized she had lost one of her earrings and had hid the other in her jewellery case, which had eaten it sometime during her first year of college, of course. So essentially, she had lost her mother's earrings almost two years ago and she still hadn't told her.

"Uh…" Kate slowly stood from her place in front of the mirror, mascara poised at the ready against her eyelashes. She was about to form a sentence – really she was – when her mother held up her hand, sensing that her cell phone was ringing from her bedroom and dashed to answer it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kate hurriedly completed her task before grabbing a shawl and nearly running down the stairs to where her father was waiting patiently.

"What's up, honey?" Jim turned as his daughter sauntered slowly down the stairs but Johanna appeared at the top of the stairs before she could answer.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to grab something from the office."

Kate turned to her mother in confusion. Johanna rarely ditched the family for work; she was the most balanced person she knew. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Johanna shook her head. "No it can't." As she spoke, Kate wondered why her mother was looking so anxious but brushed it off as case-related stress; not uncommon in the life of a lawyer. "Why don't I just meet you two there? I promise I won't be longer than twenty minutes. Just go ahead and order; I'll have something when I get there."

Jim looked at his wife and instantly recognized the look in her eyes, choosing not to question it. Something was up in her latest case that she wasn't sharing with him. Because they had worked for the same law firm before Kate was born, Jim and Johanna had gotten into the habit of essentially debriefing each other of their cases at the end of the day. It helped to bounce ideas off each other when they were stuck and it also meant that there were no real secrets between each other. He promised himself he would ask her the moment he caught her alone. "Alright dear, I'll order you your usual?" He looked at her over their daughter's head with a meaningful glance which she returned in kind.

"For sure." Her smiled didn't meet her eyes but he let it go. She would tell him when she was ready and he could wait for her. "I'll see you soon."

It had been nearly two hours and Kate had officially gotten worried. They had tried Johanna on her cell and office phones, but there was no answer on either. No one they called had seen or heard from her. She continued to pester her father to leave but he insisted that her mother was fine and it only served to worry her further. Finally, Kate dragged her father from the restaurant and they headed home.

As they approached the house, the knot in Kate's stomach grew tighter as she saw a man standing at their door about to give up trying to ring the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" She hadn't realized that her father was just as worried as she until he spoke, letting her hear the concern in his voice. As the man turned around, both Becket's held their breath.

"My name is Detective Raglan, are you James and Katherine Beckett?" When they nodded in confirmation, his lips tightened and his jaw set firmly. "May we go inside? I'm afraid I have some news…"


	12. Chapter 12

**So I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I hadn't finished the last scene so I made it a two-parter. And thus, here we have the second part of the chapter for your reading pleasure. I know I've gotten a little behind in Moving Day, well a lot behind but I promise to get started today. In the mean time, please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kate opened the door to a familiar sight, one that made her groan in frustration. "Oh, Dad," she muttered, dropping her keys, just missing the side table, and rushed to pick her father up off the floor. She grunted as he gripped the bottle tighter when she tried to grab it out of his hands. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, gathering most of his weight onto her side, she limped with him over to the couch, where she dropped him on his back and left to grab a cold towel from the kitchen.<p>

This had become the norm for nearly four months; she would return from school – she had just transferred to NYU – to find him passed out, or close to, from his latest drinking binge, leaving her to take care of everything. He was still going to work, managing to hide most of his problems from his boss, but she knew it was getting harder for him to mask the smell of alcohol on his breath. She constantly worried about her father, and it didn't help that the police were sitting on their thumbs instead of working to fix the gaping hole in the Beckett family.

Four months ago, Johanna Beckett had gone to run an errand and had never returned. The police had found her body in an alley; and claimed it as 'random gang violence', as though she were just another statistic. Kate knew better; her father was proof of that.

She pressed the damp cloth to her father's forehead with a gentle frustration – the tone one takes when a child has finally calmed down from a temper tantrum. She often felt as though their roles were suddenly reversed. She constantly feared that her father would fall down the rabbit hole of despair and stay there, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces of yet another loss. Once she felt his face was cool enough for her satisfaction, she placed the cloth softly on the coffee table and shifted to pull him back onto his side. Grunting, she huffed before beginning the journey up the stairs.

"Oh, Katie you're *hic* here," Jim Beckett suddenly slurred as his head lolled over to see her for the first time. "Welcome home." He smiled and she coughed at the direct wave of booze-drenched breath that came directly at her.

Kate pulled him higher against her shoulder. "Thanks, Dad. Could you try greeting me when you're sober next time?" She tossed her father unceremoniously onto the master bed, where he flopped on his back and lay very still for a moment before Kate heard soft snoring. Sighing and shaking her head, she watched her father sleep for a moment before bending over to peel his socks off. She had just crumpled the first soiled garment into her fist when he suddenly kicked her in the chest, shoving her back in surprise. She watched as he continued to kick and twist until his feet could touch the floor over the side of the bed.

And now came the nightmares that accompanied Jim Beckett's drunken escapades. Of course he would never admit it, but he hadn't had a sober night in weeks and it was wreaking havoc on his career. Having to go to the same law firm of which his departed wife was once partner just seemed less painful with a permanent buzz. He hated his job for the simple reason that everything reminded him of her: the chair she always sat in beside his desk during their lunch break; the busted coffee-maker over which many a stolen moment had been taken; the nameplate on her door announcing to the world that she was strong and powerful and all his. God, he missed her so much.

And of course his daughter seemed to be doing just fine. She had made all the funeral arrangements, dealt with Johanna's financial matters, and even got possession of her mother's recent case files so she could find someone to close them; all without shedding a tear. _Yes,_ Jim Beckett thought, _my daughter is strong like her mother_ – and he prayed she wouldn't end up like her, gunned down in an alley behind some bar. He never corrected himself – not even in his head – but he knew that she wasn't killed by some random street gang. Everything in Johanna Beckett's life had had a purpose, including her death. But there was no point in chasing around phantom demons – it wasn't worth the loss of another innocent life.

Kate knew almost everything that was going on in her father's head – the nightmares partnered with the openness of being constantly drunk loosened his subconscious tongue so that all of his nightmares passed her ears – or so she thought. She heard nothing of his fear for her or his belief about her mother's murder. The rest broke her heart every night when she came home, and bothered her to no end. How her father could sit there night after night, drowning in misery, when his wife's killer was at large was beyond her. As she watched his restless sleep, it occurred to her that the brave face she was putting on everyday was the mask they had to share in order to recover. Unfortunately, her father didn't seem willing to change his face. With Jim still thrashing half on the bed – with only one sock on – Kate pulled a brochure out of her coat pocket and placed it on the nightstand beside the stale glass of water from the night before. Knowing he would need something when he woke up – as usual – she picked up the glass and calmly entered the generous en-suite bathroom to fill up the glass with fresh water and find a pair of Tylenol. She needed him alert when he woke up.

They had a lot to talk about.

It was nearly 8:30, the moon high in the sky, when Kate looked up from her desk in her bedroom to see her rather put-off father standing in the doorway. "What's this?" he grumbled thickly holding up the brochure.

Kate marked her textbook and closed it slowly knowing that no more work would be done tonight. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remain as casual as possible. "It's a brochure for the Police Academy, Dad."

"I know that." He suddenly threw the pamphlet on the desk but remained in the doorway, his breathing becoming shallow as his worst nightmare came to pass. "What is it doing on my nightstand?" Neither of them mentioned the circumstances leading to him finding the brochure and neither were in the mood.

Kate kept focusing on taking deep breaths and keeping eye contact with her father. "I'm thinking of joining." She straightened her shoulders, daring him to oppose her; which, of course, he did.

Jim still hadn't entered the room but his presence echoed off every wall. "No you're not! I absolutely forbid it."

Kate gaped at him in offence. "You can't forbid me to do anything; this is what I want to do-"

"What you want to do is find the man who killed your mother and I'm telling you to leave it to the professionals."

"But I'll _be_ the professional, Dad," she insisted, stepping closer. "You and I both know Mom's death wasn't random and the police aren't doing a damn thing to try and find the real killer."

"So what?" He stepped over the threshold and into her face. "You're just going to throw yourself in the line of fire and hope that you'll jump before the bullet hits you? Katie, you can't do this."

"I can and I will." Her gaze never faltered. "I'm going to do what no one else will: solve Mom's murder."

"I'm the adult-"

"No you're not," she interrupted hotly. "You're the drunken slob who's so concerned with his own misery that he doesn't seem care this wife is-"

The resounding slap pierced the room and drove them both to silence. Jim's hand shook with fearful disbelief as Kate held her reddening cheek, blinking at him, stunned. In all her life Kate had never been struck by her parents, no matter how bad she was.

"Katie, I-" he started, but she was already brushing past him, headed for the front door.

"I'm joining the NYPD; and you can't stop me."

Jim sank to the floor against her daughter's door frame as she slammed her way out.

Kate pulled the door closed and began to walk. She didn't have the energy to run so she walked out the door and down the street. She felt tears burn her eyes but refused to let them spill. The blurrier her vision became, the faster she walked, until she found herself in a familiar neighbourhood. At the end of the block was her new favourite spot, the library – when she needed a break from her father. Just up the street from there was the bookstore that was always open late. Feeling the need to assert some control, Kate wiped her eyes with the pads of her fingers and walked past the library into the bookstore. Wandering around hastily, she waited for a book cover to catch her eye, so she could make a decision unopposed. As she entered the crime section, she was immediately drawn to a deep red cover, a stark contrast to the duller colours of the surrounding novels. Picking it off the shelf, Kate flipped it over in her hands several times before finally reading the cover.

"At Dusk We Die," she mumbled curiously, before opening the cover to read the jacket. It sounded interesting enough, and it would surely take her mind off her father and everything that came with it. Fishing through her pockets for her wallet, she realized with disdain that she had foolishly left it at home. Sneaking a glance at the empty checkout counter, Kate slipped the hardcover under shirt and made a brisk exit from the store.

Well, she wasn't a cop just yet, and something told her that this book would be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, you have in your possesion, the last chapter of Glass Slippers before the Christmas Season. I won't be writing a new chapter until the New Year so hopefully this will tide you over until then. If you've been reading '12 Days of Christmas' which you should be - if I do say so myself - you'll know that this was finished awhile ago, I just wanted to finish Moving Day before I published this. Alas I've been absolutely blocked with Moving Day so I will try my hardest to get it to you by Christmas if not, it'll be around then. I promise. So I'll be updating 12 Day every day until the 25th and you should get Moving Day sometime in there and you've got Glass Slippers so you should be very happy readers - willing to review even if it's just a 'nice job'? And while we're on that note, I'm going to shamelessly advertise 12 Days and Moving Day because I love them and I know you guys will too. So 12 Days of Christmas is the song that we all know and love with a Canadian Twist on it (you can find it on my profile page) and Moving Day began as just some sexual tension release and slowly grew some semblance of a plot. Basically, it's for all of your sexy needs (meaning no children :P). I think I've bothered you long enough, I'm sure you're anxious to read this new chapter of Glass Slippers. Afterwards, please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Thirteen days; that's how long it had taken for Kate to go down to the records room after she became a rookie police officer. Thirteen days before she couldn't take it any longer, the desperate voice of her mother pulling her into the depths where she now sat, two years later, hunched over a splintered wooden desk. Johanna Beckett's file, worn from use, stared back at her. It was another late night cram session between shifts, looking for any detail that she had missed in the first thousand times she had read the file; though she had a feeling this session would end as all the others had – fruitlessly. But she would not give up on her mother like everyone else had. Her mother deserved justice, and Kate would give it to her, no matter how long it took.<p>

Unfortunately, she was getting nowhere, and the hour was passing one in the morning.

Sighing, Kate slapped the file closed and buried her face in her hands, ducking her shoulders over the table. She hadn't expected to be so tired after working the menial jobs that television never bothers to mention. As draining as it was, she was more determined with each passing day. If only each passing day provided her with hope.

Instead it was just one more day without her mother's guidance to help her along. One more day she hadn't spoken to her father. One more day alone in the city that never sleeps.

_No rest for the wicked, right?_ What had she done that was so wicked?

Trying desperately to harshly knead out the frustration in her temples, she groaned as the ringing in her ears grew louder and louder until they suddenly stopped and she jumped to attention.

"What are you doing down here?"

With a hand to her heart, Kate half turned to face the suited man standing in the doorway, in an odd silhouetted form. "I was just looking at a file." She tried to sound casual, but even she could hear the strain and weariness in her voice. She was always a horrible liar and that hadn't really changed; nothing at all had changed. She turned back to the file, hoping in vain that the man would just walk away but of course she knew he wouldn't – it wouldn't be that easy.

"What's your name, rookie?"

Rolling her eyes, she tucked her head into the crook of her shoulder and grumbled, "Beckett."

She heard his footsteps stop for a moment before continuing toward her and felt his breath on the back of her neck before his head poked out beside her, reading the file name.

"This your mom?"

She closed her eyes, willing the memories – the images – of her body back into her pounding head. She turned away from the man's line of sight to keep from showing the way her nose scrunched in an effort to hide her tears.

"Yeah." Why was he making her so uncomfortable?

"Why are you looking at her file?" Her head shot up, nearly knocking him in the chin when she heard the genuine curiosity in his voice. "Just curious," she defended. She looked at him for the first time, _really_ looked. He was middle-aged, maybe early forties, and had the look of a weathered veteran – the one who had seen too much and was tired but stronger – the one she wanted to be like. She wanted to get through this and come out stronger. Right now, though, every part of her was screaming that she wouldn't come out of this whole.

She suddenly realized that he had been observing her expression as though he were looking for a crucial piece of evidence – something that she was unintentionally revealing to this stranger.

"Bull;" he finally spoke, causing her to shift back uncomfortably. "Look, kid, I've been a homicide detective long enough to know that you can't dwell on the past. There's too much room for regrets and never enough room for happiness."

Kate just stared at this man – this stranger she had just met – who was suddenly analyzing her life and all she could think of was _H__e's a homicide detective; he might know._ "Do you know a John Raglan?"

Obviously he hadn't been following her train of thought; nonetheless he answered her. "I knew Raglan, yeah. Why?"

"Knew him?" she asked, feeling herself gaining the upper hand, finally.

"We've moved on, lost touch. It happens."

Well, it satisfied her question. It wasn't the answer she had hoped for. but it was an answer; _Time to change the subject._ She searched through their conversation for something else and only one thing stuck out at her. "So you work Homicide?"

"Yeah?" He was leaning against the table, completely engaged in their conversation; like he actually cared. Maybe she did, too.

"How do you do it?" She found herself asking. "How can you go about your day knowing that anyone could die at any moment and you won't be able to stop it?"

"By focusing on the living."

She was stunned into silence for a moment before responding with her gut. "But you work homicide. Isn't it your job to honour the dead?"

"No, it's my job to honour those the dead left behind – to take care of them. Make sure they get closure. The living always come first."

"So you're just supposed to forget the people who've died?"

"Not a chance. You never forget them; but dwelling on their death instead of focusing on their life is as bad as letting them be forgotten. You stop caring about the dead, more of them show up."

Suddenly this conversation struck a chord inside that she hadn't intended to be struck. This was hitting too close to home but it was too late to back out now. "But even if you care, the killers can go free."

"That's right." The room was suddenly thick with a heavy silence. "And that's why we keep fighting so that they know, no matter how many times they knock us down, we're still gonna get back up."

"And what if you can't get back up?" she whispered; her eyes boring into his with an intensity that she hadn't felt before.

"Then you find someone to lean on." His answer was so profoundly simple that she was silent for a moment, her fingers, playing with the frayed edge of the file, before she put to words the one thing that had been squeezing her heart for two years.

"I just don't understand how people can do this to each other."

He stood, indicating the end of the conversation. "That's what you're here to figure out."

"I'm here to catch my mother's killer." She spoke with determination, not turning to meet him as he headed for the doorway.

"Better be careful, kid; that's a dark road you're heading on."

This time, Kate looked directly at him, meeting his eyes in challenge. "I'll go as far as it takes to find the ones responsible for her murder and bring them to justice."

"Just be careful, all right?" It was incredible, Kate thought, that he genuinely seemed to care for her well-being – a fact which struck her deeply.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," she called, leaning over her chair to grab his attention as he turned the corner. The man paused at the threshold, his hands grasping the door frame as though his life depended on it.

"Montgomery. Roy Montgomery."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, kid."

Kate rung her hands for the thousandth time since stepping out of the cab and they were no dryer for it. To say she was nervous would be a grave understatement – one she was barely willing to admit. She hadn't spoken to her father in two years; after their fight over the police academy, she rented a horrible apartment in a horrible part of the city and moved out on her own. She had regretted every day of it. Now she was standing at his doorstep, praying that something hadn't happened to him and the longer she stood there, the worse she felt. More out of fear for what she would find on the other side, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. After a few moments of shuffling and bangs (as though someone were running into numerous items), Jim Beckett opened the door on his daughter with a lazy smile and a sway in his step. The sight of her took his smile away, though he still leaned against the door as though his life depended on it. "Katie, so you've come to apologize?"

She closed her eyes, hoping to block out the stench of booze on his breath and the slur of his speech; nothing had changed since she'd left – maybe it was a mistake to return at all. "No dad," her voice was soft but steady "I've just come to see how you are."

He raised his arms wide enough to through his delicate equilibrium off balance and he stumbled into the hallway, allowing Kate to see into the house a little clearer. Dirty clothes, moulding take out containers and countless bottles of liquor were strewn around the once immaculate living room, confirming her suspicions that he was still drowning his sorrows. How he could cling to the past like that was disgusting and heartbreaking. "Well as you can see, Katie, I am perfectly fine so you don't need to be worried about me." She wanted to gag at the state of her once admirable father grasping a hold of a door that barely represented her home anymore.

"Of course I'm worried, Dad, you're sick. Look at you; this has to stop." He was silently observing her for a moment before he reached over the threshold and pulled his daughter a little closer by her coat.

"Well, look who's talking miss 'I have everything under control." She turned her face away as she placed her hands over Jim's and tried to pull away. He had never been this bad before.

"Dad-"She grunted, but he wasn't finished apparently.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been doing the last two years. Wallowing in your mother's murder, barely keeping your head above water; being obsessed with her won't bring her back Katie."

That snapped her attention. "A drinking yourself to death will?"

When she finally broke free, it was Jim who pushed her to the porch where she looked up at him with a mixture of shock and anger and a hurt she didn't think she could still feel. "Don't come trying to fix my problems until you've fixed your own." With that, he slammed the door in her face, leaving Kate to her thoughts and her tears on what had to be the coldest night of the year.

She walked back to her apartment in silence passing by store after store until she looked up as she crossed the street. 24 hour liquor store; open for your convenience. As she stared at the flashing sign, she glanced at her surroundings, almost afraid that someone was watching her, before crossing the street. She walked past the liquor store with a quick spit to the ground before continuing to her apartment a few blocks around the corner.

Tonight she would give in to temptation and read a book – maybe by her new favourite writer – instead of wallowing in the past. Tonight she would cry into her pages and forget that she had tried to reconcile with her father – forget everything Montgomery had said. This was about the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. See you guys in January!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness I honestly did not mean to leave this story for so long. Life just sort of snuck up on me but I'm back now with a new chapter of Glass Slippers and the last chapter in the Kate Beckett trilogy. Next chapter, we're going to peek into Rick's new life with Merideth and Alexis and then we'll see how it goes from there. I know I had a beta in the past and you may not have noticed but it made a huge difference to me; unfortunately our schedules no longer work and so my fanfics will be unbeta'd from this point forward. Therefore I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors. But, hey, here's a new chapter of Glass Slippers just for you - and I promise with every fiber of my being that I will not wait this long to update another chapter. Also as a side note, how excited is everyone for the February line-up of Castle? We've got Film Noir, a two-parter and a Fairytale-based episode. Pinch me I must be dreaming! **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>She was distraught. That was the only way to describe her absolute despair at the direction her life had taken. Her mother was dead, her father had kicked her out and she was assigned a new Training Officer because her last one didn't believe she would make it. Late today, whenever she got up the courage, she would have to walk up those stairs into the precinct and meet another seasoned veteran who didn't believe a woman with personal agenda could become a cop. Well, she would show them – she hoped – and she would become the best cop they'd ever seen. And she'd start by finding her mother's killer. That's what had brought her down to the records room in the first place but staring at her mother's photo had grasped all of the negative feelings she'd been collecting in the past few years and spilled them to the surface and over the edge. So there she sat, in the relative darkness of the basement with the shapeless walls absorbing her tears, sobbing into her mother's file. She didn't notice the figure approaching her until he called her name from somewhere much too close for her comfort. "Kate Beckett?" Her hands flew to her face, swiftly and subtly – as was possible – wiping the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Uh, yes?" She sniffled.

"I'm Mike Royce, your new Training Officer." Her hands stilled.

"Oh." It was quiet but he must have heard her because her chair suddenly swiveled beneath her and she was face to face with Mike Royce. He was older but distinguished with salt and pepper hair and soft brown eyes. His face was wrinkled with laugh lines and overall, she thought he was rather good-looking – if you went for the mature but fun type.

She was startled from her thoughts as he gripped her chin so she would face him directly. "Have you been crying kid?" Her eyes hit the roof, hoping to hide the remnants of her fit of weakness.

"No." She protested but he tugged her chin from side to side, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah you have." He sighed before releasing his hold on her, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket and tossing a small packet of tissues at her. "Here, clean up." She stared at the tissues in her lap before opening it slowly and pulling a thin tissue, bringing it to her nose. She sniffled into it a few times before closing her fist over it and grabbing another one for her eyes. "So your mom died right?" She paused before closing her eyes and continuing with a much stronger hand.

"She was murdered actually."

"So what difference does it make?" He shrugged, causing her to straighten her shoulders with the Kleenex now in her lap.

"It makes a world of difference."

"She's still gone."

"But someone else took her." Her voice was rising in agitation but Royce remained standing, staring down at her with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"And you're here to find her killer." He stated.

She closed her mouth, not daring to retort the backhanded comment on her lips. Instead, she lowered her voice and continued to stare up at him defiantly. "You going to tell me to quit?"

"Would you listen if I did?" There was still that laugh line mocking her – as though he didn't believe that she was serious in her vendetta.

"No." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Then why bother?" He shrugged again and she still felt the need to defend herself but let him finish. "I'd rather train you to be the best cop you can be so you can do what you came here to do."

"You're going to help me find my mother's killer?" She leaned forward hopefully, her hands at the edge of her seat.

"No, that's your thing kid." He squatted down on his heels to be relatively eye-level with her. "I'm just here to train you. Whatever it is that's driving you to be here, you gotta use that to find justice for everyone. Not just your mom. We're cops because we care no matter what other agenda we may have; we always make time for the victims." He patted her knee before rising up and heading for the door. "Come on kid, we'd better get upstairs."

He was only paces ahead of her but she called to him. "Royce; why are you a cop?"

He looked over his shoulder at her with that ridiculous grin on his face. "Because I can." Kate watched her new training officer leave with a sense of fascination and almost smile on her face. She reached behind her to close her mother's case file before switching off the lights and following Royce.

* * *

><p>"No way, kid." Royce shook his head in an almost panic. "I am not doing that."<p>

"Come on Royce." Kate pleaded in a whisper as they stood in the back alley, surrounded by bikers. "It's the only way to get a drop on Minnelli."

He looked at her skeptically but he could never deny her anything – especially when she was right; still. "There has to be a better way." Kate shook her head and sighed in resign before turning to the posse with a sweet if not over-exaggerated smile on his face. "Hey sweet cheeks," he winked at the brunette in the think leather jacket in shredded jeans "why don't we take this somewhere a little more private." There was no mistaking the innuendo in his voice and it take all Kate had not to giggle.

The woman looked between the two boys – more like hulks – on either side of her with a raised eyebrow before her eyes fell to Royce in appraisal. After a moment, her entire demeanor fell and she smiled revealing two missing yellow teeth and a blush against her pale cheeks. "Okay." If they didn't know any better, they would have thought she had giggled but regardless, they were going with it. The woman dismounted her bike on tree-trunk legs and stalked towards Royce with a slight skip in her step, not bothering to slow down as she grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner. Kate pursed her lips to keep from smiling as Royce glared at her, mouthing 'you owe me' as he was pulled out of sight. As soon as their leader was gone, Kate turned to the two remaining bikers with her own over exaggerated smile.

"Now boys, who wants to tell me where I can find Antonio Minnelli?"

* * *

><p>Kate and Royce entered the scene with matching faces of disgust on their faces. "This is why I'm never getting a dog." She stated, observing what was once a male in his late-twenties.<p>

"I don't think it was the dog that killed him." She looked up to see the medical examiner kneel across from her at the body. She didn't recognize the brunette but instantly took a liking to her – mostly because she looked to be her age and in a profession full of older men, she was a breath of fresh air. As if sensing Kate's curiosity, the woman stuck out her hand. "Dr. Lanie Parish, Apprentice Medical Examiner." Kate shook her hand over the body with a smile.

"Kate Beckett." She paused in considering her title. "Police Officer." Then she laughed. "Just call me Kate."

Lanie smiled. "Alright Kate, like I said, I don't think your boy here was killed by a dog. I think these bite marks may be post mortem."

Once the new doctor had finished her preliminary examination and the body was being wrapped up to be taken to the morgue, Kate and Lanie exchanged cards with a promise to meet later to discuss the case. Kate tucked the card into her front pocket, walking towards her partner who had taken to standing on the sidelines to let her work. She watched his expression shift into a smirk as she approached him and she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He shrugged, his arms still crossed over his chest as they began to walk in sync with each other. "Nothing," he smiled "it's just nice to see you getting along with people your own age."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It means I'm way too old for you, kid." He winked before shrugging out of her grasp and continuing towards their car.

She shook her head. "That's what you think."

* * *

><p>"Kid what are you doing?" Royce grabbed the file from her hand and tossed on the desk opposite her.<p>

"Don't call me 'kid', Royce I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't." He lowered his voice before anyone else could take notice of their little discussion in the middle of the precinct. "You're letting yourself drown in your mother's case. I know what you're doing when you're not working; you're here." He pointed to the file accusingly. "Neck deep in the past."

"You told me 'whatever drives me'-"

"Not when it's driving you over the edge." Her face fell into silence as did the rest of the precinct though most of them only pretended not to listen. "You're driving way too fast and you're headed straight for that cliff and…" he shook his head "I'd hate to see you throw yourself off the end."

"I'm not driving too fast, Royce, I know when to pull the emergency break."

"No you don't; because you should have pulled it long ago."

Kate could feel her chest tightening but refused to relent as her voice grew thicker. "So, what? You want me to quit?"

"I want you to take a step back." His voice was soft now. "Kate…" His voice trailed off as he tried to find just the right words to comfort her.

With a sudden burst of irritation and frustration, she ripped her coat from her chair and flung it over her shoulder. "I think I preferred 'kid'." She muttered as she stormed out of the precinct, the other officers, creating a path for her.

The moment Kate reached her own car, she sat in the driver's seat, placed the keys in the ignition, dropped her head in her hands and cried for nearly an hour. She stopped at the liquor store on the way home and grabbed a bottle of scotch which rested in the passenger seat beside her, taunting her all the way to her measly little apartment. Once inside, she flicked on the main lights and numbly made her way to her couch, curling up on the end and tucking her feet under her. Placing the bottle on the mismatched coffee table, she stared at it for a long moment, letting her argument with Royce really sink in. Thinking of him brought her hand closer to the bottle, her fingers resting on the coffee table. But then her mind went to her father and their last encounter what had seemed life-times ago but was in reality only a few months – six months, thirteen days and four hours – and her fingers instantly coiled into a fist, avoiding the bottle. She would _not_ become her father and drown herself in liquor. She needed something else to drown herself in. She vaguely glanced towards the warm inviting bath tub and considered drowning herself in that but before that thought could fully form her eyes roamed and fell on her bookshelf. Pushing herself from the couch with her sore knuckles, she slowly approached the shelf, instantly eyeing the 'C' section and pulling out a copy of 'Flowers For Your Grave' by Richard Castle. Flipping it open to the well worn first page, she wandered into the kitchen and blindly reached for a glass of water as she continued to read. Leaning against the counter, she continued to read for several more hours in various positions around the house, forgetting the whisky bottle until the next morning when she glanced at it, and sighed before placing it under her sink with the rest of the bottles.

* * *

><p>"Royce this is crazy." She protested.<p>

"Hey," he slapped her shoulder "I have done _far_ worse things for you so suck it up."

Rolling her eyes, Kate sighed before adjusting her bleach blonde wig. "Fine," she snapped her fingers in his face, pointing menacingly "but if you ever breathe a word about this to anyone, I will tell everyone about the incident with the monkey." His wise widened before closing into slits.

"That's playing dirty Beckett." She smirked and pursed her lips which were exaggerated against the nearly white wig. "Now get out there and do that little strip tease I know you love doing." She gaped at him as he pushed her onto the peer-drenched stage as the bright lights masked the faces of the cat-callers and whistlers but the effect was the same. Here we go again.

* * *

><p>Kate practically ran up to her partner and threw her arms around him, spinning with the momentum. He laughed with her but more in confusion. "Royce I can't believe it; I made Detective Class 1." Finally, his smile widened and he pulled her into a proper hug.<p>

"That's great kid, I'm real happy for you." She instantly heard the regret in his voice and pulled back to face him.

"Mike what's wrong?" Her voice now uncertain and fearful; he didn't respond as she released him but continued his task of packing his belongings from his desk. "Mike what are you doing?" She was panicking now.

"I'm packing up, kid. I'm retiring." He was regretful but confident in his decision; it was time to move on.

Kate felt a weight press on her chest as reality hit her hard and fast. "But we're… we're partners you can't just… _leave me_." She never realized how hard it was to admit that she hated being left.

"You don't need me anymore kid." He shrugged and in that instant her heart screamed 'yes I do' but she didn't dare voice it. Not in the precinct; not to him.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"I did my time." He resigned. "Now we both gotta move on."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it only half went down. "Will I ever see you?"

"Probably," he smiled and his wrinkles – now seemingly more defined "it might be nice to swap stories once in a while." She nodded encouragingly but said nothing as he slung some of his things onto his hip and offered her a one-armed hug which she held with all her might. Reluctantly she let him go and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "See you around, kid." And then he was gone.

A week later, Kate was staring once again at an unopened bottle of whisky but this time she reached for the phone, dialing the number she had written on her hand. After the second ring, someone answered.

"Hello, Doctor Reynolds' office how may I help you today?" Kate closed her eyes.

"Hi, my name is Kate Beckett I'd like to make an appointment with Doctor Reynolds? He's supposed to be the best at what he does right?" She hadn't meant for her voice to be so raw but it couldn't be helped.

The receptionist paused before answering calming and carefully. "Doctor Reynolds is a very skilled psychiatrist and will do whatever he can to help you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Castle Monday my lovelies. And it's a two-parter tonight and everything. The apocolypse is not coming, I just posted a new chapter of Glass Slipper. Hooray! So here we go, stepping into Rick's world for a little while. We aren't back tracking so it's been three years since we last saw him. I believe the next chapter will also be about Rick so we'll see what happens. So enjoy the new chapter and enjoy Castle Two-Parter Monday! **

**A quick thank you to my lovely beta for the last minute edit. I love you very much and I will send it to you sooner, I promise :)**

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Rick unlocked the door to the loft, letting Alexis run inside only to run into the arm of the couch and flop over the end, erupting in a fit of the sweetest giggles that only three-year-olds could make. He sauntered in after her, dropping her jacket along with his own onto the armchair, watching in amusement as his daughter tucked and rolled to lay[1] [Unknown A2] flat on the couch, still grinning happily. He leaned over the arm of the brand-new couch to watch her expressions. "Did you like the museum today?"<p>

Alexis' response was to giggle and reach for the stubble which graced his chin.

Smiling, he picked her up around the waist and tucked her around his arm, falling onto his back on the couch, his callused fingers tickling her sides. "Daddy did, too."

Rick couldn't stop grinning as his daughter wriggled in his arms, half trying to escape his hands. He'd needed a break from work as much as she had needed a break from the turmoil of being a three-year-old – all right, so maybe she just liked spending time with her dad – so an afternoon at the Metropolitan Museum was just what the doctor ordered.

Ever since Alexis was born, Rick wanted so desperately to spend as much time with her as he could – he remembered the first time he held her in his hands and vowed then that she would be number one in his life. But with his last three books making the best seller list, his new publishing company, Black Pawn, was desperate for more; and it wasn't as though he could refuse them.

Well, he _could_ refuse to write, but that would have landed him, his daughter, and his blushing wife of three years in a rather difficult situation – one he would not be responsible for. So as long as he continued to write, Alexis would continue to giggle, and that was all it took to cement his decision to keep producing murder mysteries.

Their giggles were suddenly interrupted by what could only be described as moan of ecstasy coming from behind Rick's closed bedroom door. Rick's hands stilled when he heard the sound and sprung into action when he heard the photograph – most likely the one of the Rick and Alexis the day she was born – being knocked off the side table, shattering into a million pieces.

Lifting Alexis on the floor, he guided her towards the stairs, asking her quietly to go to her room. She ascended the stairs slowly, stopping at the fourth step to look back at her father, who was cautiously approaching his study, which led to his bedroom. Turning around on unsteady feet, she sat on the step, her head resting in her palms, to wait for her father's verdict.

Rick slowly approached the door - feeling his daughter's eyes on him, her curiosity a sure sign that the little one was in fact his daughter – still hesitant about who or what might be on the other side, and what the implications would be.

Then he heard a distinctly male voice cry out 'Meredith' and, anger surging though him, he thrust the door open. He stood there in the doorway, his chest heaving with fury and just a pang of hurt, as he watched the pale-skinned woman he had married riding the man beneath her. Her hips moved in a circular motion, her head tilted back, red waves of hair bouncing in time with her thrusts. The room was humid and smelt of sweat – her sweat – the air thick with sex and perspiration from both parties.

All he could see of the other man were his thick, muscular legs, and his thin, long fingers with a death grip on her hips, staining her flesh white in the pink of lust. With her legs straddled wide, his eyes fell to the photo which had fallen and shattered, his heart sinking; it wasn't the photo of him and Alexis but of him and Meredith on their wedding day, her belly swollen with his – _their_ – child.

When he finally did speak, his voice was quiet but amidst the groans of pleasure it was echoing. "Meredith?"

He heard her gasp and her movements stilled as the man beneath her let out a resounding 'shit'. The air was suddenly very still.

After a long, tense moment, Meredith spoke, her voice tight and shaking bother from adrenaline and fear. "Rick?" She wasn't facing him but Rick could tell she was trying to maintain her composure – maybe even pass this off as no big deal – but they both knew what this was; the last straw.

He tilted his head to the side, his chest still heaving slowly and steadily, trying desperately to calm his bubbling anger. "Hello, Meredith." In one swift move, the redhead had rolled off of her personal pony to lean back on her arms, completely exposed to her husband, who instantly looked away, a hand coming to cover his eyes. "God, Meredith, put some clothes on."

"I thought you liked me naked."

He abandoned his last ounce of sanity in favor of turning to gape at her in disgust. "Oh my God, you are unbelievable." He suddenly turned on the man leaning back on his elbows, thankfully covered with a sheet – his sheet – not unattractive, but in this context, the most evil man on the face of the earth. "Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"

The man cleared his throat. "I'm…uh… Joe."

Rick turned once again to Meredith, ignoring the man in his –their – bed. "Joe? Your director, Joe[3] ?"

Her only response was to shrug as she slowly crossed her legs hoping to turn this into some odd sexual scene that would only play out in her head.

"You are pathetic."

Her face fell for a moment and he could have sworn he saw hurt in her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care over the blind rage he was still feeling. "Come on Richard-"

"No, Meredith," he said firmly, even as she stood with that endearing leer that only she could produce.

She jumped at his harsh tone but still tilted her head, shrugging it off. "Well, fine, I don't think this marriage was working out anyways."

"You think?" he scoffed. He was in disbelief that this conversation was even happening.

Meredith stared at him a long moment, gauging the seriousness of his expression. Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle with maintaining her dignity, she scoffed, rolling her eyes and gesturing towards the man who had yet to move from the bed. "Come on, Joe."

Joe scrambled to stand beside her, still holding the sheet around his waist and refusing to look Rick in the eyes. She was stepping through the doorway when Rick called to her, pleading and almost desperation in his voice – though the desperation was not directed at her. "Please put some clothes on."

She stopped in the doorway, suddenly turning on him in frustration. "Why!"

"Because Alexis is out there."

Her face fell in an instant. _Oh god. _

"Remember her? Your daughter?"

Of course she remembered her daughter, how could she not? The thought of her daughter listening to any of this conversation broke her heart but there was no way any of this was her fault, right? Rick was supposed to have been out all day, never having to find out that she wasn't committed to this marriage any longer.

Her voice was quiet as she gulped at the lump in her throat. "You'll tell her?"

"You're not even going to say goodbye to her?" The look of disgust in Rick's eyes only fueled her ultimate decision more.

"Oh, I'll be seeing her again." She tilted her head forward in defiance, before snatching the clothes from the floor and turning on her heel into the master bathroom to change.

Joe stood there uncomfortably for a moment, looking between Rick and the bathroom door and was about to open his mouth when Rick raised his hands in defeat. "Go."

The man followed Meredith into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Rick alone in the bedroom, still reeking of sweat and betrayal. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair as he made a hasty escape into the relative openness of the living room.

The first thing he heard was the sound of his daughter on the stairs, sniffling, almost cowering under the railing. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to her, sitting on the step beside her and embracing her when she latched on to his middle in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

She whimpered into his shirt, shaking uncontrollably. "Daddy?" She looked up at him slowly, her eyes as red as her hair "Is Mommy really gone?"

He looked at her a long moment before pulling her into his side, leaning his head against hers. "Yeah, I think so."

"But I'll still get to see her right?" She looked up at her father with such hope in her eyes that he wasn't sure he could answer any other way.

"You will, I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Good Mythical Friday Morning my lovelies. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but when I have time off, nothing gets done. Therefore, I know what I'm doing to for the next chapter but it isn't written yet. Maybe this weekend. Also, this Chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine - please forgive me. After this, we've got one more Rick-Centered chapter before we move forward to some crazy sexual tension in the next chapter. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><em>March 23 1997<em>

_We received word yesterday morning that Meredith Castle, wife of emerging best-selling author Richard Castle, has filed for divorce. The couple have just recently celebrated their fourth anniversary this past February and we have heard from a reliable source that the couple are preparing to part ways. According to the source, the couple have been having loud arguments in the night disturbing the neighbors in their Manhattan building, including one incident in which the police had to be involved. The arguments ended with Meredith supposedly walking out on Rick last week with an unidentified male. So it may be that New York's rising star author will be single in time for the summer rush. No word yet on who will receive custody of their nearly four year-old daughter Alexis Castle._

Rick placed the newspaper down on his desk calmly, taking a long, deep breath before folding the newspaper over, covering the blurb on the society page and reaching for his phone to make a very strict phone call to the Newspaper Editor. Alexis would not be mentioned again.

_October 19 1997_

_Richard Castle, best-selling author, was spotted walking down the street hand in hand with none other than Lindsey Price last night, claim several New York readers. The twenty-one year old actress, who currently stars as Michael Lai on the _Bold and the Beautiful,_ was spotted exiting La Bernardin with Castle last night looking to be in very high spirits. Sources say that the couple were friendly with each other, constantly touching and smiling, and only had eyes for each other. Since the confirmation of his divorce, readers have been anxious to know who will be on his arm for the premiere of his latest novel titled '_Hell Hath No Fury_'. Could she be the right Price for this Castle?_

Rick groaned into his black coffee, rolling his eyes at the cheesy pun closing the article. Sitting at the kitchen island, his butt slowly going numb from the wooden stool - he would have to get more comfortable chairs for this thing - he looked up when he heard the pattering of bare feet across the hard wood floor. He smiled sympathetically at the woman emerging from his study connected to his first floor bedroom, holding her head in discomfort. "Hey." He grimaced when she moaned in response.

"Oh, remind me to _never_ drink that much _ever_ again."

"Uh huh," he hummed in response "and it probably wasn't best to drink that much in such an expensive restaurant."

She finally reached the island and rested her elbows on it, leaning beside him. "Probably not;" she tilted her head with a small smile "thanks for letting me crash here but you know," she ran her finger down his chest, dipping into his undershirt briefly "you didn't have to sleep on the couch." Before she reached her destination, he gripped her hand tightly and patted it on the top of the counter.

"It was my pleasure to have you stay here last night, Lindsey; let's not have a repeat performance though?" He saw the disappointment in her eyes at his rejection but it was quickly replaced by some well-placed teasing.

"Well, if you ever want a different kind of performance, feel free to call me." It was then that the pair heard a groan coming from upstairs and Rick's eyes widened.

"Well," he clasped her waist and shoulder, subtly guiding her towards the front door, grabbing her discarded articles of clothing on his way out "it was lovely meeting you, thank you for a nice evening. Good luck with your career and I'm sure we'll meet again." Knowing the tactics of a man caught in a lie, Lindsey narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips in the middle of the open doorway.

"You know, I thought you were a gentleman Richard Castle but I guess you didn't sleep on the couch last night did you?"

His eyes darted around the frame before meeting her. "Uh, nope." And then the door was closed in her face, forgotten as the sound of footsteps echoed on the stairs.

"Daddy?" He looked up to see a sleepy-eyed Alexis dressed in pink flannel pajamas rubbing her eyes as she slowly descended the stairs. "Who was at the door?"

Meeting her at the foot of the stairs, he scooped her into his arms, resting her on his hip as he stalked back to the island. "No one pumpkin." He rested her on the counter top next to his mug and kept a hand on her knee to steady her.

"Why do you call me pumpkin?" She tilted her head, watching him sip his coffee, cringing at the still steaming temperature.

"Because," he smiled, placing his coffee down so he could tap her nose "your hair is orange and you're always grinning." His explanation elicited a giggle, not at the silliness of his behavior but rather at the absurdity of his argument.

"Daddy," she grinned "my hair is red not orange; that makes no sense."

Sighing in awe and exasperation Rick shook his head. "Of course what was I thinking, I apologize." Her grin suddenly fell and she bit her lip, concentrating on what must be a rather puzzling question.

"But you'll still call me pumpkin right?"

_September 24 1998_

_Last night, we ran into Kimora Lee Perkins on the arm best-selling mystery author Richard Castle at the New York premiere of _Wit_, written by Margaret Edson. Perkins, in New York to promote her new line of clothing known as 'Baby Phat', accompanied the author to the premiere with a smile on her face and nothing but good things to say about the ruggedly handsome writer next to her. Perkins claimed to be very happy with her fiance Richard Simmons and that she and Castle are simply good friends but we can't help wondering if Simmons should be worried about his fellow Richard._

Rick released a bark of laughter, reading the article in his office in the mid-morning light. He knew Alexis was up already - he had heard her come downstairs two hours ago to make herself breakfast - but would be playing silently in her room until hunger got the better of her so he still had a few hours to himself before he had to be dad. He enjoyed being dad - he did very much - but last night had been rather draining and he had consumed quite a large amount of alcohol and his own laughter shot through his temples at an alarming rate. Wincing, he closed his eyes to block out the suddenly bright light of the sun peering through his blinds, not hearing the little one in the doorway. "Daddy, are you okay?" His eyes shot open.

"Yeah pumpkin I'm good." Still suspicious, Alexis narrowed her eyes, approaching him cautiously with a scrutinizing gaze that could never belong to anyone else.

"I don't believe you." She spoke slowly, climbing into his lap to inspect her father's features; blood shot eyes, stale breath, thick five o'clock shadow. "You need to shave daddy." She observed, her tiny fingers running through his beard.

Gripping her waist he smiled down at her. "Did you have a nice night with Uncle Rick?"

He almost laughed out loud when she scrunched her nose and shook her head slightly. "He's nice but kind of creepy." He did laugh at this.

"Oh sweetie." He hugged her to him.

_July 5 1999_

_To celebrate the last fourth of July of the Century we checked in with best-selling author Richard Castle outside of the Mets v. Braves game and he seemed to be in quite a rush to get inside. He politely cheered on his home team and mentioned his new book _A Skull at Springtime_ before excusing himself to enter the stadium. Before speaking to us, we overheard a conversation between him and a woman whom we can only assume was waiting for him in the V.I.P. box where this news reporter was not allowed to enter. We're left wondering who this mysterious woman is as the couple where nowhere to be found after the home town win for the Mets - no doubt celebrating in private - so we can only speculate that it is someone from Castle's publishing house. Earlier this week, he was spotted getting into a cab outside his home with a rather attractive blonde whom sources have confirmed works for Black Pawn Publishing, the company currently representing Castle. More details to come._

As strange as it was, Rick felt a sense of pride in reading this little blurb about his outing with Alexis knowing that the society column hadn't made the connection - or refused to as per their agreement. He knew he couldn't control what dirty little minds wrote about him but as long as Alexis stayed out of it, he was content. But now it seemed as though they were willing to put him 'in a relationship' with any woman he happened to be standing beside. His new publisher, Gina, was far from girlfriend material.

_February 13 2000_

_A source at Black Pawn Publishing confirmed that Richard Castle, best-selling author, is in a steady relationship with his publisher Gina Griffin. While neither would comment, we can assume that the relationship is serious - or at least growing so - as witnesses report Griffin leaving and entering Castle's downtown loft at all hours of the day and a large amount of yelling is involved. Since Castle's divorce in '97 all eligible bachelorettes in New York have been anxious to see who will become the next Mrs. to this ruggedly handsome author. Could Gina Griffin become wife number two?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ladies and gents, here we are with a new Chapter of Glass Slippers (your favourite Fan Fic, I'm sure) and the last of the Rick-centered chapters. This one is rather special so I ask that you love it and give it the benefit of the doubt. I'm not entirely happy with how I presented the characters in this chapter but it's allowed to be a little out of character. Happy March and I assure that Castle may be on hiatus but I will not be :)**

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Rick cleared his throat as he approached her, holding the door open for her as she exited the coffee shop. She was certainly pretty – flowing brown hair, bright eyes and a nice ass to match – maybe he could gain useful knowledge from this endeavour. She smirked, looking him up and down, trying to gauge his intentions; so far they spelt 'turn down' but there was something in his eyes that made her stay. "Can I help you?" she titled her head to deter him in any notion that she was easy – she wasn't, in any meaning of the term.<p>

Her tone stunned him momentarily but it was only long enough for her to roll her eyes and brush past him out into the winter air, a cup of coffee, nestled in her gloves. "Sophia Turner." She stopped in her tracks when he called her name and she turned in a rather stunned fashion. The snow fell wistfully between then, oblivious to the intense stares between the pair in the middle of the thinly crowded street.

Immediately on her guard, she turned and spoke over her shoulder "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." She had rounded the corner before she felt a hand clasp her wrist and she snapped her opposite hand over to capture her attacker's wrist. Looking up, she found herself face to face with those same blue eyes that had originally endeared her to him.

Seemingly unfazed by their current position, Rick breathed deeply and spoke in a lower, rumbling voice that suddenly sent shivers down her spine. "Agent Turner" he continued when her eyes widened in shock "if you would just give me a moment of your time…" She had pulled him into the nearest alley and tossed him against the frozen bricks before he could finish his sentence.

"Who are you?" She growled, her elbow coming up to his throat to add a sense of urgency to his answer. "How do you know me?"

His hands were up against the wall, not daring to fight against the woman current constricting his breathing. "If you would let me finish." He spoke indignantly, trying his best to remain cool as his face turned red. Sophia eyed him for a long moment, not daring to admit that she was momentarily lost in his eyes, before slowly releasing her grip on his neck enough to allow him to breathe.

"Talk." She commanded, keeping her elbow in sight in case anything happened.

Swallowing for the hundredth time in as many second, Rick closed his eyes but spoke before she lost her nerve. "My name is Richard Castle; I'm a novelist looking to do research."

"How did you know where to find me?" She snapped, using her elbow as a serious threat.

"Whoa," he protested when her elbow came dangerously close to his throat "Billy James said you might be willing to help." He offered her a small smile, hoping she would get his meaning.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step back – still well within the realm of pain – and raised her arms in surrender. "I can't disclose any information about the C.I.A. Mr. Castle so if that's what you came looking for-"

"No!" He assured, hazarding a moment to rub his tender throat. "I'm not here to research the C.I.A.; I'm here to research you."

Her hands were on her hips in an instant. "If this is some weird come on…" She warned.

"It's not, I promise; I'm just looking for a strong female character in a government-based job." He collapsed against the wall, sensing a significant enough shift in the mood of the conversation that he was no longer in danger of bodily harm. "All I ask is that you allow me to follow you around for a few weeks, let me get to know what it's like to be a woman in a man's world."

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

"It may be cheesy but it's the truth." He assured, hoping his baby blues would work their magic; a moment later, she melted.

"I knew Billy was gay." She smirked when he glared at her. "I have to ask my superiors," she conceded "but I see no reason why you can't follow me around for a few weeks."

* * *

><p>The bullets were flying from everywhere at once. Safely tucked in the corner, Rick watched as Sophia ran toward him, crouched over as glass from rebound object flew at her. Before Rick knew what was happening she had tackled him to the ground as a bullet nicked the wall where his head had been. Now straddling him on the dirty warehouse floor, she placed her hands on his chest, to steady herself but it did more to arouse her than anything. His heaving chest beneath her and the sweat oozing from her body was too close to what she wanted this to be; even worse, his eyes were staring into hers, black as her own. His hands had flown to her waist on reflex and refused to move. She was completely captured in the moment – so much so that she was startled into action by a bullet shattering the glass above their heads. Forgetting her position and the moment they had shared, Sophia jumped to her feet, retrieving her gun which had fallen to the floor in her dive to protect Rick and turned back to her attackers. Rick could have sworn he had heard her muttering 'dirty Russians' as she returned to the fray, leaving a very confused and slightly horny writer.<p>

* * *

><p>The front door to her apartment flew open and the couple fell in, their lips locked in a melding of lips, teeth and tongue. The door was pushed closed by her body being pushed against it, their lips never leaving each other's as he slipped his knee between her legs, pulling a moan from her throat. He had her hands pinned over her head as he finally broke the kiss to trail sloppy licks and pecks along her throat and around to her ear, tugging on her earlobe until she released a cat-like mewl. Their laboured breathing was the only sound in her apartment and it echoed through the empty room. He continued his journey down her body and her head tilted back in ecstasy, prompting her to say something before things went farther. "Aren't you dating your publisher?"<p>

Rick continued to feast on her upper body as he spoke, the humming of his words, rippling through her body. "I never would; the press are just so anxious to get me involved with someone that they'll place me with anyone." He paused this time to look in her eyes. "I would never cheat." Somehow touched by his words, she placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her thumbs over his stubble.

"You're a good guy, Rick." Just as soon as it was spoken, Rick's gave turned primal as he grabbed her right wrist and licked it slowly.

"Tonight, I aim to be very bad." As he continued his descent on her body, he brought her hand with him, sending her body over the edge.

* * *

><p>Rick smiled as he hung up with Alexis, confirming their dinner plans for the night when Sophia stormed up to him as he waited outside her apartment. "You're ditching me again aren't you?" She accused before he could open his mouth. "This is the fourth date night you've skipped out on."<p>

Grabbing her wrists so she wouldn't poke him as she did when she was particularly upset, he ushered her into a neighbouring alley where they would have a decent amount of privacy. "Sophia," he spoke gently but firmly "they aren't dates, they're fuck fests and I'm not _ditching_, I've been doing my job."

Her hands flew to her hips as she tilted her head in annoyance. "_Fuck fest_ wow, how classy for a writer."

"Tell me I'm wrong." He snapped and her eyes immediately softened but only enough to feign innocence.

"They could be dates, Rick, you're the one who keeps hiding things and doing whatever the hell he wants."

"Like I've ever been able to stop you from doing what you want." Her eyebrows shot up in challenge.

"Really; so if I walked away right now and told you that you couldn't shadow me anymore what would you say?"

Rick was silent for a long moment, concentrating on the cars whizzing by them rather than on the ultimatum that had just been thrust in his face. Then his cell-phone rang, alerting him to the fact that his daughter was calling. "I'd say that I'd done plenty of research on the C.I.A. this past year and I now longer need to shadow you."

Sophia was stunned silent by his words, their sting hitting closer to her heart than she would ever admit. The air thinned as she exhaled slowly, her decision made for her. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Castle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Good day/night/ferret my lovely readers, I return to you on this glorious Friday to offer you a new chapter of Glass Slipper. There was bit of an issue with the notifications last week so if you haven't read the previous chapter go ahead and do that now. Don't worry I'll wait ...have you read it yet? Yes? Excellent. Now before we continue I just want to thank everyone for they're reviews on the 'Temptation' fic (if you haven't read it, just check my profile) and I'm telling you right now, there will be another chapter to get your though the hiatus but that's it. Kepp that excitement in mind as you read this chapter. There's a brief moment where I have a feeling I'm going to fear for my life but we'll see. Who knows, you guys may like it. The only way I'll know is if you review (hint hint) and thank you to those who do. Hopefully the notifications go through properly this time so when I come home from my singing competition, my e-mail will be bursting with love from you guys. Well, get reading :)**

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>The bookstore was completely crowded and it was doubtful actual patrons could even get through the door with the lineup awaiting him as Richard Castle came onto the scene. Staring out into the crowd of mostly women anxiously awaiting their turn, he decided that this was the largest book signing of his to date. They were in a small local bookstore in the nice but by no means expensive area of New York and all but four people in the bookstore were holding his book 'Kissed and Killed' – all but ten patrons were women. Still a little anxious, he offered a kind but apprehensive smile as they finally released the hordes of readers upon him. Well, the hordes came upon him one at a time but the energy that buzzed from these women was ridiculously unavoidable and it made him both very excited and very nervous. He was surrounded by his new Publicity Agent and of course his lovely publisher who hadn't stopped glaring at him since that little article about them that had been posted over a year ago; the glaring had seriously never stopped – he even felt it in his sleep – and it was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate knowing that she was secretly plotting ways to murder him in his sleep with his own body parts. Ooh, that was a good plot idea; he looked up to Gina to ask for a piece of paper but was met with a deep, piercing glare and as he felt his genitals retract into his person he figured he would just remember it for later. In the mean time, he had to focus on being charming and friendly to his guests – not that it was hard looking at the women who were looking back at him like he was a delicious, juicy piece of meat whom they'd already slept with in their mind.<p>

With each smile and each passing fan, he grew more confident in himself and his work – after all, all these people couldn't be wrong – and the hours ticked by faster and faster until it was mid-afternoon and the end of the line was finally visible from his table at the back of the store. As he signed his signature, asking simple questions that had all the girls sighing, he observed the crowd slowly approaching him. Most of the women were blondes – or perhaps he only picked out blondes in his head because he was thinking about…not Gina – with insecure, predatory eyes. Desperate housewives, he decided, fantastic. The red heads – with the exception of a burly thirty-something man – were all petite and dainty with their hair stylized and their dresses short; lonely business women, even better. As he continued his scan of the dwindling crowd his eyes caught sight of one brunette standing near the back of the crowd, clutching the hard cover to her chest and biting her lip as she looked over the blondes and red heads to see her position in line. Her hair was just past her shoulders and flowing as though it belonged in a shampoo commercial and those eyes; he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Alison?" He called suddenly, startling the three women in front of him including Gina and his PA. The only person who didn't look up was the woman he was calling; it had to be her, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since the night they met and he couldn't get those eyes out of his head for the life of him. He was about to call again when his cell phone began to ring and he pulled it out – his eyes still on Alison's – and flipped it open. "Hello?" He was silent for a few moments, his eyes growing wider but trying desperately to hide his panic. "Oh; thank you, I'll be right there." Sometime during the brief conversation he had stood up which made the next part much easier. "Sorry ladies – and gentlemen" he lowered his voice then to offer a little manly support "but I'm afraid I must cut our meeting short. I seem to have overbooked myself and I must attend to my other lovely fans like you." The two women at his side immediately stiffened, searching their internal calendars for what the hell he could be referring to. Finding nothing, Gina turned on him.

"Rick what are you doing?" She spoke in a harsh whisper as the immediate crowd began to dissipate. "We're booked until six o'clock."

His eyes were serious and steady. "That was Alexis's school, they said I need to come and pick her up."

Gina was silent, staring into his eyes for a long moment before they softened. "I'll drive." She decided, grabbing her coat from the bookshelf behind her.

Somewhat – very – stunned, Rick paused. "Gina you don't need to come."

She looked at him as she pulled the jacket onto her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. "Just in case?" And then it hit him; she was worried about Alexis too. Being one of the few people outside of his immediately family who knew about Alexis, he shouldn't have been surprised but he was; and he was also touched – enough to nod and grab his jacket before turning to look to his right.

"Paula, can you…"

"Don't worry sweet pea," She drawled, touching his arm with a perfectly manicured nail as she popped her gum saucily "I'll clean up your mess here."

"Thank you…" His voice trailed off as his eyes, again, scanned the nearly empty bookstore for any sign that he hadn't just imagined Alison's sudden appearance but she was nowhere to be seen. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shook his head before following Gina out the backdoor to go and rescue his daughter from the big, bad school.

Kate was admittedly very disappointed. She'd waited there for nearly an hour only to get in the door and find herself kicked out. She hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her new favourite author. Admittedly she had grown very attached to Richard Castle and his books over the last few years and she had seen the back cover of his novels so often that she swore he looked vaguely familiar. But this would have been the first time meeting him in person and she'd spent her entire lunch break standing between a busty blond and a burly red head that made her both claustrophobic and very glad that when she looked down, she could see her own feet. Still, she was stuck walking back to the precinct having accomplished nothing and feeling rather hungry from lack of actual food in her stomach. Oh well, she decided, who needs food when you can just focus on work and catch some bad guys. Since being recently assigned to the homicide unit, she had found her calling in so many ways. She hadn't looked at her mother's case file in years but it still crossed her mind now and again and getting to catch the bad guys gave her daily hope that one day she would be arresting her mother's killer. It would happen.

Shaking her head to banish the negative thoughts, she entered the twelfth precinct and ascended to the correct floor, entering onto a familiar, bustling scene. She headed to her desk in the corner only to be stopped by her new captain who subtly summoned her into his office. Through the blinds she could see a suited man not much older than her with light brown hair and haunting blue eyes. Her heart did not flutter just at the sight of his dimpled smile through the blinds of her captain's office – that would be swooning and Kate Beckett did _not_ swoon. Keeping her head low so as to not get lost in his eyes she closed Captain Montgomery's door and keep her eyes focused on him. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes," he began, sitting stoically at his desk – she always used that word to describe him because it just seemed so fitting "it seems that the F.B.I. has decided to step in to assist us on the Kreline case."

She did a double take "The murder/kidnap case?" No matter what therapy she had gone through, she would always hate when people assumed that she needed help – not that she would admit when she did.

"They're going to help you find Andrea's son."

"But sir-" She stood to protest but was quickly silenced.

"No buts, detective. If you want to find Andrea's killer you need to find her son."

Trying hard not to roll her eyes, she turned swiftly to the agent who jumped back slightly at the suddenness of her glare and her heart fluttered despite her frustration. "Fine, we'll work together." She conceded, offering him her hand.

He stepped forward and took it, his hands rough but not enough to bother her. "Detective Beckett," Montgomery introduced "meet Agent Sorenson with the F.B.I."

"Just call me Will." Oh god his voice was like butter. Kate cleared her throat.

"Kate." She offered sweetly as he squeezed her hand gently. "I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." He smiled. This was going to be an interesting case and despite her earlier disappointment, today was definitely looking up.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, umm, I forgot that there was this scene that was supposed to come after the Will/Kate scene so I'm just going to slip this in here :) It's super short because of the whole 'this is only one scene' thing but next week will be longer and *checks outline* it's going to be gooood! (At least I think so). So, happy lazy Friday, drink lots (if you're overage - which I finally am, though I work all day tomorrow so...) and have a great weekend. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>The door to the loft was kicked open bringing with it a somewhat patronizing Gina and a tired Rick carrying a sleeping Alexis, curled up on her father's shoulder. Gina followed the duo inside the room and she closed it gently while Rick turned toward the stairs with a hint of pride and foreboding. Reminding himself that he was by no means an old man in any right, he prepared himself to ascend the stairs with his daughter still tightly wrapped around him. Gina, seeing Rick pause at the foot of the stairs, smirked at him. "Not scared of a few stairs are you, Rick?" Her tongue jutted out between her teeth and he narrowed his eyes at her.<p>

"Make yourself at home, Gina, I'll be right back after I put her to bed." And thus he turned towards the stairs, steeled himself and took the first step. Once he was half way up the stairs at a relatively quick pace she shook her head with a smile and padded across the living room – it always amazed her that a bachelor with a nearly eight year old daughter could have such great taste in décor – to his master bathroom where she knew he kept the Children's Tylenol. She tried not to notice the glittering object on his dresser but she was instantly attracted by the diamond resting there. At first she thought it might be a ring and her mind was racing with thoughts of who it could be for while her heart laughed at her for being jealous but as she picked it up, she realized that it was, in fact, a diamond stud. That made her even more worried. Picking up the earring, she held it in her fist as she met Rick in the living room.

"I just put Alexis to bed she-"

"How's is this?" She opened her palm and Rick's heart leapt into his throat. Instead of responding, however, he focused on putting her on the defense in hopes that she would back off.

"Where did you get this?" She blinked at his harsh avoidance.

"I-I picked it off your dresser, I-"

"What were you doing in my room?"

She straightened, her tone matching her annoyance. "I was getting medicine for _your_ sick daughter when I noticed the earring. Who is she, Rick?"

He gaped at her, his temper rising – though he wasn't sure why. "It's not your concern who she is; are you jealous?"

"Why would _I_ be jealous of your latest skank?"

"That's a good question, why would you be jealous?" They hadn't realized how close they were until Gina was pulling at the back of his neck into a deep, slow kiss filled with too much fire to handle. He responded in kind with a hand around her waist pulling her flush against him as her other hand came to his hip and stayed there, keeping her firmly planted in reality, the diamond stud digging into her palm.

"Dad?" They jumped apart on reflex when the tiny sound of a curious and tired Alexis came from her bedroom at the top of the stairs. Immediately Rick was turning towards his daughter to tend to her but the grounding hand on his hip caused him to turn back for a moment.

"She can wait for one second can't she?" She enticed him with a leer and shuffled forward until they were back in their original position but Rick quickly stepped away, cooling both of his heads.

"I really should go and see what's wrong." She let him go this time, knowing that he'd come back once his daughter was alright. Once he had disappeared up the stairs, she opened her palm again to stare at the diamond stud that had made a permanent impression on her skin and she was reminded of what had brought about her sudden expression of emotion. "I never thanked you for helping take care of Alexis today." She was startled out of her thoughts by Rick, descending the stares, satisfied that his daughter was going to be alright.

Gina returned with a tight smile. "No need to thank me Rick." He followed her eyes down to the earring and sighed.

"It was from before Alexis was born – a long time ago." He closed his palm around hers so the diamond was encased between their fingers.

She pursed her lips to the side in thought. "She must have meant a lot for you to keep her earring all this time."

"She was," his voice was tinged with the slightest regret that had her looking at him "but that's in the past."

She scoffed at the line that she knew was coming "And what? I'm your future?"

"No," that look was back in his eyes – the one that made her heart flutter at its primitive nature "you're my present." He pulled at the belt loops of her pants and she smiled on reflex "Right here, right now."

"But Rick," she teased "your daughter is upstairs."

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her neck sending liquid shivers down to her core. "My bedroom is soundproof."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah! I'm sorry this is a little late but it's here. And it's longer than last time so do a little cheer. We are going to need pillows and a bottle of booze - for those of us who are over age - after tomorrow night so feel free to write and read as much fluff as you deem necessary (I may even join in...with the right encouragement *wink wink*) Either way, happy Sunday!**

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Jim Beckett approached the door to his daughter's apartment with a heavy heart but just enough courage to knock the moment he was within range. He heard one thump, two sets of giggles and then the door was suddenly opened and he was face to face with a man possibly two inches taller than him – though he slouched a lot – with light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Then he caught sight of the man's toned, naked chest over a pair of form fitting dress pants and a dimpled smile. His first thought was: trouble; his second was: good. The man's speech, however, was less reassuring. "Uh…. Can I help you?"<p>

His eyebrows rose above the fringe and buried themselves in the wrinkles that he had come to be proud of. "I think the better question is, who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's apartment without a shirt on?" The man's chest, neck and face blanched to a creamy pink but at least he maintained his composure right?

"You're Kate's father." He nodded though it went without saying but before the delightful conversation could continue, a heavenly familiar voice filled his ears.

"Dad?" And there was Kate peeking up from behind the Adonis's shoulder in – thankfully – jeans and a white t-shirt; her hair was longer than he remembered but it was currently tied into a ponytail so it was difficult to determine by how much. Her face lit up at the sight her father in a plaid button down and black slacks, his fingers twitching at his side. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was light and she was smiling – he may just forgive the macho man in his daughter's apartment on principle of making her happy.

"Katie, today's the fifth." He spoke in a stage whisper as though the one between them couldn't hear.

He nodded when her eyes widened. "Oh I completely lost track of the day." And his heart sank again to the bottom of his chest. "We were going to go to the Yankee's game to celebrate-"

"Yeah," he cut her off before she could continue and she bit her lip, remembering their audience. "But listen, we can go another day if-"

"No, Mr. Beckett," the man suddenly interrupted, stepping to the side "I should get going anyways." He turned his attention to Kate. "I'll see you later?" And there was that dimpled smile that he was sure melted his daughter's heart. She nodded brightly and leaned in for a kiss – which he dared to watch – but the man moved to brush his lips against her cheek and both of the Beckett's resisted the urge to roll their eyes. But his lips lingered on her cheek long enough for Kate's heart to flutter and Jim to clear his throat, shooting through the man's spine until he was standing completely straight. "Right," he coughed "goodbye Kate, Mr. Beckett." He was down the hall before Jim's snickering and Kate's calling stopped him in his tracks.

"Will, aren't you missing something?" His hand flew to his belt loop.

"No, I've got my badge and my gun."

Jim chose to ignore the thoughts running through her daughter's head about his gun in favor of acknowledging that this man in her life was someone from work. "Your shirt, son?" Will looked down and instantly shot through the apartment door and out of sight of the smirking father and his beet red daughter. No words were exchanged until Will was flying past them with a half buttoned dress shirt and a short goodbye that ghosted passed their ears. Once the Agent was safely in the elevator, Kate's face was in her hands, groaning and motioning for her father to enter. He looked around with a smirk – stylistic but not quite home; just what he expected from her apartment – before turning to her. "So…"

"Don't, dad." She finally smirked, approaching him for a familiar hug "give me five minutes and then we can get going."

Instead of responding, he followed her to the door frame of her bedroom to watch her grab a fall coat and a pair of sneakers. Her bedroom was tidy – thankfully there was no evidence of last night's adventures – and he would have thought that she was functioning normally without both of her parents until he caught sight of her jewelry box on her hand-me-down dresser where a photo of him and Johanna were together; happy and together. His heart ached for the women he loved. "So he's a police officer like you?" He asked and she paused in her closet, praying that this conversation would be over soon.

"No dad, he's a federal agent; we met during a case." Keep the focus off of her job, he told himself.

"So how long have you two been together?" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Two months." She continued moving so that she wouldn't have to face whatever snide remark she knew was coming.

"Two months?" He hummed. "And you've already got his shirt off; a few more months and you'll get to the good stuff."

She stood to face him with shock, awe and a bit of amusement in her eyes. "Daddy!"

But he chuckled and she relaxed enough to return to her quest. "I'm kidding, Katie, I don't want to know what's going on in your personal life; well it would be nice to know that you were interested in someone but I guess I deserve being in the dark."

She sighed, shaking her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Dad, I'm not doing it to punish you I just…" she turned to lean against the closet door "I knew you had your own issues to deal with."

"Well those issues are being absolved which is why we're doing this father/daughter outing." She smiled at his proud tone and finally wrapped a fall coat around herself, slipping her hands in the pockets and facing her father.

"So is it really six months?"

"Without a single drop." He assured motioning her out of the bedroom and towards the front door but she stopped with a hand on his arm.

"I'm so proud of you dad." He pulled her into his arms and smiled.

"Thank you, Katie; I don't want to ever disappoint you again."

She pulled out of his arms to stare at him in shock "Dad, you've never been a disappointment to me."

"Right, because you were so impressed with what I've been doing the last few years." She rolled her eyes at his immature scoff.

"Dad, you were in a bad place and so was I, but we're better now." He regarded his daughter and had to fight the urge to lecture her about what was better when she was going out every night fighting the bad guys who had sent her into darkness. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it with a small smile.

"Right, so let's get going." She nodded and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>His was lounging in living room, reading the newspaper six months later when he got the phone call. The last article from Page 6 was still engraved in his mind of the recent engagement of Rick Castle and Gina Griffin on some romantic hot air balloon ride – he scoffed at the notion of being so far up when the weather was so cold – but he was out the door before the caller could finish.<p>

Kate Beckett had been in some work-related accident and was currently heading into surgery. Jim had never been so scared in his life.

He stood outside the hospital with a sad expression; at the moment his daughter would be lying on a table in surgery unit with three doctors and scalpels prodding at her. He would be of no use to her until she woke up which wouldn't be until tomorrow morning – if at all, he tried not to think about that – so for tonight, he was on his own.

So he took a walk down the streets of New York, passed all the bad and ignoring the good until he found himself standing outside of a bar a few blocks from the hospital; it was one he wasn't familiar with but it looked inviting – smoky and deserted. So he descended the stairs of the Old Haunt and sat at the first seat he found. This was going to be a long night.

At first he ordered just water on ice and let the scent of beer stained stools and long extinguished cigars wash over him and remind him of the countless hours and the countless bars that took him away from his home and cost him his job. But when midnight hit and the bar was crowding with sentimental couples intent on getting their frustrations out of their system in a single night, he gave in to the urge to drown his sorrows in familiarity.

The long night became forgotten in a manner of minutes.

He managed to sober up thanks to a sympathetic bartender around nine the next morning and he arrived at his daughter's hospital bed an hour later where she had just woken up. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" He sat at her bedside across from the machines hooked up to her various body parts but the echo of the heart monitor still rang in his ears.

"I'm fine dad," she ran a hand over her face and he blanched at the sight of the IV tube running through her skin "it was an accident."

"Katie," he scolded "that was not an accident; you are here because of your work."

"It's not like I was shot." Her voice was rising of her own accord; she knew that the first thing her dad was going to do was blame her job and it didn't matter that he was right, it wasn't his place to say – right? "I was taking down a suspect and I fell-"

"You hit your head and they had to operate." He held a hand to her now short greasy brown locks. "They had to cut your hair off to get to your wound."

She ducked her head, instantly on the defense. "I've been meaning to cut it; now I don't have to pay for it."

"Katie-" He began but she quickly interjected.

"So how's retirement treating you?" He knew what she was asking so he smirked.

"Where's your boyfriend what was his name again? Rick?"

She smirked in response "His name was Will and we broke up four months ago."

"Oh," he sighed teasingly "and he had such nice assets."

"Dad," she gaped, reaching her free arm to smack him but winced when a sharp pain shot through her side.

"Katie," he scolded but she cut him off.

"I don't need another lecture about how much you hate my job." She groaned "it's what I love to do and as dangerous as it is, I'm going to keep doing it."

Jim held her hand, resting limply at her side; her skin was colder and clammier than he remembered it ever being. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you." He reasoned and she nodded.

"I know, and I'm never going to stop worrying about you slipping back into your old habits." Subtle she was not "so I guess we're just going to have to live with each other."

His head shot up with a teasing smile. "So you'd move back home?"

"Not a chance," she smiled gently because even she could see the hope hidden behind his eyes "but I wouldn't mind meeting more than once every few months and only when some minor crisis occurs."

"I'd like that."


	21. Chapter 21

**Words cannot express how sorry I am for not having posted this chapter sooner. I have just been so overwhelmed with crap lately. I was sick and then I was just lazy and then I had a death in the family and then I was beyond busy with school finals and then I was super sick but now I'm getting better and the good thing is I'm starting work full time/ university full time starting next week so I'll be able to make a schedule and work Glass Slippers into it. Oh and I'll also be able to schedule in my new fic probably starting next month called "Armed and Dangerous" which is a collab fic with two other fanfic writers. It'll be cheesy, crack-type fun so look for that coming soon to a theatre near you. I took such a long break getting this fic out and then I offer you nothing but angst so I apologize but I believe we'll have some good family fun next chapter and...would you look at that, we're a couple of years into the 2000s which means we're closing in on the infamous Rick/Kate meet. How will it happen? Only time will tell... literally. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Rick you will not believe the fabulous gift I got for Alexis." Gina entered the loft with a real glow on her face, her arms full of shopping bags so that she could barely close the door behind her. The living room and kitchen area seemed to be empty and the dishes were right where they had been left that morning – she rolled her eyes because no matter how hard she tried, Rick would never remember to put the dishes away on his own – she shook the snow from her coat and blonde waves and placed all of her belongs at the front door. "Rick?" She called, running a leather-gloved hand through her hair to gather any excess frost from the dropping temperatures on the New York City streets. When she received no response from her boyfriend she wandered through the apartment, removing her gloves and gathering them in one hand as she approached the open door to his study, smiling at the sight. There, sitting in the brand new leather chair he had bought on a whim, was Rick Castle with his feet propped up on the desk, the laptop on his knees, small snorting sounds escaping his open mouth as he slept like the adorable child she knew him to be. His fringe had grown longer than she remembered – but maybe that was because he she hadn't seen him relax in such a long time that they barely got the chance to just be. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she leaned against the doorframe, watching him sleep, admiring his soft features, defined by time and unshaven rebellion. After a moment of watching him, she sauntered quietly over to stand over him, hovering tantalizingly close to him and smirked as she brought her lips down to his. He didn't respond at first but she felt it the moment he woke up, responding to her kiss and massaging her lips, his hands still holding onto the laptop for dear life. When they finally pulled apart, he hummed in satisfaction and opened his eyes.<p>

"Hi." He mumbled, her lips still lingering there so that he could feel her warm breath on his forehead.

She smiled in response, still not moving from her position. "Good afternoon sleepyhead, I take it you got lots of writing done?" She raised a teasing eyebrow, trusting that he would get his writing done – just maybe not today.

"Oh tons," he winked, finally sitting up from his position and returning his sleeping laptop to its rightful place on the desk in place of his feet "so I assume you had a successful shopping trip with my credit card."

She held her hands out to help him stand, a wicked grin on her face and a sing-song voice "not anything you can see." Resisting the urge to kiss that pout off of his lips knowing that his morning breath was atrocious, she added quickly "well, maybe you can see one." It was worth it to see his tired eyes light up with excitement at the prospect of getting a peek at his Christmas present – well, the one that the whole family could enjoy – so she didn't want to ruin it for him. He followed her obediently, buzzing through their joined fingerprints but remaining ever so silent. As they approached the mountain of shopping bags from various high end stores, he rocked on his heels, awaiting his reward for finally dating the girl he had sought since the day they met.

"Well?" He asked anxiously while she took her sweet time digging through the mountain of boxes she had collected until she straightened triumphantly and turned to him with a long, rectangular box peeking out from behind her thighs. "What is that?" His ton, now fully awake, was leering and playful but tinged with childhood excitement that made her smile. Instead of responding – not that she really could with her smile chocking her words – she pulled out the box to reveal a china doll with blinking, beady black eyes and a classic lace gown on. It was a doll that was passed down through generations – the vintage kind that was nowadays bought at a store to pass as generational – and it creped the hell out of Rick. His face fell instantly at the sight of the red ringlets and all the childhood wonder was lost from his eyes. "You should have talked to me first before buying Alexis a gift." His voice was stern and though she was never one to be intimidated, she was instantly on the defense.

"Excuse me?"

"I already bought Alexis a doll."

"So," she shrugged "we can give Alexis two dolls."

"She doesn't need two dolls." He insisted, rather forcefully. "She'll get mine and that's final. Can't you just return the doll?"

Her eyebrows instantly rose "_that's final_? Really, Rick?"

"Yes, Alexis is my daughter and I have a say in what gifts she is given. If you had wanted to buy her something you should have talked to me first."

Her hands were on her hips without realizing it, the box digging into her bone, too exasperated and stunned to really notice. "Since when did I need your permission to give your daughter a Christmas gift?"

"Since you became my girlfriend and not her mother."

She gaped at him and a small part of Rick realized how ridiculous and harsh that was but he was on a roll at the moment "I can't believe we're fighting about this." She muttered.

"What's there to fight about? Alexis is getting my doll so you can probably just take yours back."

"I am _not_ taking the doll back, Rick, just because you tell me to. You are just being an overprotective ass."

"What am I being overprotective of?"

"Alexis." There was an endless moment of silence in which, both of them paused for the words to sink in. Her voice softened "Rick, Alexis is a strong, independent girl but you're keeping her in this little bubble and you're not letting anyone else in and eventually the only people that you're going to hurt are each other." Before he could respond, Rick's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with a grave, pale expression still on his face. Gina watched his eyes flicker with sadness and frustration at whatever was on his phone before he slipped it back in his pocket and looked everywhere but at her.

"It's time for me to pick up Alexis from school." The loft was dead silent as she watched him brushed past her to grab his winter coat and shoes and exit the loft, leaving Gina hurt and completely stunned as to what had just happened.

* * *

><p>She had just finished scoffing over the overblown recent wedding of one Gina Griffin to one Richard Castle whom she would never admit to being her new favourite author when the doorbell rang and she was startled from her chair at a rather late hour for the shift she had just pulled at the precinct. Sighing, Kate rose from her chair at the kitchendining room/living room table and went to open the door, prepared to give a tongue lashing to whoever was on the other side. "Dad?" She jumped back in surprise at the sight of her father standing in the doorway looked feebly hopeful and a little tired but more worn out than anything. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I-can I come in?"

She blinked slowly before shaking her head an offering him a sweet smile to gesture him into the apartment, tidy despite its lack of use. "So what brings you by at this late hour?" She smiled through her hands running their way across her tired eyes.

Jim took Kate's seat at the table ignoring the rather bare amenities as though the apartment had barely been lived in since she moved in three years ago. Her hair was much shorter than before her accident last year, cropped at the ears to give her an almost boy-ish look to her. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes but instead reached into the kitchen cupboard to grab two cups for instant coffee. "I figured that's why you were here, dad; so what is it?" She turned a moment later to find her father's look of apprehension and was instantly hit with a wave of concern. "Dad?"

He shook his thoughts away and almost managed a smile. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Then what?" She took her seat next to him and offered him a steaming cup which he let warm his hands but never drank from.

"I'm uh… well I reached my sixth months" _again_, they both muttered in their head but would never voice "and I was just wondering if there was a chance we could try that father-daughter outing again."

"Right now?" She raised an amused eyebrow to which he simply rolled his eyes.

"Not right now but I figured I should ask you before I lost all of my courage." He let out a chuckle which she didn't return for the implication of it. It hurt but she understood but it spurred her on to ask the question she had been dying to ask.

"What happened to your last sixth months from last year?"

He sighed, stared into his coffee cup but still managed to look at her as he answered. The two of them looked so old and tired but still standing – supposedly a family trait. "It was your accident last year." She sank deeper into the chair "It took a toll to find out that my daughter was in the hospital and I didn't handle it well." He was weak, that was the only explanation he had but Kate placed a hand on his own still holding the mug securely.

"I promise you I'm being careful Dad but every once in a while I'm going to get hurt and I can't always guarantee my safety but I can promise you that I will try."

He sighed "I just hate your job and I hate waiting and worrying and I hate being scared of getting that inevitable phone call. I wish you-"

"What did you say?"

Jim looked up to see a stunned and flashing angry daughter who was no longer holding his hand. "I said I hate worrying and waiting and-"

"No, you said you hate my job." Right, he _had_ said that. "God, why can't you just support me? I'm doing this in the pursuit of justice just like you did."

"No, you are doing this to find your mother's killer." The air was stiff and much too warm to think straight "and when you do, you will be left empty and alone and wondering what the hell you did with your life." They both wore stunned expressions by the end of his speech but Kate was too hurt to notice.

"Get out." Her voice was low and threatening.

"Katie-"

"GET OUT." She stood and didn't bother to indicate the front door. Jim stood with her, his eyes challenging for a moment before they became apologetic and regretful. As he opened the door he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Katie." Though neither were sure what he was sorry for.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello ladies and gents, I'm doing better with my updates :) Kind of. Anyways, we are a little over a day away from the Castle Season 4 Finale and I'm kind of freaking out. This is the first time since watching Castle 3.5 Years ago that I am going spoiler free and I now have so much more respect for the people who do that on a regular basis. As I'm going spoiler free, anything in this chapter is just speculation and tom foolery. On a side note: please check out my spring writing contest. You can find it by look at my profile or go to my twitter and find more information there. Anyways my lovelies, I'll leave you to it.**

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Given his current celebrity bachelor status, Rick always made sure to pick up his daughter in tinted car a few blocks around the corner because as much as he would have loved the female attention of all those lonely housewives and single moms, he knew Alexis wouldn't and since Gina always seemed to be at work, it was just the two of them at the loft after school – he figured that would be their scheduled 'father-daughter' time. Alexis had taken his marriage to Gina a year ago fairly well for a ten year old with an absent step-mother and a careless mother and there were a few times when he had to force her to be a kid and play at being immature. Today would be one of those days.<p>

"I've got a surprise for you when we get home."

"Okay." He glanced in the rearview mirror at her indifferent, distracted tone.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" He kept the smile in his voice as he watched her read from what may as well have been a dictionary for its size.

"I'll find out soon enough." He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her continue to read without glancing up and slammed on the brakes when he realized he was a little too close to that semi-truck in his distraction. "Dad." Her voice calming and yet bubbling with an on-coming scolding for bad driving that he had heard all too often.

"Sorry sweetie." And they forged on ahead.

Gina was scheduled to work late this evening so he knew for certain that the loft would be empty, making his surprise all that much sweeter. He paused at the doorway, his keys in the lock and daughter bumping into his side, when he heard the distinct sounds of an argument occurring in their loft.

"_I love you, but you already know that, don't you."_

_"Yes, alright; I remember everything that happened that day. I remember being shot; I remember feeling my life leave my body; I remember hearing you tell me you love me and being so terrified."_

_"Is what we have really so terrifying?"_

_"No, I was scared I wouldn't get to say it back to you."_

There was a pause in the dramatics and Rick looked down to see Alexis listening intently with the cutest look of confusion and concentration on her face. "Too bad we don't have the laser guns or we could blast our way in there hey?"

She shook her head, raising a hand to shush him. "Laser guns don't kill people, dad; people kill people."

He blinked at her serious tone but shook his head as the dialogue continued.

_"So tell me now what you were scared to say then."_

Even he had to roll his eyes at the cheesy encounter of the two intruders. Seriously, what was going on in his loft? Returning to what little sense he had, he turned the lock, pushed Alexis behind him with his free hand and burst into the room to find it…completely empty. The television was on – he could have sworn he turned it off – and was playing some ridiculous soap opera that he would never admit to providing some good inspiration once upon a time. Other than that, the loft was completely

"Richard, is that you?" He froze at the sound of the voice that was all too familiar. Oh no.

"Mother?" It was then that he spotted the bright blue top peeking out from the open refrigerator door and he inwardly groaned, willing the following conversation away. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Martha Rogers emerged from the fridge with a bright smile on her face a giant glass of what must have been his best red wine. She always did like the good stuff.

"Darling," she turned to the duo and opened her arms as she approached them slowly in a flair of dramatic affection "how are you both?"

He allowed his mother one welcoming hug before he released Alexis to her. "Wondering what you're doing in my home; I thought you had one of your own."

She waved him off, turning back to the living room "oh I was evicted this morning, that place was a dump anyways." Rick chocked on her words, trying his best not to strangle his mother.

"I'm sorry you said you got evicted? As in, they kicked you out. Pray tell why?"

"Oh Alan, you remember Alan?" She took a sip "well it turns out he's actually a crook; took all my money and skipped town. What d'you know?" Another sip and she was completely engrossed in her soap opera where the two leads were currently kissing feverishly on the couch. "And now you've made me miss the buildup, that's the best part."

He rolled his eyes "She told him she loved him and they started making out now back to-"

"Well I knew she loved him, I just wanted to see how she would tell him."

"Mother," he sighed, leaning against the back of the couch near her head "can we get back to the issue at hand. You're currently broke and homeless."

"Yes I'm well aware of that dear."

"Do you want me to put you up somewhere while you sort this situation out?"

"Why put me up somewhere when I can just stay here?"

He froze, his head falling to his clasped hands on the couch. "You've already unpacked in the guest room haven't you?"

"Two hours ago; honestly, it shouldn't take this long for you to pick Alexis up from school."

His head suddenly shot up, remembering the daughter who had remained silent as of yet. "Mother, where's Alexis?"

"She went upstairs after I said 'hello'."

Massaging his temples, he prepared himself for the inevitable conversation "don't drink my wine." She waved him off, her eyes still glued to the television. At the foot of the stairs, he looked back at his mother and shook his head. _Only a few weeks_ he told himself, _and then she's out of here_.

He opened the door when she answered his knock with an 'am busy, dad' and timidly looked in on Alexis curled up on her bed, still reading that dictionary. But now, her expression was rather low. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that his daughter was moping.

"Lex?" She still didn't look up so he sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her with concern "what's up?" When she still didn't respond, he resorted to physically removing the dictionary – not as heavy as he thought – from her grasp.

Finally she sighed, still staring down at her lap. "I don't want Grams to live with us."

"Don't worry; it'll only be for a few weeks." She looked up at him with a scrutinizing glare "a few months." He rubbed her shoulder. "It won't be forever."

"But it won't be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always been just the two of us."

"What about Gina, she's kind of part of us now."

"I like Gina, I just… she's not really around a lot." He nodded in understanding. Gina was more of his wife than Alexis' step-mother – not that she was around enough to really be either. "I don't want to stop having father-daughter time."

"Oh," he sighed, scooting up the bed to sit beside his daughter "Lex I promise you nothing will get in the way of father-daughter time. Even if Grams ends up staying with us for several years, we will always be best buds okay?"

"You promise?" She looked up at him with the most heartbreaking doe eyes and he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I promise."

After a long, comforting hug she pulled back to arms length, a new excitement and innocence in her eyes. "So what was my actual surprise?"

"Oh so now you're curious." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She tugged at his button down "so what is it."

He nodded towards her closet door. "Go a see for yourself."

In an instant she was leaping across the room and throwing the door open. He couldn't help the ridiculously proud smile when he heard her squeal; "are these light sabers?" It gave him that extra bit of comfort to know that no matter how big Alexis' books got or how heavy her school load got, she would always have time to be a kid and play at being immature.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, that was certainly one hell of a Season Finale wasn't it Castle lovers? I'm still a little bit nuts from everything that happened but I am happy to say that I am quite satisfied with how it turned out. Not only that, but like 75% of fanfics became AU in two minutes flat, it was kind of amusing. Luckily, mine was AU to begin with. A quick note about this chapter, I've sort of extended the timeline with this story. That is, Johana died when Kate was 19 but she doesn't meet Rick when she's 29. We're just adding in a few years somewhere to help get all of my story in. Hopefully, no one gets too confused about that. **

**And before I forget, if you aren't subscribed to me, you should get on that because I'll be posting a brand new story tomorrow; a collab fic with two other authros and it's going to be insane and awesome so you should check it out. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>The cemetery was quiet – not that it was ever loud given the somber state of its residence – but there was an eerie calm that had settled over the trees as though they were honoring a moment of silence with her. Kate stood over her mother's grave, the wind picking up the thin tendrils of hair around her neck, cooling her skin until it was soft and tender to the elements. Her fingers were clutching the diamond ring on the chain around her neck, running her fingers over the rim of the band in remembrance of a time when it had fit on a finger instead of burning her skin. She had memorized the tomb stone but she still traced the lines with her eyes, as if hoping that the words would suddenly change and she wouldn't be standing over her mother's grave. "Hey mom, it's me. It's been a while but I've been busy at the precinct and I couldn't get out here until now. There was no way I was missing today though right? It's a pretty big day for me and I wanted to share at least a little bit with you. You know, when I was a teenager and thinking about what this day would be like, I never ever imagined it without you and now…" she sniffled "it sucks royal ass. I miss you everyday mom and there are days when I can't imagine getting along without you but I somehow do and I know it's because you're here, somehow and I know that you won't be able to rest until I find out what happened to you and neither will I. I will not stop until I bring the man who did this to you to justice." Her breath came out in shaking sobs now but she clung to the ring even tighter, staining her palm "nothing will stop me." Her jaw set, reading and reading the phrase under Johanna Beckett's name. <em>Vincit omnia veritas<em>: Truth Conquers All. She would not stop until she learnt the truth; but slowly her expression softened and her tone became gentler. "About a third of my life without you and…dad and I still aren't coping well. We've each got our own ways of grieving but like true Becketts, we've kind of taken it to extremes. But we'll find the light at the end of the tunnel; it might just take it a while. Until then," one last, deep breath "I'm heading over to dad's after this to get some of my old high school stuff. I'll tell him you say 'hi'. Bye mom." She took one last look at her mother's wedding ring hanging around her neck before she slipped the chain inside the boat neck of her crimson top and took a moment of silence with the trees in honor of her mother.

* * *

><p>"Katie," Jim Beckett pulled her into a one-armed hug, kissing the top of her head as she stood in the doorway of her childhood home "happy thirtieth birthday."<p>

"Oh," she winced, pulling back with a laugh "thirty makes me sound so old."

"You think it makes _you_ feel old? Try being the father of a thirty-year old woman."

"I think I'll just keep you instead."

He chuckled "I'll accept that." But when he pulled away, standing in the threshold, his arms still around his daughter, his smile fell to a look of apprehension and concern. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be;" she shrugged, mentally grabbing for her ring but refrained; instead, she looked at him with a lopsided smile "you?"

His nod was solemn but hopeful "yeah; I think it's time we did this."

And so they descended the stairs to her old bedroom, a wave of sentimentality and sweet sorrow passing over her. This was her place of childhood dreams, of teenage ambition and rebellion; this was her place of refuge from the storms outside and the source of the raging sea she nearly drowned in. But she was here, and she was standing – more determined than ever and completely confident that she would never drown again – and now was the perfect time to look back with a sense of familiarity and happiness.

Two hours later, father and daughter were sitting on her bed with tears in their eyes as they looked at yet another photo of Kate's wild outfits and crazy hair. Honestly she couldn't remember laughing at herself so hard in all her life. She still couldn't believe that outfit with those shoes – thank god she inherited her fashion sense from her mother's side – but mostly she was feeling this incredible giddy feeling which hadn't happened when she thought about her teenage years since the end of her teenage years. Everything seemed to be tainted by that one event but just sitting here beside her dad looking at the past as a pile of photos rather than a sequence of events leading up to a tragic end, it felt like there was a string holding up the weight on her heart; it wasn't gone by any means but it felt a little lighter – just for today. "Oh god, I can't believe I _wore_ that outfit." She covered her face, wiping the tears from her eyes and wiping them on her jeans.

Jim released a bark of laughter "your mother had to physically restrain me when I saw you in that outfit." She paused at the mention of her mother but Jim didn't. He continued to sift through the photos as though the sound of her name didn't squeeze his heart and stop the world; and maybe it didn't. That thought gave her pause knowing it was wrong but finding herself unable to push it back.

"Well now, look at this." She shook the lingering thoughts away and returned her attention to the object in her father's hand; her old cell phone, bulky and bedazzled as ever.

"I can't believe you still have this." She muttered in awe, taking the contraption from him and turning it over in her hand. "God, it's so heavy." She was once again laughing, opening the flip phone and blinking when it beeped, indicating that it was turned on. "It still works?"

"Yeah," he hummed, digging through another box like Kate sat transfixed with the phone "I found it last week and looks like the battery still works but you can't make any phone calls at all." She pressed a button to flip through her contacts, reminiscing on each and every name. Jessica, the wonderful woman who'd been the worst of influence over her; Madison – she twitched her nose at the name but still had to smile – it would be nice to see Maddie again; Rick…Rick? She wracked her brain. She didn't remember a Rick from any of her classes. Someone from that summer job she worked out at the Hamptons? No; how did she know a Rick? Pulling her phone from her back pocket she quickly punched out the number and held it to her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," she scolded "I'm just checking something out."

He snorted, not looking up at her "'checking something out' you sound like your mother."

Her smile dropped as she heard a voice through her phone. "We're sorry, the number you've dialed is no longer in service, please check the number and dial again." She knit her eyebrows in frustration. Who the hell was Rick?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a loft in downtown New York, a married couple were making passionate late-afternoon love brought about by boredom and a need to get one round in before their evening attendance was required at some upscale party; and things were going wonderfully. He was completely responsive to her every need and she was feeling rather minx-ish this afternoon, hitting everything below the belt in all the right ways. Her climax was reached and she felt his release imminent, she called out his name, enticing him over the edge.<p>

"Rick."

He groaned "Alison." And just like that, the moment was ended.

"Who's Alison?" Rick opened his eyes to come face to face with Gina, his wife, looking at him in anger, confusion and just a sliver of hurt. Oh shit.

"Wh-what?" He laughed anxiously, rolling over to lie beside her so as to avoid any damage to his area below the belt. "What are you talking about?"

"You said Alison just now," she sat up, terrifying as she loomed over him even when they were both completely nude. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

His eyes only widened for a brief moment as realization took over and had a flashback to a night more than ten years ago – why was this coming up now? – but she caught his hesitation and flew from the bed, throwing around whatever scraps of clothing had been left from their torched escapade until she found enough clothing for her to storm out of the bedroom, slamming the door and leave a shaking house as she threw the front door closed.

The room was completely immersed in an echoy silence that ate Rick up. What the hell had just happened?

"Richard darling?" Rick groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow while searching for the comforter long ago discarded to cover him up to his chin. His mother would surely come bursting in, in three…two… "Richard, I just ran into Gina on the way out, what did you do now?"

"Nothing mother it's just a spat." He stared at the ceiling, willing it to collapse on him; no such luck.

Martha came toddling over to sit on the bed by his chest, patting his covered shoulder "now lover's spats I'm an expert on."

"Not domestic ones." He deadpanned

She pinched his cheek good-naturedly "cute. Seriously, what happened?"

He blinked at her. "Nothing I really feel like discussing with you."

"Oh a bedroom problem," she murmured and any thought Rick had of getting laid ever again was gone in an instant "while I'm also quite knowledgeable in that area as well, I'll spare you the details and ask you this: was it your fault?"

"Yes," he grumbled "but I honestly didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well then the solution is simple; you must apologize to your fair maiden if you ever want to keep her heart."

Rick sighed, dropping his head to the side, reading the clock as two minutes passed the time they were supposed to have finished. "Unfortunately, I need to get ready for some party and while that may not mean much to my wife Gina, my publisher Gina will murder me and trust me, publisher Gina is a hell of a lot scarier."

Martha shook her head "if you say so;" she patted his shoulder "so where are you headed to tonight?"

"Some high-society party uptown." Maybe if he just pretended like he wasn't completely uncomfortable in this situation she'd go away.

"Oh those always have the worst entertainment." She mumbled, not completely oblivious but just aware enough not to care.

"Well I heard through the grape vine something about a psychic."

"Maybe they can tell you how this fight with Gina ends."

He already knew how it would end; not well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a short, sweet little chapter to get us going through Caskett's Second Anniversary (throws confetti) because after this scene, we get to the good stuff *cue Stana's little 'oooh'***

**And of course I'm promoting my brand new collab-fic that came out last Monday called 'Armed and Dangerous' found on my profile page or by doing a quick search. Please review it and spread the love. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Beckett sighed as she signed her name on yet another case file. Here she was, thirty-one years old and she was already bored with her job; no, that's a totally lie. She loved her job, she just hated paperwork. Writing it down made everything in life seem menial, like everything was just one pointless task after another; why couldn't she just take down the bad guys and be done with it? She was pulling yet another file from her mountain of post-case boringness when a shadow crept over her desk and blocked the light overhead. She closed her eyes, absorbing her frustration so she could look up expectantly, only have surprised at the sight that met her. A large Hispanic man, toned and tall – though not as tall as he appeared standing over her – with a 'come on, I dare you' expression, just waiting for a challenge. "Yo chica, you Beckett?" There were so many things wrong with that sentence that she couldn't begin to fathom a proper response. Instead, she gently placed the file in her hand on her desk and took a calming breath before shooting from her desk to stand toe-to-toe with him. Unfortunately her kitten heels made her eyes meet his mouth rather than his eyes but she glared at him from her position and ignored the almost laughter in his eyes at her attempt to intimidate him.<p>

"First of all, I am _Senior_ Detective Kate Beckett and you will treat me with respect because, judging by your choice of clothing and over-compensating attitude, it's easy to assume that I am your superior officer and if you have a problem with it you can take it up with Captain Montgomery because I have no time for men like you, Detective Esposito, am I clear?" She'd watched the man's expression turn from 'I dare you' to 'oh shit' in thirty seconds flat and was worth every instant. His broad, thrust out chest had sunk and his chin lowered to meet her eyes but she could see that he wasn't going to break no matter how much she'd got to him – or at least startled him at least – so she took a softer, different approach. "Yes, I read your file Esposito and I know all about you. I know you're an aggressive violent man who'd rather fight than talk a suspect down;" he cringed slightly "but I also know you're fiercely loyal and you'd do anything for your partner." She almost smiled at his miniature burst of pride "which is why I recommended that you be partnered with Detective Ryan, another new transfer." In an instant, the cocky, macho man was back. Puffy is chest and standing just that little bit taller.

"Hey, listen I don't need a new partner – assuming you've read my file _Detective_ – especially not some green little wannabe." They both startled when they heard someone clearing their throat from behind the Hispanic detective and turned to face a young Irishman with rosy cheeks and just an ounce of male posturing, holding a burly man about twice his size in a firm, one-handed grasp.

"Hey Beckett," he called, ignoring the man staring at him "where do you want this slimeball?" He caught Beckett biting her cheek to keep from smiling but he cleared his throat again, cracking his neck once against the silence.

"Just put him in Interrogation One, Ryan." She ordered as the detective purposefully brushed past Esposito knocking him against Beckett's desk on the way to the interrogation rooms in the back. But Esposito was still watching his new partner or more importantly, the suspect he was throwing around. The man was beat to a pulp, his right eye swollen shut, his bottom lip bleeding and dribbling down his chin, and he was favoring his left leg, shying away whenever Detective Ryan did or said anything to him. Alright, so he was moderately impressed. "I'm sorry about your old partner, Esposito," she muttered at his side "but maybe you should give the green little wannabe a shot before jumping to conclusions; he may surprise you." She smirked as he watched the other detective for another moment before making a 'humming sound and walking away from her desk." "Oh an Esposito," she called as he reached the break room "that is the last time you will ever call me 'chica' again; got it?"

He almost smiled that time, as he turned to her "yes ma'am."

Eight o'clock sharp the next morning, Beckett had been there for a few hours but still, she hadn't caught sight of either of her boys – she snorted at how that sounded in her head. She was just about to make a quick phone call to check in on Ryan when the elevator dinged and the duo stepped onto the Homicide floor simultaneously with very opposite expressions. The first thing she noticed was that they were both wearing the same clothes they had been yesterday – although a little wrinkled – and the Hispanic detective was groggy to say the least – practically dead on his feet; his Irish counterpart, however, was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and barely keeping his laughter at his partner bottled up.

She watched pair of them each take a seat at their respective desks, one plopping down roughly, the other sitting lightly down and beginning his work like business as usual. Clearing her throat to hide her laughter, she called to the boys from across the bullpen "what happened to you guys last night?" Esposito's head instantly hit the desk with a thunk and Ryan turned to with a smirk on his face.

"Esposito and I went out last night to celebrate the closing of the Thompson case with a few drinks at a local bar. At the end of the night, the barman offered to let us sleep in the back room." She waited for the punch-line and wasn't disappointed; she was definitely glad that she'd recommended them "it turns out that Detective Esposito finally found someone who could out-drink him."


	25. Chapter 25

**I couldn't NOT post this chapter for you guys before Monday because, well, I just couldn't. It's short but a big one and I hope you enjoy it. I was very excited to write this.**

**And of course I'm promoting my brand new collab-fic that just posted it's second chapter called 'Armed and Dangerous' found on my profile page or by doing a quick search. Please review it and spread the love. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Rick groan in protest as the knock resounded through the empty loft <em>yet again<em>. His mother was off god knows where – not that she really cared as long as she was out of the house – and his daughter was off with Meredith god knows where – and boy did he care about that – so that left Rick, alone in the huge loft at what must have been some ungodly hour for him to be this upset over a knock at the door. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, he pulled the door open with one hand and instantly wished that he hadn't even rolled out of bed this morning. "You put a bullet in his frickin' head?" his groan of protest this time was more at the moment currently yelling in his ear and tapping her foot like she could take off at any moment.

"Gina," he closed his eyes but still opened the door just wide enough for her to enter "I see you've read my last draft of Storm Fall." She stormed in – more like a hurricane, but Rick would find better metaphors when he was fully awake – but paused at the base of the stairs as she looked around at his loft; it was immaculately clean for a single dad and an almost fifteen year old daughter. Not a pillow unfluffed or dish left unclean; there was, however a very open and empty bottle of scotch and in an instant, a bug settled into her heart that just would not leave her alone.

"So who's the bimbo you shared the booze with this time?" Although, the majority of his brain was sighing 'not this again' a tiny part of him was cringing at her use of alliteration.

He stood at the closed door and decided it was best to remain there until this little storm had blown over. "The divorce will be finalized in two weeks, Gina, could you _please_ stop torturing me now? Especially this early."

"It's ten o'clock." She shook her head at him, her hands on her hips in true diva fashion. "And besides, this isn't torture, these are just questions."

And as much as despised these _questions_, he saw the hurt in Gina's eyes and it still pained him to see it there because of him. Just because they weren't to be married anymore didn't mean he would stop caring for her. "Gina I never have and I never will cheat on you, not even now."

"But what about-"

"That was two years ago," he whined "and I already told you, don't know any Alison." Well that was a lie if ever he'd heard one but he'd meant what he said before – he'd never cheat on her; not willingly. "She was just a character for a book I was working on; you know how I get when I'm writing a story."

"And speaking of books," how she was able to switch between publisher and wife so quickly astounded him even now, he was just glad it never happened in bed "I know you asked Black Pawn for that advance but you aren't going to get it until we know that you're actually going to produce another book."

He got that panicked look in his eyes – one she had seen all too many times – and she knew in an instant what was actually going on. "I've got something in the works, I swear."

She sighed and rolled her eyes; Rick was a good man and an amazing writer but sometimes, she wondered how he didn't procrastinate himself out of a job. "Fine; they're working on your final draft of Storm Fall and someone will be in touch with you by the end of the month with more details on publication."

"Someone?" He smirked, "not you?"

"Not necessarily me, Rick, I'm your publisher but the less I see of you, the better."

"And yet you came all the way over here to tell me in person what could have been easily done over the phone."

She pursed her lips, glaring at him but not completely; he wasn't wrong – not that she'd ever tell him that. "I like popping over to catch you unawares Ricky; 'cause one of these days, you won't have an alibi for whatever dirty little deed you've committed.

Kate rolled over in bed, groaning as she glanced at the clock. Four in the morning; ugh. Blindly reaching for her phone on the nightstand, her vision still blurred by sleep, she picked up the phone and clicked the 'talk' button without looking at the caller I.D. "Beckett."

She arrived downtown forty-five minutes later to her favourite boys waiting for her with a tired smirk on their faces. "Morning boys," she smirked "you've got a good one for me?"

"You got that right," Esposito nodded towards the entrance to the business office of a small-claims lawyer "it's definitely a freaky one."

They exchanged small talk until they reached the correct floor and they ducked under the familiar yellow crime scene tape and approached a definitely different sight. He lay on his belly in a sprawled position, chalked Wicca drawings surrounding his body and a thick tie pulled tight around his neck. "Marvin Fisk," Esposito began "age thirty-six; he's a small claims lawyer for Miller and Marlowe"

Then Ryan took over "house cleaning found him at three-thirty when they were doing a last minute sweep of the floor, they say they never moved the body."

But Beckett had all but tuned them out knowing the information would make its way to their murder board. What she was focused on was wracking her brain and trying to figure out when she had seen this crime scene before. Her finger flew to her lips and she tapped impatiently as though her memories would come faster but it only served to confuse and frighten her co-workers who were suddenly aware of her silent state. "Beckett?"

It would be two weeks before it all clicked and she finally uttered the words "don't you guys read?" Richard Castle, author extraordinaire and the missing link between Marvin Fisk and Allison Tisdale, their latest victim; it was his books that the killer was copying and his was his books that Kate Beckett had read so many times that she'd memorized the majority of his twenty-some best-selling novels. To say she was a fan would be an understatement but she wouldn't dare let it show as she approached the front desk of a swanky hotel she would soon forget the name of and displayed her badge, asking what floor the Richard Castle Book Launch Party was being held. In the elevator leading to the roof she took several deep calming breaths in the solitude of the car, calming her nerves for what may be a very important and very exciting meeting. By the time she reached her destination she had her game face on and she was in full-on 'detective' mode; no nonsense and completely ready to catch the bad guys at any cost. But first she had to meet Richard Castle.

Approaching a woman who looked somewhat official and definitely – somehow – familiar, she subtly revealed her badge sitting on her hip and asked the blonde where she could find Richard Castle. She pointed him out sitting at a bar away from the crowds of people specifically here to see him and Beckett nodded in thanks before making her way over to him.

This was it, the moment when the fangirl in the back of her mind was going crazy with excitement at meeting her favourite author and the moment when her outer cop was ready to take on any personality he might have. She briefly heard the end of a conversation between himself and a young red-head she vaguely registered to be his daughter. "…for once I'd like someone to come up to me and say something different."

She took one last calming breath. "Richard Castle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I'm stoping RIGHT there. Are you guys excited? You should be; you know why? Because this story is no where NEAR over. They've FINALLY met but as we know, Rick and "Alison" go on MANY more adventures together - and we're going on it together right? Right? RIGHT?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**This week's chapter is a bit shorter but I've got like four stories on my plate right now. So how about that last chapter huh? I felt kind of like Terri Edda after 'Always' when every single review was just like "FINALLY" so that made me feel good. I'd also like to welcome my new comers who are just discovering this story; welcome and thank you. **

**Anyways, I also think we need to sit down and have a little chat. *Grabs a pillow and sits on the floor* you all seated? Good. Now, first of all, after last chapter I considered ending it there. You guys know how the story goes right? They fall in love, kick ass and have sex. But then I figured an angry mob at might doorstep might wake the neighbours so I decided to keep going. **

**Part two of that story is that I had only planned one of two more chapters but because I love you all so much, I've decided to collaborate with myself. What do I mean? Well I'll tell you. You see, I have this pile of stories that I yearn to write. Some are destined to be crappy novels, some are destined to be great novels and some are destined to be fan-fics. Now one of these potential fan-fics is called "Behind the Scenes" but I quickly realized that I would never have time to write it when I have _another_ Castle fic coming your way this summer *psst, make sure you have me on Alert* so I've decided to incorrporate that fic _into_ this one for your enjoyment. Basically we're going to have a look at some scenes throughout the last four years and see what went on with the characters we didn't see. It's all still chronological so if I screw up let me know and if you have a scene you guys want to see in the behind-the-scenes, PM me or leave it in you review and I'll try and get to it - I most likely will unless I absolutely cannot think of anything. **

**So anyways, this author's note is getting a little long so I'll be brief. I love you guys with all my heart and I hope you like the rest of this story.**

**And of course I'm promoting my brand new collab-fic that just posted it's second chapter called 'Armed and Dangerous' found on my profile page or by doing a quick search. Please review it and spread the love. **

**Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>When meeting a celebrity, dreams of who they are and how they act are so often dashed, but none so much as when Kate Beckett met Richard Castle. He was a smart-ass, egotistical know-it-all who was too cocky to live up to any claim he made about any part of his anatomy; and god damn it if she didn't blush when he looked into her eyes like he wanted to eat her alive – in the good way; she'd seen the bad way often enough to know the difference. But then he offered to take her out and 'debrief' her and for a moment, she was so tempted but she wasn't a one-night stand kind of girl and to be honest, getting a guy like him out of her hair as soon as possible was best for everyone, so she bit her lip and told him that he had no idea and then sauntered away with a little swagger in her walk just to make sure she had the upper hand the last time they met.<p>

But it wasn't the last time they met. The little bugger somehow managed to get _her_ boss on _his_ side and now he was going to write a book about her. She kept trying to tell herself that it was just one book but he was there, everyday, just watching her like he was her favourite television show, just _waiting_ to see what would happen next. God would he ever leave?

But he did help to solve a couple cases – that she obviously would have solved – faster than if she was alone and that fact made her open up to him. He was the first person to ask about the watch on her wrist – the one her father gave to her when he showed up to tell her that he was officially five years sober – and the first one to seem genuinely interested in her life. But it was probably just more background for "Nikki Heat", his character _loosely_ based on her, she reminded herself of that over and over but one night after a rather obscure case, she found herself opening up to him anyways. She told him about her mother's murder, something he could have found out from any cop who'd snooped at her file, but she filled in some of the blanks and made sure he understand why she was letting him in; she trusted him to do her life justice on the page like he had honored all the victims in his books before. The fact that he could make her smile – even when the subject of her mother came up – was just an added bonus.

He was a good writer; she would concede that – not to his face, mind you – but a man? While, he was nice to look at – another fact she would _never_ admit to – he walked around like he had the world in the palm of his hand and while that may be true, he certainly didn't have her world. So they danced around each other, flirting and bantering but immediately cutting each other off until one night they finally found themselves in each other's arms. Moving around on the dance floor in the Waldorf Hotel in the swankiest of clothes while they worked undercover to find a thief and murderer.

Kate was still a little blown over by the comment some woman made about Rick Castle, her 'date', being known as the White Whale – the coveted and unattainable – and only now realized that Moby Dick Castle was not at her side. She tapped her ear piece and waited for a response from her boys acting as security outside, asking if they knew where

She was cut off by the man of the hour swooping her into his arms and taking her breath away. "Castle." She scolded silently, hissing in his ear.

Meanwhile outside, Ryan and Esposito jumped slightly as the sound of their boss suddenly cut out mid-sentence. "Beckett?" Esposito tapped the ear piece making sure the thing was still on. He could hear the static from the other side and he knew they still had a connection; she just wasn't responding. He looked up to see the panic in his partner's eyes.

"Do you think she's okay? Should we go and check on her?"

"Beckett's a big girl she can take care of herself." He assured.

"Yeah but-"

"And she can take care of Castle, too. The chick has bad-ass ninja skills."

"I thought you weren't allowed to call her a chick." He teased his partner, remembering back all those years ago and not even wondering why they were such good friends now.

"I'm not allowed to call her _chica_," he reminded, just barely avoiding sticking his tongue out. "And besides, what Beckett doesn't know won't hurt you."

"You mean 'hurt _you_' I'm not taking your heat. You can handle Beckett on your own."

"Such a great partner."

"And speaking of 'heat'," Ryan suddenly had that smile on his face "have you heard about Castle's new book?"

"Uh, yeah man, that's the reason he's here."

"But have you heard about the name of his main character – the one based on Beckett?" He exaggerated the 't's, feeling much too proud of himself for this juicy piece of gossip.

"No…"

"Word on the street is, he's calling her 'Nikki Heat'."

Esposito would have laughed out loud if it wouldn't have blown his cover out of the water. "Are you serious bro, that sounds more like a stripper name than a cop name."

"I know right? Do you think she knows?"

"If she did he would be dead right now."

"I don't know." Ryan got that Irish glint in his eye that Esposito just couldn't explain. "I think she kind of likes him."

"Well duh, she's practically read all his books."

"No I mean _likes_ him likes him. I think she's got a little crush. Why else would she let him take her out looking like _that_?"

"Yeah she did look kinda hot."

"If she wasn't my boss my tongue would still be on the floor."

Esposito blinked at his partner and shook his head. "Dude."

Ryan's mouth snapped shut just as Beckett's voice suddenly rang in their ears. Speak of the devil. "Hey boys, I need you to run a name down for me."


	27. Chapter 27

**I was a litle sad at the lack of reviews given the amount that was written for the previous chapter but I guess there isn't much I can do about it is there? Well I suppose I *could* withhold chapters but that would be mean wouldn't it...hmm...**

**Anyways, a few people were wondering why Rick didn't recognize her and I can only point out that he hasn't physically seen her in almost fifteen years. That's a long time and people's features change. His image of Allison will always be of that high school girl. just saying... **

**Umm, I think that's it. We're going along our little pathway of Castle leading up to a very happy ending so please just keep reviewing because that's the only way any author knows if you're reading or if you're liking what we're reading.**

**And of course I'm promoting my collab-fic that just posted it's third chapter called 'Armed and Dangerous' found on my profile page or by doing a quick search. Please review it and spread the love. **

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Will Sorenson comes back. It's been years since they've spoken to each other but he requests her when he has to work with the NYPD, like maybe he's hoping for something. And the spark is there; she can feel it every time he smiles that crinkly smile at her. But things have changed – they've both changed – and that spark of burning desire stays in her belly. It doesn't spread through to her fingertips like it used to. But it's there.<p>

And more than that, she finds herself a little on the defensive whenever he's around; like she has to make excuses for the choices she's made without him and the people she's made company with. Like Castle. Will makes a joke and she automatically thinks 'that's something Castle would say' she doesn't realize she's said it out loud until he calls her on it. "You like him."

"I think he's interesting." She shrugs, and she's not wrong. Castle, for his immaturity, is not a dull person. And he knows she's a fan of his work; but he'll never know just how much. After all, after his book comes out, he's gone and this will just be one of those crazy stories she'll tell her grandchildren. 'So there was this one time when I met Richard Castle; he was a famous author back in the day' – she was feeling old already. Will talks to her like an old friend, knowing every little tick of hers that hasn't really changed since they were together back in ancient history. But then he's kissing her and the spark spreads from her belly to her toes but her fingertips are unscathed. He kisses her like a former lover; desperate to reclaim something lost and yet still sinfully sweet in every sense of the word.

And then Castle comes in and they break apart slowly like a couple of teenagers who remembered that they were allowed to be kissing. But she blushes nonetheless and suddenly feels the need to explain it to him even as Will smirked because as much as it stings that she's focused on this new man, he can tell she's got a little crush. He just hopes she doesn't get her heart broken like what he did to her.

Castle, of course, his very casual about the whole situation, reminding Beckett that she and Will are both consenting adults and she doesn't need to explain her actions. She bows her head, completely missing the look Rick tries to hide – like someone kicked his puppy. He had honestly thought that she was letting him in. When this case had started they had been working side by side for a few months and although she had rejected him on a personal level, he was determined to impress her with his powers observation so that maybe, she'd accept him on a professional level; can't have his muse rigid about opening up to him. So he studied her, noting every little detail of her personality that he could see through the curtain and he finally found the one thing that could get him in the front door instead of peering in through the front window.

Coffee. A grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla to be exact. He's seen her order it every time they go out for coffee on their way back to the precinct, can smell it on her breath every time she gets too close to him – and he ignores the urge to grab a taste of it off her tongue. So on a seemingly random morning when they get a case, he moves quickly, grabbing her two pumps of sugar-free vanilla – and one for himself as well, a compromise on the tongue situation – and presents it to her with smug anticipation in his eyes. He's figured her out but he's also terrified of her reaction; the woman was unpredictable. But she just gaps at him in amusement with one of those 'what am I going to do with you' looks but she asks him why he isn't slinking home from some scandalous liaison and it occurs to him that on any other Monday, he would still be sleeping but this is murder we're talking about here; the chance to see it up close and personal while standing next to a gorgeous woman is like a dream come true. So yes, he normally would be out with some woman into the wee hours of the morning but this time, he's just here – with her – about to learn the story of another murder.

So he tells her that in his dreams she wouldn't be jealous if he had been slinking home, she would just- of course he doesn't get to finish that thought because she's stuffing the bearclaw he'd also bought into his mouth. But he'll swear up and down that she was smiling when she does it. It's all in her eyes – those gorgeous hazel eyes that he could have sworn he'd seen before – but then again, he's observed her so many times that it could all just be in his head. God, she's a beautiful woman. Her eyes, her perfect nose, that perfect, creamy skin that he's only imagined himself to touch, her legs that go one for days – and he'd spend just as long describing and exploring them if he could – and her mouth, thin and full and perfectly shaped to fit another mouth as though it were just waiting for someone to kiss her. And of course her hair, short and a sun-kissed brown that bounced whenever she moved and yet always in perfect condition. He thinks not many women could pull it off but she'd look great with long hair as well. It would make her look softer, long flowing locks down past her shoulders so he could run his fingers through it.

He stops that train of thought as she turns away and he pictures those long finger-running tendrils and he thinks he's seen that look before on someone he knew more than a decade ago. But this isn't Allison before him; it's Kate Becket, a kick-ass, gorgeous woman whose mother's murder drives her through life. Allison, the cute freshman he'd met once in his lifetime still had her mother at age nineteen when he met her so that was just one more reason to focus on the present. His face falls when he remembers Johanna Beckett. He pulls out his cellphone and makes a little note for himself to call "Doctor Death" his criminal pathologist source and have him take a look at some case files that he shouldn't have but is compelled to. He wants to save her if only a little bit and finding something – anything – in terms of her mother's murder because if he can give her a lead, that'll be better than all the coffee in the world for her. He knows that; but now is not the time for serious emotional thoughts. Right now is a time to make her smile because when she's smiles, he swears his heart stops and he's an adrenaline junkie. Time to make Kate Beckett crazy.

But now he's back in reality and he's just walked in on Will and Kate kissing and though he jokes to make his presence known, it still stings that they were together. Will came back; but he wouldn't stay long now that Castle was there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey look at this, it's a new Chapter of Glass Slipper. I know it's a day late and that makes me sad because I really wanted to get this posted earlier as a little gift to sophie (hope you did well on your exams) but it's here and it's longer than your average chapter. I guarantee the next one won't be this long, there were just so many little things to play around with in this one. I know tiff098765 mentioned that she'd done the under-cover Russian scene and I'm sure a lot of people have as well but oh well, I've been wanting to do this scene for a while. So I hope you enjoy. **

**But first some housekeeping that will never get old:**

**Armed and Dangerous - my collab fic - has published their third chapter. It's my turn to write the next chapter so look for that this week and please review even if you hate it, we would love any sort of feedback.**

**My Spring Writing Contest ends soon so please look at that in my profile (it'll be the third story of mine from the top). It can be any sort of fairytale.**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Will left. Castle left, too, but he didn't want to. He betrayed her trust, Kate reminded herself every day for an entire summer while he begged and pleaded for a second chance. She almost slipped about mid July but then he stopped calling, tired of talking to her answering machine. She remembered thinking that with each message she listened to on the couch, the recordings were getting shorter and shorter and his voice sounded more and more dejected. Once, she could have sworn she heard Alexis in the background, trying to entice her father into a game of laser tag but Martha had shushed her, telling her to let her father write. That's right, she swallowed, listening to the last recording for the hundredth time, Castle was a writer; that was the reason he was following her around. That was probably also why he did what he did which, for some reason, stung a little more than thinking that he did it for her or himself. He did it for the story. That's what he'd said when they first met, he was here for the story – right before he'd dissected her soul without blinking – and that's all he was doing by looking in to her mother's case without her permission; it was a big part of her story and if he wanted to write <em>Nikki Heat<em> to the fullest extent he needed to know that too.

But she'd told him not to, she threw a pillow, barely denting the answering machine, she'd asked him to stay out for very specific reasons and he'd shown up at the hospital where Will was lying there with a bullet in him talking about it like he did nothing wrong. So she kicked him out. No more murder, no more stories; he could release his little book and be done with her.

Will had stayed after he recovered from his injury; for a little while at least. But for some reason he left suddenly without much explanation other than the fact that she wasn't his anymore and he had to accept that. Whatever that meant, it left Kate alone with her paper work and a few dozen murders to get her through the summer. Back to normal; right.

And then she'd gotten that call right at the end of August from Gina, his publisher ex-wife, telling her – not asking her – that Cosmo wanted to do an article on Castle's involvement with the NYPD and they would be around sometime next week to interview her and do a photo-shoot. Of course, she was in Captain Montgomery's office before eight the next morning in protest but he told her that his hands were tied and it would only be for a few hours at the beginning of September; she wouldn't even have to talk to him if she didn't want to. He never asked why Castle suddenly stopped coming around – and neither had anyone else – and it wasn't that they didn't care, they just knew better than to ask Kate Beckett about her feelings.

So Castle showed up with two scantily-clad "cops", a crew of cameramen and one way too perky reporter, spent most of the time looking at Beckett and smirking with that playboy smile that didn't seem as bright anymore. Every chance he got, he was watching her but she ignored him and pretended to be genuinely interested in what the reporter had to say. He finally got his chance when the crew took their break and he caught sight of Beckett heading into the break room for some of that awful police-issue coffee that he still refused to drink. Not-so-subtly making his way over he poked his head around the corner, half protecting his body parts and half ready to run if she was still angry enough to twist his head off. But she wasn't. She was passive aggressive and too cool – something that made Castle even more nervous than the running and twisting – but she was talking to him and he knew this was his chance.

Then a body dropped and Beckett's team got to pick it up – everyone on Beckett's team including ex-members who'd been thrown out for being an ass and were only looking for a second chance, which he got; well mostly.

As they approached the Crown Vic's in the basement parking garage, Castle automatically reached for the passenger door handle of Beckett's but she quickly shut him down. "Not a chance Castle, you want in on this case, you go with Ryan and Esposito; or maybe that little Cosmo reporter who dotes on you like a little puppy.

He darted between all through potential rides with uncertainty and finally decided on Ryan and Esposito's car; but mistake. As Ryan got in the driver's seat, Esposito opened the back door and ushered Castle in with a bit more sarcasm than was really necessary; he was just having too much fun with this situation. "So Castle," he smirked in the rear view mirror "what'd you do to get Beckett so pissed off?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Nope," his partner chimed in, keeping his eyes on the road "we figured you'd done something pretty bad; what you make the moves on her?"

Castle sunk his head in misery, "worse." All both men jumped when Ryan swerved the car in shock but kept it on the road. They were silent for a moment before Esposito slowly asked with a hand gripping the seat.

"You didn't…do anything to Beckett did you?"

"What," he blinked then blanched when he realized what they were asking "no! God, no! I would never."

"Good because"

"Trust me, I would never hurt Beckett."

Ryan was a little quicker to relax after that little scare "well obviously you did since you're on the outs."

"_Intentionally_ hurt Beckett."

"Well you must have done something" Esposito shrugged "or you wouldn't be in the dog house like this."

"I…" but he stopped himself from explaining "I think if Beckett wanted you to know, you would."

At a red light just before the crime scene, Ryan threw his hands up in defeat "fine don't tell us."

Esposito turned around and Castle had the decency to sink back in his seat a little. "But I was serious bro, if you ever hurt Beckett again, I will cut you." It took at least ten minutes for Castle's face to return to its natural color.

Dead bodies in trees are never easy; Beckett giving you the cold shoulder while a reporter tries to pry into your life with no prior knowledge of it makes it almost comical. But he managed to at least get back on to the case – through no fault of his own mind you; he was a witness after all – which meant he had an in when it came to Beckett. She couldn't resist a good murder. So was working the case and he tried not to sound smug but he definitely broke the ending wide open; I mean who else could have gotten the police in to a mafia-run poker establishment? He even got to go undercover and wear a cool button-cam and everything; this was so much cooler than just writing about espionage in his books – and it didn't hurt that Beckett had _let _him do this instead of shutting him down right away. Maybe there was still hope for her to let him back in.

So armed with his spy-outfit and his rapier wit, he ventured into the land of tattooed Russians who hopefully wouldn't catch on before they caught their killer, leaving Beckett and he boys to watch from their van in the alley way.

Beckett tried to ignore the pit in her stomach but she was worried, not just about the case but about Castle as well. Yes, no matter how many times she claimed otherwise, she still cared; not enough to let him back in – she was still hurt – but if got hurt during this case, she'd definitely feel something.

The boys were getting a little _too_ into watching the poker game, trying to read the other players from Castle's perspective and figuring out who was bluffing and who was their killer. But Castle got in a little too deep and she was sure the mobster and made him – if the way he was twisting his prosthetic pinkie was any indication – and she just couldn't handle that _feeling_ that she was sure to feel so she made a last minute decision to go and rescue him. She removed her pants and camisole to leave just the sweater she was wearing and a red bra that she was now grateful for buying at Lanie's request. With a quick flip and tousle of her hair, she had to admit she could totally pass as a Eastern European slut if she ever wanted a career change – and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was praying the boys hadn't seen her littler transformation. Which they hadn't; not for lack of trying though.

They heard the click of her heels as she sauntered down the alley but never managed to get a good look at what she'd changed in to so they breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught trying to get a peep…just as Castle stiffened and they heard the distinct voice of their finger-less Russian to move. Crap. Ryan was almost out of the van by the time Esposito caught him. "Bro, Beckett's in there, they'll be fine."

"You think?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, not nearly as convinced as he usually was. Castle must have done something to piss Beckett off and he hoped it wouldn't get one of them killed.

So they watched as Castle was led into a back room where he was suddenly face-to-face the gunman and the button-cam was staring into the muzzle of a gun. Double crap. Now sincerely worried that Beckett wouldn't make it in there in time, they both piled out of the van with no particular plan in mind other than the need to save their friend when they heard another voice on the camera that sounded vaguely familiar. "Him a cop? Don't make me laugh; he's barely even a man."

All three men echoed "Beckett?" but the boys, who had sudden renewed interest in watching the scene, still couldn't see the detective; but Castle could; and the way he was breathing when she came up behind him meant that it was something good.

She kept just out of sight of the camera until the last moment when she nailed the killer's ass to the table with a gun to his head and Castle jumped back just far enough for all three of them to really observe what she was wearing. "Is it just my imagination or did you change?" The boys nodded at Castle's sentiment though he couldn't see them.

"Dude," Ryan whispered trying hard not to stare at his boss – or the position of the button-cam – "I can totally see her"

"Dude" Esposito turned to him, "no."

"I'm just saying"

"No." But they both turned back to watch anyways, Castle lingered a little too long behind Beckett before turning around and going to get backup. "Dude, he totally just checked her out." Ryan glared at the amusement in his partner's voice.

"So what? Castle can check Beckett out but we can't?"

"First of all, that's weird, bro; second, Castle can check her out all he wants because we both know they're going to sleep together if they haven't already."

"You really think they've slept together?"

"Could be, maybe that's why Beckett kicked him out cause he broke her heart."

"Nah," Ryan turned to start packing up his equipment "if he'd broken her heart, he wouldn't still be alive."

"True," he chuckled but paused when he saw Ryan getting out of the van. "Where're you going?"

"Castle's gone to get backup; we're backup."

"Right, right." So the boys went off to catch the bad guys and kick-ass, silently vowing to never _ever _speak about the van conversation. What happens in the van stays in the van.

The case was now solved; Beckett had changed back into her normal buttoned-up outfit and Castle was so certain that she would let him back in as her partner in crime….solving. But she didn't; she gave hi m the cold shoulder and he said some stupid things trying to justify his actions and she'd put him in his place. And he figured it out; he'd betrayed her trust in something that she shared with only a select few and she was deeply hurt. He couldn't fix that; so he left – willingly this time. Gave her space to breathe and resigned himself to writing a new story that had nothing to do with tough but savvy female detectives. He just couldn't get that look of utter despair out of his head when he had first told her what he found out about her mother's murder. She'd been broken, he realized now, she wasn't ready to rip off that Band-aid and he forced her to do it when she wasn't even paying attention; he was a dick. He had to find a way to make it right but how?

God bless Alexis – he sometimes forgot that she was almost sixteen now and he was wise far beyond those sixteen years. She always had a way of making him see the obvious when his male ego blocked it out. He jumped from his seat in his office, kissed his daughter's forehead and practically ran all the way to the twelfth precinct; and he apologized to Kate Beckett for all the things he had done to her. The entire time, she just stared at him, he eyes flickering with hurt and hope equally, conflicted about everything in his speech. He sounded so genuine it almost fixed her heart but it did manage to put some tape on the cracks until the glue settled.

She let him back in.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so sorry, faithful readers. I had exams last week and all week I kept planning to write but it never happened and I am deeply shamed. Here is the new chapter of Glass Slipper getting us that little bit closer to the inevitable reunion of Allison and Rick.**

**And if you guys have any scenes from season 2-4 that you really want to see just let me know in the REVIEW (hint hint) or drop me a PM. **

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>He almost left her; the bastard. And this time she didn't want him to leave – or maybe she did, she still wasn't sure. Either way, it was not his decision to make; she was his muse and she was the one who got to decide if he was uninspired or not. But <em>no<em> he had to go behind her back and decide to get an offer on another book deal instead of consulting her first on whether or not she wanted another book written about her…which she didn't obviously; I mean who would want to be subjected to that much publicity and scrutiny because some lame-ass writer decided to exploit her family history for a half-done crime scene and a smoking hot sex scene – yes, alright, the sex scene kept her up once or twice, fantasizing about a certain writer in place of Nikki and Jamie but that was all.

I mean who did he think he was a famous novelist? Oh, right; still, that was no excuse to go trampling around in her life and then walk out without even asking her if she had gotten used to him being around all the time like a little lost puppy who brought her coffee and made her smile. Man, she hated him.

And he didn't even tell her himself that he was going to write another book; she had to hear it from Captain Montgomery who enjoyed giving her pointed looks whenever the subject of Mr. Castle came up. It was only when she asked him outright that he even told her he was writing another book about…not her.

It finally sunk in that he wasn't writing another book about his fantasy about her, he was writing a book about a certain British secret agent – she chastised herself for not being able to even think the name – and as soon as he got the offer he was gone from her life for good and her adventure with her favourite author turned devoted puppy would be over.

And that sucked. Why it sucked she still couldn't figure out but boy did it suck just thinking about not seeing him every day. And it bothered her that it sucked and it bothered her that she didn't know why it bothered her that it sucked and the whole thing bothered her just thinking about that man which led to an over abundance of confused hatred. God did she hate this man.

But she didn't really hate him because hatred would imply that she thought about him often enough to develop such strong feelings for him which she didn't…obviously. No, she only disliked him enough that when he had the audacity to leave her without her permission, it bugged her.

But then they got back into their playful banter and all distasteful thoughts she had about him flew out the window along with her sanity because goodness, she loved this foreplay-BANTER, she meant banter. Banter was fun and playful and something done between friends who are perfectly acceptable to hate when it comes to the subject of running off without so much as a goodbye. Yes, friends play with each other – friends do things for each other like bring each other coffee and offer parental advice – friends show up at their friend's book launch parties wearing an expensive, revealing dress in the hopes of attracting said friend into staying. Right; this was going to go well.

She showed up at the party anyways because god-knows she's a fool in a skimpy but stylish dress and Captain Montgomery was there with his pointed looks and everyone was there taking pictures of "Nikki Heat" as though her real life had been splashed on the pages of "Heat Wave" instead of some made-up fantasy that her writer FRIEND thought up during a night of too much drinking. She was going to tell him tonight; let him have a piece of her mind like nothing else and when she was done, he'd be dying to either run for the hills or stay chained to her side forever – she still hadn't decided. Either way, he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand.

She read the dedication to Heat Wave; damn it. Damn that man; she hated his guts. For all he was worth, she hated him. He had to go and say probably the sweetest thing she'd ever heard for all the world to see because only the two of them understood its true meaning; Will was shot and she hated herself so much for all she'd put her ex through. But Castle – oh that Castle – he knew just what to say, like he always does. He called her driven and passionate and everything powerful and wonderful in the world with only a simple word that even now made her heart skip a beat. He called her extraordinary; like it was any other word in the dictionary. And here it was again; splashed on the pages of her life like it was just a word and not something that meant the world to her. Damn that man.

And he approached her while she was in the middle of blushing over his gentle words with a light in his eyes that she rarely saw and it gave her hope – not that she would admit it – hope that maybe he would do the fighting for her. She wouldn't have to give him a piece of her mind because she'd forgotten her argument the moment she flipped open that page and he would make the decision to stay or leave for her. He would tell her that he was going to stay so he could be inspired again by his muse and maybe write another Nikki Heat novel. Because, in the state she was in, she was just _waiting_ for the dedication of his next book and half praying that it would be as extraordinary was this one. Because if he decided to leave, she had no doubt his book would be amazing but she might not read the dedication knowing that it could have been about her.

The light in his eyes was all wrong; he was thinking about the case and it took her a moment to recover and return to work mode instead of "please tell me you'll stay" mode. That was okay because once she was in the right mode, they were bantering and theorizing just like friends do and yes it panged a little; but she felt her confidence returning knowing that he might be leaving her but at least they would have this case together; their last case.

So they went back to work and they solved the case of the heartless villain killing a determined woman over a child that had a mixed up destiny – almost poetic and just righteous enough for a happy ending; a good place to end the story of the detective and the writer. She looked into his eyes as they stood at the bottom of those stairs and saw his eyes light up again but this time, the case was over and that hope suddenly fluttered back into her chest that he might make a decision for her instead of forcing her to grin and bear the decision he'd obviously made. God his eyes were blue.

He started to speak but they were interrupted by a ringing cell phone; and then another. They played it back and forth as she waited to be transferred to Captain Montgomery while he told her something about sales that she tried to be supportive of but she just couldn't get over the fact that he was going to leave her –the man who flew into her life and was suddenly _flying_ out. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her Captain who told her about a little arrangement that had been made behind her back regarding Nikki Heat. The publishing house wanted Mr. Castle to shadow the good detective for the length of three books and-what the hell? Who decided that her life was on display and anyone could jump in at any time as long as they had connections with the mayor. Who the hell did Richard Castle think he was? If he thought he could just waltz into her life and…he was getting the same news and he looked up at her like a deer in the headlights – like he knew nothing about this – and that did nothing to ease her mind. People were making decisions without her knowledge and it was really starting to bug her; a lot. Of course accidentally threatening your Captain with murder always helps your cause; so she hung up and pooled all of her anger and frustration into glaring at Castle and making him wince, bringing a satisfactory smile to her face.

But she was still mad at him; how _dare _he…do things. At this point, she was too frustrated to think straight. Bah, she'd come up with her list of reasons to hate him later. Now, she'd focus on whatever Esposito was telling her about another body drop. Great, she stormed off through the lobby of the apartment building/hotel already missing the warmth his presence at her back provided. And then she remembered that was allowed to feel that warmth again and yes, it brought another satisfactory smile to her face – glad she didn't have to make the decision.

"You coming, Castle?"


	30. Chapter 30

**It's twice as long because I am twice as sorry as I was last week. This time I have no excuse, I am just so tired and the heat's been causing blackouts all over the place - okay so maybe I have some excuses but it's not enough to make up for being late. So I apologize. **

**Again, if you have an suggestions for scenes from Tick, Tick, Tick to Always, throw them my way and I'll see what I can do. **

**In case you haven't noticed, I've started a new one-shot series for Once Upon A Time called 'Flower Child'. There's a new chapter every day until July 26th so go and check that out.**

**Also the Spring Writing Contest is closed and the winners are on mywebsite so go and check those out - they're worth the read through, trust me. . **

**And last but not least, my collab-fic 'Armed and Dangerous' is progressing slowly but surely. Chapter four is up on my profile so please go read and review, we really appreciate it. **

**I do believe that is it for announcements. Without further ado, I present, a new chapter of Glass Slipper.**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kyra. She came back. But for him. She wasn't even going to call. They were best friends turned best lovers and she hadn't even called when she got back into town and now she was back in his life and all these ridiculously real feelings were flooding his system so he had no idea what he was really feelings; all he knew was that she was back. And she getting married to someone else – someone who wasn't him – and as he recalled, she wasn't the marrying type. But things changed – he certainly had since they last spoke. He had a daughter and two ex-wives under his belt; twenty six best sellers and a Beckett – yes he counted Kate Beckett as his if only in muse form. So, yes, they'd both changed but neither of them had moved on it seemed because he still felt drawn to her and she still smiled that secret smile that was only ever meant for him. He loved those endearing smiles – the 'what am I going to do with you' smiles – that said 'I love you despite everything and because of everything' which, to him, was the definition of love. And Kyra came back.<p>

"She's real," Beckett had said to him "I didn't think you went for real." He used to _love_ real; but not since Kyra, and that stung a little so for the first time since he met Kate Beckett, he walked away. He didn't walk far – just far enough to give him space to think. Old habits died hard because even now, more than a decade later, he found himself drawn to his writing – his old writing; the writing that changed him from real to _this._ No, maybe he wasn't…._this_ anymore; he was growing up after he'd moved to _this_ and was somewhere close to _that_; close to Beckett and the way he was when he was with Kyra.

He'd done the opposite of basically every teenager on the planet – he'd been a good kid in college; it was after college that would have given a normal mother a heart attack – his mother gave him tips. It was Kyra. She'd come into his life slowly and just when he thought he could make it work and be happy she flew out of it like she was never there; and _this_ was how he copped – by becoming a playboy and doing crazy things every night to keep the press occupied while he made a name for himself as a writer using all the pain and confusion – and strength and love – he'd gained from Kyra. It all came back to Kyra.

And now Kyra was back and getting married and his heart clenched with the idea that it could have been him "I didn't mean for you to give me space forever" she confessed as she twirled around what was supposed to be her wedding hall – temporarily put off for the sake of murder – he was supposed to chase after her when she went to London but he hadn't because he didn't know and he was already kicking himself thinking of what could have been.

Beckett made him smile – or tried to – and even as he sorted through his feelings for Kyra, his heart flipped when she smiled at him that special smile that seemed to be just for him.

But of course he sort of betrayed her by meeting with Kyra in the middle of the case and kissing her. They may have changed but their kiss was just as dangerously sweet and warm as it always was, all consuming and not enough to truly capture the shivers behind it, the perfection of their lips against each other. But it was a little different this time because both of them had names ringing in the back of their minds that kept them from giving in completely – Greg and Kate. So they kissed for an eternity and then held each other until their heart beats returned to normal and then they smiled at each other in understanding; that was the last time they would ever kiss or do anything remotely similar to a relationship and that was okay because they had people in their lives to fill that whole with more than enough love – well…companionship in Rick's case but, whatever. The point was, they knew they could move on. Kyra was back and he was okay with that; he knew he'd survive when she left again.

When the uniform that'd been following Kyra brought Kate the photos of the two of them kissing she'll admit – if only to herself – that it hurt like hell though she had no idea why. They were friends, sure, but that was all; if he wanted to hook up with '_the one that got away_' then that was his business. It was completely inappropriate to do it while she was in the middle of murder case but that was the only reason why she was frustrated. Yup, the only reason. Lanie, of course disagreed, trying to convince her that she was plain old fashioned jealous but she wouldn't bite – in public – she may or may not have gone home after receiving those photos and re-read 'A Rose For Ever After' over-analyzing the dedication to another KB who seemed to have meant the world to him.

And then he came in the next morning looking guilty as hell and she was determined to not tip her hand, willing to wait him out until he confessed. It didn't take long for him to look at some interesting spot on her desk and inform her that he'd seen her last night. Of course he called her on the fact that having someone tail Kyra was a waist of police resources but she still didn't falter – this was his problem, not hers.

But she remembered back to her conversation with Kyra and how sweet and wonderful she'd been and she remembered why she jealous of the woman – she was practically perfect, but more importantly she was perfect for Rick and that seemed to frustrate and calm her. How could she hate a woman who was so nice to her? She just had to focus on the case and not on how confused she was about Castle and things would be alright.

The case did end; they got the bad guy and proved that true love conquered all; a pretty good day for the team – a really confusing day for the dynamic duo who were still trying to figure Kyra out and more importantly, where to go from here.

"He's all yours." She had just…come up to Kate like it was nothing and said it to her with a knowing smile like Kate was supposed to know what that meant. She did – somewhere in her subconscious – but she was still consciously trying to figure it out when Castle emerged from the break room and told her that Kyra had invited the two of them to Kyra and Greg's Wedding, Take Two. And she agreed to go with him – but not on a date; just one friend supporting another as he watched the former love of his life walk down the aisle with a really nice man. She had a feeling that's what stung the most for Castle, so she stayed with him – may or may not have slow danced once or twice – and made sure that he smiled. Because if he smiled, then everything would be okay.

But of course after the wedding was over life had to go on; Kyra and Greg went on their honeymoon, promising to keep in touch knowing that they probably wouldn't and perfectly okay with that, and Kate and Rick went back to being Beckett and Castle and the precinct; the dynamic duo solving crime and kicking ass. It was a good rhythm that was easy to get into.

Things got very complicated a few weeks later when a seemingly normal case hit much, much too close to home and Kate was faced with the realization that her mother's murder was not as random as the police had originally thought. In lost desperation, she called her dad just to talk. She didn't do that anymore; the only time she ever saw her dad was on special occasions and before that hadn't bothered her but goddamnit if Castle didn't make her reflect on the relationships she had with people. He was famous and often incredibly busy – yes, she admitted that he sometimes had a real job – and yet Rick Castle still had time to be an incredible father to his teenage daughter. And here was Kate Beckett, not famous but incredibly busy and she rarely spoke to her father. That had to change; but now, she had a killer to find and he might be the key to figuring out what was going on with her mother's murder.

Johanna Beckett's Irrefutable Law of the Universe: Life never delivers anything you can't handle.

So, if life was handing her Rathborn, the confirmed assassin who murdered her mother, then obviously she could handle the closure that would come with catching him. She got cocky; the talk with her father had calmed her but also made her more determined than ever to catch her killer.

_Her killer_; she'd missed the way Dick Coonan had said it and he signed a deal to catch a fictitious killer – but Castle caught it – just too late so they chased Coonan down but again he got the better of them. She would have let him walk out of the precinct if it meant that he took the gun out of Castle's back; in a moment of weakness she was willing to let her mother's killer go free if it meant saving Castle's life. Because she could catch a criminal on the run – she couldn't handle Castle dying because of it. But things went wrong again – or maybe right – and Coonan was shot, bleeding out on the floor of the precinct while she tried to pump the blood back in his body and she did something she hadn't done in a very long time.

She cried in public and didn't care. She wiped the sweat from her temples with the back of her hand because her palms were dripping with the man's blood and she vaguely felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder to keep her steady even though she was too numb to collapse. She just sat there in the middle of the precinct crying while Castle held her as best as he could – as best as she would allow – until the paramedics came to take Coonan's body away. By that time she was at least able to stand and make her way to the washroom where she could wash the blood off of her hands.

She took longer than was absolutely necessary, unwilling to go back out there to face everyone, but her hands were scrubbed raw and her clothes suddenly felt too constricting so she willed herself out into the bullpen to find no one making unnecessary eye-contact with her and no one trying to console her. They did what ever cop did when the job got to close; they gave space – and she was grateful for it as she made her way up to the lockers where she knew she had a change of clothes. It wasn't until she'd come down where looser clothes and a little less weight on her chest that she noticed that Castle wasn't there; she hadn't seen him since they carted the body away. He probably went home to look after his daughter – god knows she wanted to be with family right now but two times in as many days would make her dad suspicious – so she settled so hanging out with her precinct family; the majority of which were heading home. Even Captain Montgomery was packing up for the day, stopping at her desk only to drop off his incident report for her review on his way out the door; he didn't say anything but at least offered her a calm, comforting smile that masked _something_ she couldn't place but might have resembled uncertainty. He wasn't sure what to say anymore, but she appreciated that he tried; but that left her virtually alone on the homicide floor to linger in the events of the day.

And then Castle was there and everything was okay because he brought a smile and enough food to appease her Styrofoam temple in the fridge at home. Exactly what she needed. But then he told her he was leaving because of what happened today and she felt this sudden tightness in her heart that she expertly hid behind honesty – she needed him here to keep catching the bad guys and particularly the bad guys haunting her dreams.

And he stayed.

And life went on.

More cases came; more honest smiles ensued.

They caught a case involving some very powerful people – in the sports world that is – and like many of their cases, a theme came up that seemed to resonate through the team: this time it was 'fatherhood'. Cano Vega was a man who had enough money and power in his profession that he could have been called a playboy but he was also a new father, and anxious to be a good one; Kate instantly thought of Castle and was so glad that his tale of woe was nothing compared to Vega's. Rick had lived and his daughter had grown up well, that's all that mattered; to Kate. Alexis was still a little unsure.

Like the themes that resonated through the team at the precinct, Castle also found that cases also mirrored his life at home and this case was no different. Poor Alexis was feeling lost because she could trace her mother's family – as absent as she was – to the dawn of time but her dad's – as present as he was – was blank on one side and it bothered her more that her dad didn't care. I mean, how could you not care that you never grew up with a father; she found it hard enough to grow up with a mother she only saw three times a year.

"When I was in college I met this girl named Allison," he told her "and in the span of six hours we talked, we danced, we fell in love. The next morning she was gone. I looked for her for a year but I never learnt her last name; there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. Your gram told me that she loved a life time the day she met my father." And she believed him; believed _in_ him, rather. Enough that she bought him a baseball glove and proved, inadvertently, that you don't need a dad – or be able to play catch – to _be_ a great dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see what I did there with that line from 'Suicide Squeeze'? Yeah? Okay, keep reviewing, I have <em>plans<em> for you my little minions. Muahahahaha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**No you aren't crazy, this _is_ a new chapter of Glass Slipper mere days after I posted the last one. I'm going to try and post a new chapter twice a week and see how that goes. I make no guarantees but that would be nice, wouldn't it? To get more than one chapter a week? Right. Okay, so this chapter is again pretty short but I think you might like it. Let me know what you guys think inyour review.**

**Alright updates, "Flower Child" (my Once Upon A Time fic) is moving along nicely. Daily updates so you won't miss a thing. A few hours ago I posted a new chapter of Armed and Dangerous so please go an check that out. We really aprpeciate the reviews there but please, guys, go and read it and review it even if you hate it; we just want to hear from you. And speaking of Armed and Dangerous, one of my co-authors LittleLizzieZentara recently posted a new story called 'Pheromone my Lovely'; it's loosely based on an episode of Lois and Clark so go and check that out and tell her I sent you. **

**And that's all folks!**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Her apartment exploded. Yup. Boom. And for once, she didn't blame Castle – the one time that it was…kind of sort of his fault. But it wasn't, she sighed inwardly, she had to keep reminding herself that this killer – who apparently wasn't Ben Conrad – was just using Nikki Heat as an excuse to be a psychopath; it wasn't anyone's fault but the person who dropped this killer on his head as a child. It still would have been easier for her to blame Castle for putting her in the crosshairs but she couldn't. And yet here she was, homeless and surviving on the few clothes she could salvage from the wreckage – at least this gave her a reason to do some shopping, and Lanie would love to help her. Yes, she was frustrated but just at the situation more than anything. This sucked.<p>

She didn't miss the knowing looks mixed in with the sympathy when she and Castle passed the boys on their way back to his house; back to Castle's loft where she'd only been a handful of times and always felt welcome in. And now it was her home for the next few nights until she could find a more permanent place to stay. She had a feeling that if Castle asked her to make the loft her permanent home, she'd pause before saying no. She'd never truly _lived_ with a man since she moved out of her dad's place – though she'd gotten plenty of offers – she hated change and living with another being was one of the biggest changes in a girl's life. So her trip to Casa De Castle would be short-lived and that was okay – assuming she survived the first night.

Grateful to have salvaged a pair of pajamas that wasn't destroyed by the flames or smoke – much to Castle's chagrin no doubt – she wished Castle a goodnight, throwing a towel playfully in his face as she ascended the stairs to the guest bedroom. It was only when she was alone that the weight of the day settled into her skin and she found herself leaning against the door, running a hand through her hair and biting her lip to keep herself from crying. Her home was destroyed; all of her keepsakes and treasures left over from her childhood – her time with her mother – were charred or completely gone. And she hadn't even told her dad yet, god, he was going to kill her; assuming this killer didn't get to her first. Thoughts like that had her shoulders quaking with the heaviness of the situation, her chest tightening at the thought of everything that had happened so far. She tried to calm her tears and they came out was almost whimpers that shook her body until she sunk down to the floor, her knees coming up to her chest. She knew that crying would get her nowhere but when she was stuck in someone else's home because she had none of her own and there was some psychopath killing people to taunt her, make her crazy – and it was working; she couldn't think of anything else to do but cry until she was too drained to keep her eyes open and then she'd half-heartedly change into her pajamas and sleep for a few hours until she would wake up and go back to work.

She bolted awake a few hours later to the sound of screaming that echoed from her nightmare…only to realize that it was _her_ gasps and sobs that woke her up. Damn; she hadn't had a nightmare in years and usually it was about her mother but tonight, she watch a faceless villain shoot a hole through Rick Castle's head and then come after her. And it had felt so real, so painful to watch the lights go out that she bolted from the bed and was halfway down the stairs before she realized what she was doing. She was just going to double check, she assured herself, better safe than sorry. She crept into the study area, careful of any objects that might leap out at her in the darkness, but paused at his desk, staring at his bedroom door. What was she doing? Castle was in there _sleeping_ and she was going to just sneak in there and do what? Releasing a long, shallow breath, she sat her hip against the edge of his desk and stared at the black door in contemplation. She could the subtle sound of breathing but she wasn't sure if it was him or her. Either way, they were both alive and that was all that mattered. Stamping down her irrational fear, she berated herself for being so emotional when there was a killer on the loose. Losing her home and everything she knew was just a side effect – everything would figure itself out eventually.

Shaking her head, she bumped her hip off the desk and turned towards the main door, knocking one of his baskets off the edge, scattering its contents across the floor. Wincing at the sound, she ducked her head and dropped to the ground as though hiding would dull the sound of the crash, quickly gathering the trinkets that had been in the little plastic box meant to hold paper; trust Castle to fill it with loving memories rather than work. She tried her best not to admire the objects as she placed them back in the basket but little hand-drawn key-chains proclaiming 'happy father's day dad love Aleksis' was too precious not to admire. Her hand caught on something small and metal and she instantly wrapped her fingers around it, inspecting the diamond ring in the palm of her hand. She ran her hand over the crystal in admiration; it was simple cut diamond set in a square frame – nothing special at all. But obviously it was precious to him or it wouldn't have ended up in the basket. Subconsciously her hand rose to her ear and she rubbed it as a memory of a long time ago came to mind after so long.

She once had earrings like this one – well her mother did – but she'd lost them a few months before her mother died. This wasn't the earring, obviously, how could it be, but it was close enough to bring back a sense of nostalgia and she ended up cross-legged on the floor of Castle's office, admiring the back-less earring in her hand. She found herself wondering who the earring belonged to. One of his ex-wives? Kyra – oh that still stung – maybe? Did he love this woman? Did it matter to her? Okay, maybe it mattered a little – there was something about Castle that made her care and she couldn't pin-point what it was – it was something endearing that attracted her to him whenever they were together. They'd be together a lot more for the next little while; could she handle that? Could he? She sighed, placing the earring back in the basket but staying in her spot on the floor, this was going to be a long night, a long case and a very long test of wills. Who would crack first?

And what would happen when they did?


	32. Chapter 32

**Everyone say it with me: THEY STARTED FILMING SEASON FIVE TODAY! Better than that, behind the scenes photos (if you've seen them, *squeal* if you haven't, that's your decision and I support it) and it's day one and I've already broken my "spoiler-free" vow. And I don't even care.**

**It just seemed appropriate to post a new chapter today because...well it's _today_, how could I not post? Reviews are greatly appreciated guys. And I want you to look at where I am in the fic and where they are; do you see how close we are? Be prepared for things to get closer to the end. Just saying...**

**Oh and happy "oh my god they're filming season five" day.**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>It's about a month into the summer that she starts wearing high heels. At first no one noticed – they just vaguely realized that she was a little taller – and then everyone noticed but they chose not to comment. Lanie was the only one who knew why she had changed her wardrobe because she'd been the one to take her shopping but she knew better than to reveal her friend's secret's to anyone. Kate would kill her if anyone found out that the brunette had spilled her guts – and her feelings – over a bottle of scotch one night and nearly cried in frustration because 'I just wanted to go to the Hamptons for the weekend I wasn't asking him to marry me' and now he was at the Hamptons with his ex-wife writing a novel about <em>her<em> while Gina 'sat on him' for an entire summer. A week into his trip, she caught herself staring at the phone, expecting him to call asking for updates on the case or something but no call came. After a month with no call, she forced herself to stop staring at the phone but failed miserably. I mean it wasn't as though they were in a relationship; he was her shadow who suddenly wasn't shadowing her and she was just a little thrown off by his absence – nothing more. That much denial eventually bubbled over into a late night liquor run to her best friend's apartment where the ME tried her best to convince her that no man was worth the confusion and heartache – even Richard Castle – so the next afternoon, the two girls went shopping and bought Kate a brand new wardrobe that said 'I'll kick your ass and still look sexy as hell' and thus, a brand new Beckett was born.

As the weeks wore on she eventually got better…at hiding the fact that she was still thinking about him. God, it was like the man had burrowed into her bloodstream and was just swimming around there like it was a day at the beach. Why did he do that? Wasn't it bad enough he was writing four books about her; did he really have to consume her thoughts and occasionally dreams? The boys knew that Castle had left and eventually they noticed that she was about a foot taller than before but what really tipped them off that something was wrong was the far-off way she stared at the phone and the bitchy attitude she used on suspects who showed her even the slightest bit of resistance. One little punk dared to hit on her and she nearly punched him in the break room, later venting her anger at a punching bag that actually popped.

Sometime during Beckett's venting time she went out and returned with a date that she'd met at the coffee shop that Castle usually brought her coffee from – though no one knew it because she went right back to punch things and threatening with her eyes to kill people with her new heels. After that, the Captain had a nice long chat with her that no one knew the contents of but it seemed to mellow her a bit. She still wore the heels and she still paused whenever the phone rang, secretly hoping it would be him but she'd mellowed out a great deal.

Until he came back and it all went to hell. The boys would swear under oath that when she arrested him for murder knowing that he as innocent Beckett smiled but at the moment, they were more focused on the fact that he had hurt their friend and he needed to be taught a lesson about making a girl stare at her phone longingly for three months. That involved threatening him with guns that had the safety on – well Esposito's was anyways – and treating him like the perp he was; and then sticking him in the box with Beckett.

And all they had to do was sit back and watch as Beckett interrogated her suspect and silently hope that she didn't try and punch him. "You've been informed of your rights, Mr. Castle?" Ryan 'oohed' at the fact that she was so formal – 'straight for the knees' – and Esposito would have smirked hadMontgomerynot entered to watch the interrogation. He told her that she looked good and she responded in kind – with a smile so small it was almost genuine – and then she turned on him, returning to cop mode and making him almost jump in his seat but the writer knew her too well to flinch – it didn't stop him from thinking about it though. The three boys mostly just watched, waiting to see who would crack first and make this interrogation what it really was; personal. Beckett caved first 'why didn't you call?' and the room held their breath waiting to hear his answer. They scoffed when he brushed it off as part of the case but let it slide it slipped seamlessly back into the personal realm talking about his relationship with his ex-wife. She was trying to rile him up – she knew it, he knew it, they knew it – but he still rose to the bait and punched her in the gut, asking how her boyfriend Demming was. Low blow, Castle, they thought as they watched the detective's resolve wavering. Apparently he's seen her hesitation as well because he slipped into friend mode for a brief moment. 'You broke up?' causing the two boys to look at each other in confusion. 'He doesn't know they broke up?' 'I guess not.' 'I thought she'd told him.' The gossip girls snapped shut at a pointed look from the captain standing between them.

Ryan had the decency to look guilty when Castle called him 'Annie Oakley' referencing his little faux pas with the safety and almost shooting Castle. Esposito, ever on his friend's side, mumbled something about letting him shoot the writer to teach him a lesson.

But Castle was innocent – of course they all knew that – even Beckett – but it had been kind of nice to make him squirm after what he did to Beckett and what Beckett had done to the precinct as a result. So they let him go and told him to go home knowing that he wouldn't now that he was back in Beckett's presence and they glared at him from across the precinct knowing he had no clue why.

Like he always did, he wormed his way back into their lives and got himself reassigned as Beckett's partner just for this one case if he didn't put all his creative power into finding the murderer. He put everything into this one because he knew that Beckett wouldn't hesitate to kick him out and he just couldn't imagine not coming in to the precinct to see her anymore. Yes he was back to dating Gina and letting her sit on him all summer was rather pleasant but this was Kate Beckett, the most extraordinary woman he'd ever met and shadowing her was pretty indescribable even for a writer so if it meant being realistic and logical, he'd do it.

Thankfully it didn't require too much logical detective work to find a former stripper turned murderer who was making money with a teacher, a sculptor and a vending machine guy – which still sounded like the lead in to a bad joke. And best of all, he won the bet with Beckett which meant she had to let him back in; the thought of _forcing_ her to spend time with him made him pause and he shifted side to side as he offered her one final out. And she didn't take it – he mental fist pumped and danced around and cheered and did a series of crazy dance moves – she let him back in as her partner on a regular basis which meant that whatever he'd done to piss everyone off, was resolved – he hoped.

Everything was going back to normal and he couldn't be happier about that; one change he did like, however, was Beckett's new high heels which put her just below eye level and at the perfect level for kissing…eventually.


	33. Chapter 33

**Originally I was going to make these two seperate chapters but I figure you guys have earned a longer chapter for putting up with me so here you are. As some - most - of you are getting impatient, I'm skipping to the good stuff and then we'll see what I can do. Now, while I have your attention, I wanted to run something by you guys.**

**See I know how the story ends - I know how Kate and Rick figure out she's Allison and how they deal with it etc. - but the getting there stuff is open for debate. I'e randomly come up with these cute little one-shots that would fit sometime before the whole Allison thing but really, they can stand alone. It would, however, prolong the ending and the whole Allison deal. SO my question to you is: what do you want? Do you want me to keep going how I'm going and end the stroy where I've planned it or do you want to add in some more scenes? It's up to you guys. **

**But until then, here's a new chapter for you my sweets.**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kate watched as Rick slowly wrapped his arms around Natalie Rhodes – the actress set to play Nikki Heat in the upcoming Heat Wave movie – the kiss moving in neither direction. As the elevator doors closed, she continued to stare at the spot where they had been, unsure as to what to do. She felt something rise up and wrap around her chest and she pretended that she didn't immediately recognize the familiar ping of jealousy. But why should she be jealous? She wasn't dating him; they weren't a couple; she was just his partner. And what was he thinking, kissing her, anyways? Didn't he have Gina? She did <em>not<em> just spit at his publisher's name because that was what jealous women did and Kate Beckett was not a jealous woman – especially not of Rick Castle, playboy extraordinaire. He was egotistical, completely insensitive, a womanizer, totally immature and, now, a cheater.

But he could be so selfless sometimes. All of those instances where he had tackled her to the ground as a bullet had come flying at them from a suspect; she remembered when they had first met, how selfish he was and – as much as it pained her – he had grown. He wasn't as self-absorbed as he used to be. All of those moments when he had stayed by her side – or stepped aside – when she was dealing with something particularly difficult in her life. He always seemed to know what she needed, even if she didn't. She hated to admit it but he knew her very well – better than most – and he loved to rub it in her face by being mister sensitive right when she needed him to be. Of course he wasn't always the perfect gentleman but that wasn't too bad either. She just wished that he didn't flaunt his relationships around whenever he slept with one of his bimbos. But come to think of it, she hadn't seen – or heard – of many conquests lately. Even before he was dating Gina, his scandalous liaisons were becoming few and far between. There were a few close calls but she was beginning to wonder if his playboy attitude was merely a publicity stunt. After all, hyper man-children are not exactly the most appealing so what possibility was there that he was actually a womanizing man-whore? Very little. She could, however, imagine him as the kid in the candy store that he truly was, jumping around, trying all of the different sugary treats. If she was honest with herself, he really had grown up from the moment they first met. She especially loved watching him with Alexis. The few times she had seen them together made her feel almost privileged. He was a good father and she knew that but that didn't stop her from loving his inner child that poked its head out every chance it got. He made her life fun and, as a cop with an excessive amount of baggage, she needed fun.

Him as a cheater, though? She couldn't find something to love in that. That was the deal breaker. Regardless of who he was with, she had always considered him to be faithful – especially after Meredith – but she knew very well that the kiss she had just witnessed was anything but platonic.

Right about now, they would probably be jumping into a taxi together, headed towards her apartment – Alexis would be at his home – and that was as far as she could get. Her mind – or her heart – wouldn't let her go any farther than the front door of Natalie's apartment despite knowing that Rook and Nikki would go a lot farther than that.

Finally willing herself to look away from the offending images, snapping her jaw shut, Kate busied herself with adjusting and readjusting the pile of papers on her desk blinking away frustration – not tears, she told herself. Oh who was she kidding? She was jealous as hell of Castle and her body-double. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that it looked like _her_ and Castle lost in a lip lock but of course it wasn't and she certainly didn't want that so why was she suddenly blushing? Oh that's right – Maddie's words suddenly hit her upside the head – she was hot for Castle.

It was a few moments after the elevator doors closed completely that Rick finally regained his senses. What they hell was he doing? Oh that's right, the lower half of his brain reminded, you're kissing the love of your life. But these weren't Beckett's lips – not that he'd ever tasted them before – and this wasn't Beckett's body – that he knew for certain – but she looked so much like her and even… he inhaled subtly and caught the slightest whiff of cherries. Groaning, he allowed himself one more moment of make-believe bliss before using the hand on her upper arms to push her just far enough for their lips to part. She looked immediately stunned but he could still see lust in those eyes – the ones that weren't hers – and she kept her own fingers lost in his hair. She tried her best "smoldering Beckett" look – though she would never tell him that was what she had named the attempt at seduction – and let a smile play at her lips.

"Come home with me?" She whispered a breath away from his lips. He stared down at her for a long moment, weighing his options. He could go home with her – it's not like he and Gina were on the greatest of terms at the moment – but could he do that to her? Would it feel the same knowing that she was only pretending to be Nikki and she wasn't real? The real one – the one he wanted – was back at the precinct most likely having a mental breakdown from having two people shadow her; one who hadn't answered the other's request. With a grateful smile, he finished his previous task of pushing her away.

"Not tonight." He spoke as the elevator doors dinged open and he hurriedly made his way to find an empty cab. No way in hell was he sticking around to explain his actions. Usually, when beautiful women threw themselves at him, he never resisted but lately, he would always get this weird pinch in his neck and he would remember that it would be wrong to do things like that. So he settled for twiddling his thumbs all the way back to his own apartment until the driver pulled up and Rick paid for the ride.

As he rode the elevator up to his apartment, he kept trying to figure out why he had rejected Natalie's advances. He wasn't a cheater but he and Gina were one slap away from breakup as it was so that wouldn't have mattered. Could it be…? He suddenly hit the emergency stop button and as the elevator came to a full stop, he backed himself against the wall.

He was in love with her.

Truly, madly, deeply in love with Kate Beckett. It was the only logical explanation. He couldn't be with other women because he was already in a committed relationship with a woman who wouldn't ever acknowledge his affections. Simple as that. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts and get over the initial shock of a long awaited confession, Rick caught his breath and pushed the button for the elevator to continue its ascent up to his loft. But this time, his eyes were glowing just a little bit. He didn't care if it looked like an afterglow, he was going to relish in the feeling of seeing everything clearly. He knew that as soon as he went back to the precinct, everything would go back to normal but maybe normal was exactly what he needed. It wasn't like this was anything new. He had known for a long time that he was indeed hot for Beckett. Now it was just a matter of making her see it too.

* * *

><p>Fifteen years since her mother died. Fifteen since she'd last seen her mother smile. Twelve since Royce left….the first time. Ten since Will left her the first time. Seven since her dad was finally sober. Three since Richard Castle walked into her life and sat down on the couch to watch her life like it was a soap opera. Which is where he was at the moment; the couch of her apartment. Her dad had just left, having dropped off the boxes of old photos, leaving her and Castle alone in her apartment to look through her past as a way of healing – and of letting him into her life just that little bit more. Usually she resisted when he tried to intrude on her personal life but she had agreed to let him have this one if it meant giving her a lead on her mother's killer.<p>

So they sat, and they talked, and they laughed liked they had known each other all their lives when in fact it had been about three years (come March – not that she was counting). And then she pulled out the box of old Christmas photos, the ones that had been taken the Christmas after she got back from Kiev, and her eyes misted over while his light up like the fourth of July. He was enjoying this – and not just because Beckett was willingly letting him in – but because this was such an important part of her past that was just for them to share; this wasn't about gaining background for Nikki Heat, this was about them. So yes, he was happy and yes he was blatantly checking out 'younger Beckett' in those photos with a cute little leer.

Until he found a photo of her laughing – like full on, falling off her chair kind of laughter – and his breath caught for a moment, taken in by her beauty and flash of his past that grabbed hold of his heart and squeezed. Beckett noticed after a moment and looked at him in concern "Rick, what's wrong?"

Her voice brought him back to the present but he was still staring at the photo "nothing," he muttered though he barely believed himself let alone expected Beckett to "it's just…when you smile like that, you look someone that I used to know."

She looked him over – his paled skin, his ragged breathing, his far off bright blue eyes – and she smiled softly, keeping her voice low so as to not disturb him. "You must have really liked her." She suddenly thought back to Kyra and shook away that sudden pang of jealousy and sympathy that rose from that entire encounter.

"For a moment I thought I loved her." There was no way to push that one away; he had _loved her_? He rarely used the word love in the context of women. This girl must have been very special.

"What happened?"

Rick was silent a long moment, flashing back to her smile and the way she'd pressed her hand into his arm while she laughed whole-heartedly at the lame jokes he made. Allison. "It wasn't meant to be." He remembered telling himself that during the year after they met when all he could think about was her; if they were truly meant to see each other again then he and Allison would have met again – even if it was on the street corner while she pushed her baby stroller around. And then he blinked it all away because he'd known the girl for six hours and that had been more than fifteen years ago.

So he came back to the present – to Kate –and smiled at her with that wrinkled, endearing look that made her heart quicken and she moved past the momentary sadness in favor of what she knew – teasing and playing and laughing. Whoever it was that had stolen his heart all those years ago was gone now – as was Kyra, and Meredith and Gina and all those other women he'd slept with over the years. She had to convince herself that he was changing; and he was. Somehow he was different from the man she had first met three years ago (in March) and she had nothing to worry about in regards to her relationship with Castle…which was still undetermined.

After spending all this time with him she still wasn't sure what he was to her and she was absolutely terrified to venture into the unknown, convincing her to leave a good thing alone even if it could be _great_ and focus on the here and now; her mother's murder case.

It hadn't taken much to convince her not to touch the case after the Coonan Shooting – which she still occasionally go flack for down at 1PP – but after Castle left her for the summer, she needed _something_ to get her mind off the jerk and so she spent her free time – the time when she wasn't at work, or working out, or with her now boyfriend Josh – building a murder board in the shutters of her apartment, keeping the windows permanently closed and letting little light into the room. And now the shutters were wide open and staring in the face, daring her to take the leap into the unknown knowing Castle would jump with her but not knowing where they would land or if they would land at all. She hated the unknown; but this one was unavoidable.

Actually, according to pretty much everyone in her life, all of this _was_ avoidable if only she'd put the past behind her and move on but she couldn't. Not now that she knew it wasn't just some random act of gang violence. Not now that the man who had investigated her mother's murder was dead – shot before her very eyes. Not now that she did have Castle jump with her, to hold her hand while she dangled off the edge of a building while she reached for the answer that was just out of reach. He would always be there to grab her hand if she slipped so she was definitely safe.

It also didn't hurt that she carried a gun which made her feel extra safe; especially when a burly bodyguard was making his way towards her while she and Castle pretended to be drunk off each other – no, she was not going to go there – having a gun was definitely a plus. So she reached for the gun in question, ready to have some epic shootout that would most likely end in her or Castle getting shot but what else was there to do when they were in an open parking lot with no cover and a man who was just about to figure out that they weren't a drunk couple walking home. There was no other alternative.

But Castle's a creative guy – being a writer and all – and he figured out another solution. He kissed her. Yup, he kissed her.

What the hell?

And it had been a nice kiss too. His lips were chapped from the winter air and his hands were freezing despite spending most of their walk inside his pockets, but all of that melted away when his hand gently wrapped around her neck and pulled her to him, his lips washing over her in a wave of gut-tightening warmth. She, however, was completely frozen; not in a 'oh my god it's freaking cold in this parking lot' sense so much as a 'oh my god Richard Castle is kissing me and mmmmmmm' she lost track of what she was saying when he moved his lips over hers once again, massaging her bottom lip with his own. It was wonderful and powerful and just…it was too much. She pulled back, just far enough so she could stare into his eyes, prepared to ask him what the hell he was thinking and would he like to do it again; but then she caught sight of the man behind her, eyeing them like a piece of meat that he wasn't quite sure about. And she realized what the hell he _was_ doing; he was being a distraction. He was doing what a cop would do; improvise and go with the flow in a desperate situation. So she looked back at him, ready to make her move on the bodyguard when she saw his eyes.

Oceans of blue that she'd always gotten lost in so she tried her best to avoid but when the seas were raging and dark, it was hard to turn away. Not with his mouth open, inhaling the night air with hot gasps of air, still plump from the blood flowing through his skin; not when his eyes were clouded over and all thoughts of anyone else were gone from his mind. There was no way she could resist Richard Castle when he looked like that – so she didn't resist.

She fell in. Head first with her arms wide open, wrapped around his upper body, taking charge of the electricity flowing through them. She climbed up higher on his body, looking for just the right angle to…there, right there; yes it was perfect. The perfect kiss all sloppy and heated, the perfect atmosphere…

She came back to reality for a moment, still kissing the hell out of him and climbing him like a koala bear as best she could in this outfit, but she was hyper aware of the man observing them with a little amusement and a little lust. Using Castle's distraction to her advantage – again – she turned him just enough so she had the momentum to spin and knock the bodyguard on his ass.

Adrenaline pumping through her very soul, she breathed deep, heavy breaths in the night air, trying to cool her body heat and failing miserably. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Why had they done that again? Right, something about distracting the bodyguard; why? Right, right…something about Ryan and Esposito….in trouble! Right, they were kidnapped by the bad guys and they were going to save them. Right. "That was amazing." She swallowed, hazarding a glance at Castle for the first time since she'd done her little dive off the cliff and wasn't disappointed at what she found there. His jacket and shirt were disheveled, his hair a mess from where she'd run her fingers through it, and lips were swollen and pink as she was sure hers was – she didn't dare check for fear she'd taste him on her lips and then Ryan and Esposito would never be saved.

So she kept looking at him until he stuttered a response, making him think that what they'd just done was not up for discussion – which it wasn't, of course – and the two of them made their way into the warehouse to save the day.

But she couldn't help it, the temptation was too much. Not three feet after turning away from Castle, she brought her hand to her lips and wiped away the last remnants of his kiss. There was plenty of time to discuss it later, she decided, right now they had to go be heroes.


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright, I get the hit guys; you want to see some Allison action. Well your wish is granted...well not in this chapter. BUT we are down to the final three chapters of this fic. This one and then two more and then Glass Slipper is over. And I'm warning you now, the last too are going to be so sweet you'll get sixteen cavities - okay maybe just five. **

**Regardless, here is the final lap of Glass Slipper for my lovely readers. **

**And just a little side note: I haven't read any spoilers for Season 5 so anything that resembles a spoiler in this chapter...isn't. Okay *swak* bye!**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>They had sex. Yup. And it was star-burstingly beautiful, but neither could really fully enjoy it. In the back of Beckett's mind she kept thinking 'yes, oh god, why didn't we do this sooner' and in the back of Castle's mind he was thinking 'oh god, please don't let this be a one night stand'. Because Kate had shown up at his door after he'd walked away from her – for once she was the one to come to him instead of the other way around – but she just seemed to be after some post-near death sex trip. He'd said he loved her and she said she wanted him. What the hell did that mean?<p>

She stayed. She was there when he woke up the next morning and round seven had been the best yet. She had stood on the other side of the counter and watched him make her coffee, admiring his back side in the sweat pants he'd donned for the sake of her sanity. When he handed her his largest mug that said 'kiss me, I'm a writer' she smiled at him, brushing her fingers with his and finally allowing herself to revel in the tingles that swept down her spine.

They'd had wild, crazy sex and it was his fingers brushing hers over a coffee cup that made her shiver.

They'd even made pancakes and laughed about their private joke from all those years ago when he'd made her pancakes just because they were pancakes and not because they were an edible way of saying 'thank you so much for last night'. Thoughts of what Ryan and Esposito would say made her face fall. Rick didn't know that she'd resigned from the precinct before coming to him – didn't know that Ryan and Esposito were on the outs – hadn't seen the bruises on her neck and back until they were basking in the after-glow of round three and still he never said anything. He was waiting for her to open up, still worried that the tiniest little push would make her run.

He was probably right about that; just thinking about telling him the details of her fight with the man who'd shot her was making her toss her breakfast around on her plate instead of eating it despite the fact that she was famished – not eating for nearly 24hrs and then having hot, passionate sex tended to make one hungry.

They had barely spoken to each other – not that they really needed to – but it made the silence deafening; they were left to their thoughts which were swirly around 'what if's and 'what now's and it got so bad that she left after breakfast.

But she wasn't running – she made that very clear by the deep, slow kiss she'd given him in the open doorway – she just needed to change because her clothes from last night were clinging damply to her burning skin and her hair had begun to curl up into itself. She would shower – alone; if only to escape temptation – and then if she wasn't completely exhausted, she'd invite him over and they could talk; figure things out. It was a good solid plan. It was a nice plan.

She wasn't running away.

She ended up calling him after a nice long, hot shower, a bowl of cheerios for lunch – she hadn't really had a chance to go shopping lately – and an hour segment of Temptation Lane. He was over in less than twenty minutes and she had to push down the cop inside of her that wondered if he was speeding. That wasn't who she was anymore; she just hadn't told Rick yet. She would – she really would – if only to get him to stop saying 'detective' in that leering tone like it was secret code for 'I've seen you naked'. It was endearing at first but after a while, it just stung.

She opened the door, offering him a shy smile as he stood in the doorway, practically out of breath – yup, he'd sped here. When he saw her standing there fresh-faced and tidied up compared to the last time they'd been in a doorway, he was momentarily stunned. Kate Beckett hadn't run away; she was standing there waiting for him. This was new and delightfully wonderful. She mistook his hesitation for discomfort and dipped her head closer to whisper "if you want to kiss me Castle you can."

Her words brought him out of his revere and although that wasn't what he was thinking about, he certainly wasn't going to turn her away. After only a breath of hesitation, he met her lips but there was no passion to their kiss; the oddest sense of _right_ lingered in the air between them. It shot shivers down her spine but the shockwaves through her fingertips kept her from touching him. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Rick brought them down to her shoulders and held her there – though she certainly wasn't going anywhere soon. It was only as they were parting that he noticed her drop down onto her heels; her bare heels, making her several inches shorter than normal. Something about the image of Kate Beckett standing on her toes just to give him a sweet kiss made him pull her back to him by the shoulders, this kiss a little warmer than before. And it certainly lingered; opened mouthed kisses in the vanilla-scented air – he loved her shampoo. But they still parted after what seemed like the shortest span of eternity and she kept her eyes closed.

Even as he stared at her in awe and worry, she kept her eyes closed, breathing him in – breathing _them_ in – and trying her best to hide her smile.

"You came," she whispered. "I didn't think you would."

He titled his head, more worried than awe-struck now "Why not?" His breath still caught when she fluttered her eyes open. Those hazel eyes that had first attracted his attention four years ago.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me;" it was almost a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "I thought you were done."

He understood, he did, and the only reassurance he could offer was a dark one, pulling her just close enough so she could rest her forehead against his "I thought you'd be dead by now."

"Well I'm not." There was that sad, sweet smile of hers – the one only he got to see.

"And we're not." He promised, taking the liberty of kissing her lightly just because he could. It felt so weird having permission to do it after four years of resisting the urge to even hold her hand but he was determined to figure it out.

"No we're not." The words were like heaven, or something really close to it. She was offering _him_ comfort about the future – that's what it was – and he loved it.

Now was the perfect time for more practice, he decided, bringing his lips down to hers harder this time, pressing into her and bringing her flush against his hip. She moaned in surprise, sweeping her arms around his neck as he dipped her slightly so he could press his entire weight into him. It felt odd kissing him after all the nights she'd spent reprimanding herself for the one they'd shared last year – even though it was all she could think about – but she was determined to become accustomed to it by doing it as often as possible; kind of like how she grew accustomed to Castle just because he was always there.

Always; she _knew_ those words meant more and now they were just sinfully sweet.

They couple jumped back when they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. They caught sight of a practically giddy Kevin Ryan in his usual blazer and dress pants and smirk on his face that was just tender enough to pass for a smile. Kate bit her lip, suddenly entranced by the design of her open apartment door while Rick cleared his throat one too many times, shifting his hands into his pockets.

"Well," the couple simultaneously looked at the ceiling hoping for something interesting up there to distract him "aren't you too just cozy." She wanted to glare at her friend but feared it wouldn't be nearly as useful when she was blushing hot pink and fighting a happy smile.

So instead she hesitantly looked him in the eyes, flashing back to yesterday when he pulled her from the roof and stared at her with guilty relief thinking he'd betrayed her by calling Captain Gates and saving her life. "Hey Ryan." Was all she managed. In the light of the morning, she'd managed to calm down and realize that Ryan had literally and figuratively saved her life and she had yet to thank him for it. "Listen about yesterday"

"Actually yeah, that's why I was here." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Me?" She shot a glance at Rick and then back at Ryan who was watching them both intently "I'm doing okay." She lowered her eyes "how are you?"

He shrugged, trying to seem casual but she knew better "it's going to be kind of quiet around without you and Esposito but I'll manage."

"You're a good cop, Ryan." It was his turn to blush but it turned into that adorable leer of his as the subject quickly changed.

"So how long has this been going on?" No one needed to know what he meant.

"Since yesterday." Rick spoke; he almost sounded defensive but they all knew he had no reason to be.

"Before or"

"After." She told her friend who nodded in understand – happy understanding but it was still grave as thoughts of everything that happened yesterday floated around them.

"Well," he shrugged "I just came to see how you were doing," he shifted onto the balls of his feet "and I can see you're just fine so I'll be going now."

He turned to leave and was half way down the hallway when Kate stepped into the hall after him "Hey Kevin," he turned, a little shocked to hear her call him by his first name "thank you."

He smiled "no problem." When she turned to go back inside, it was his turn to stop her "You know Kate," her head shot up "if you give Gates a few days to calm down, she'll probably give you your old job back."

"Thanks," she nodded her goodbye like they would see each other tomorrow and then he was gone.

When she stepped back inside – remembering to shut the door this time – she sighed, knowing it was time to face the music; Rick was patient with letting her tell him thing so n her own time but that was a little too much information overload for even him to handle. "Okay, I'm sorry; I need to know what happened yesterday."

She led him to the couch with two fingers curled around his index and sat on the coffee table across from him. And she told him everything that had happened since he walked away from her concluding with "and then I gave Gates my gun and badge. I resigned." And she was sounding do casual that when Rick stood in outrage, it didn't surprise her.

"What the hell, Kate? Why would you quit?"

"Because I don't need it anymore." She tried to pull him down by lacing her fingers with his. It was supposed to be comforting but his palms were too sweating for that. "I only became a cop because I wanted to solve my mom's murder." Her eyes grew serious and it was probably that single breath that made him sit back down "I meant what I said, I don't care anymore; I'm moving on."

His voice was calmer now but she could tell he was still jittery "but you love being a cop; catching the bad guys, helping the victim's families. You_ love_ your job."

"I'll find something else to _love_." She insisted.

"Just," he held up their linked fingers so could examine them together; her fingers were long and slender and yet so small compared to his writer hands "don't give up just yet okay?" It was hard, knowing that she was no longer a cop when that's all he'd ever known her to be "you would be extraordinary at anything you do" he quickly cut in "but let it sink in a little before you decide anything okay?" And there was that word again – extraordinary – plunked in the middle of a sentence like it was any other word. But she knew better and she thought he knew better but it didn't matter because he knew her weak spot; him.

"Alright I'll think about it." By September she'd be back at the precinct.

So, did this make them a couple?


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm late, I'm late, I know I'm late. I have four thousand legitimate excuses so I'm going to post this and get back to them. Anyways, you are finally getting your wish so don't complain...I want to see some cheering.**

**Also, I want to see if some of you can come up with 'the banana story' let me know if you can think of something really good. **

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>They had been together for six months; six gloriously, ridiculously challenging months filled with angst and stolen kisses. Ryan had managed to keep his discovery of their relationship to himself so that when Kate finally returned to the precinct (as Castle predicted) no one knew they were together and things went back to a strained form of normal. It took some clever last minute plans to reunite Ryan and Esposito after their all-out but they also worked their problems out so that the only person who had a problem was Captain 'Iron' Gates who had every single one of them on probation via her standards meaning...things were tense to say the least. It seemed appropriate at the time not to tell anyone that she and Castle were together but it definitely made things hard when they couldn't so much as look at each other without Gates peering at them from her fortress.<p>

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a fairytale romance where Rick would sweep her off her feet and take her home every day so they could just _be_ together instead of this sneaking around at the precinct and getting home at god awful late hours and having to spend the night alone in her apartment because things were a little awkward between her and Alexis since she'd discovered they were in a relationship. When she had returned home from her all-nighter post-grad celebration Alexis hadn't been able to find her dad and so called his cell only to have Kate answer thinking it was hers in her post-coital haze. That was not the way Alexis had intended to find out about _any_ of her dad's relationships and that was certainly not how Kate or Rick had intended to tell her. But it happened and now Kate felt like little Castle didn't trust her at all.

Six months later things still weren't quite okay with them but at least they'd found their rhythm at the precinct. Soon, they were shamelessly flirting and solving crimes like they used to before...well before everything...with the added bonus of giving off those meaningful glances knowing that they could actually follow through on them instead of their ridiculous eye-sex.

Surprisingly Rick was the one who stuck to their no PDA rule. He was sickeningly sweet and could whisper things in her ear that would have made a hooker blush but he never touched her - not even hand holding. It seemed that after four years of curbing his desire for her - relatively speaking - it wasn't that hard for him to turn the switch off. Kate, however, was having a hard time, wanting so much to have that relationship that she'd seen with her parents and read about in books - hell even their alter egos were in a better relationship than they were. But she was determined to make it work so she threw herself into both sides of the relationship - radio silence when they were at work and then making it up to him when they were alone. Sadly, only one of those worked. Not that Rick was complaining.

Their cases got weirder and harder and yet they seemed perfectly normal for them - she'd missed the freaky ones lately. That was until she stepped over the crime scene tape surrounding a 30-something year old woman with ebony skin and striking green eyes hanging from a tree in Central Park by her ankles and then she was almost sick. "Guy, you gotta take point on this one." She called from across the scene and all three boys and the M.E. looked up in shock and concern.

"Why?"

"I knew the victim."

Gates did _not_ enjoy Kate stepping back from a case but she abided it because for once, the detective was going by the book. So Kate took a pop and drop homicide that took her all of a day to solve – they didn't even need the forensic evidence – leaving her alone to her paperwork; and to worry about the woman in the park hanging upside down and bound with a thick hangman's rope. Rick, ever vigilant of his girlfriend's moods, brought her a cup of hot chocolate instead of her usual coffee, knowing that she needed a dose of sweetness and since he could touch her, he figured the sugar would get to her. She smiled sadly at him when he handed her the cup, letting the warmth seep into her skin and she hummed in surprise when she realized what he'd given her. The man really was good for her. "Thank you Castle."

He took his usual seat, their thighs brushing lightly – the chair had slowly inched closer to her over the last six months and she'd noticed but chose not to comment on it – and watched her for a moment before she looked over at him expectantly. "How long had you known Jessica?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to look at the murder board in the corner that the boys had set up "we met in Junior High. She was one of my best friends until the end of high school and then we sort of just drifted apart. We tried to keep in touch while I was at Stanford but after my mom died…" she took a deep breath, reminding herself not to linger on that fact "we just didn't keep in touch. I haven't seen her in almost twenty years."

"You guys didn't reconnect at your high school reunion or anything?"

She shook her head slowly "I was uh, I was working; I didn't go to my high school reunion." He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment but he was still looking at her with shining eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks Rick."

It was less than a week before Kate subtly involved herself in the investigation of Jessica Adams, peeking up at the murder board while she did paperwork and waited for another body to drop, looking over their shoulders whenever they were reading a file related to the case. Rick tried his best to keep her occupied with crazy theories and antics about unrelated things but she wasn't biting – the theories…she wasn't biting the theories – so after week two of Beckett basically acting like Castle, Gates asked her to assist in the investigation. With the four of them working together, they had the case solved and the killer in jail by the end of the third week. Now all that was left to do was drink to Jessica and decompress after another case. That led to six friends in the corner booth at the 'Old Haunt' drinking free beer and fruity cocktails, getting as drunk as possible without going overboard. Of course overboard meant different things to different people; 'Within reason' meant Lanie was grinding against her ex-boyfriend/booty-call Javier while they stood at the bar, waiting to get the next round of drinks. 'Within reason' meant Kevin and his wife Jenny were taking part in a drinking contest that no one knew the rules of – all they knew was that when an Irish couple start trying to drink each other under the table, it should not be _that _adorable. 'Within reason' meant Kate was tracing lazy circles higher and higher on her boyfriend's thigh who in turn was basically massaging her butt under the table. Overall, it was a pretty damn good time all around – the first in a long time.

Until Javier returned with the drinks and Rick removed his hand from his girlfriend's ass long enough to propose a toast. "To Jessica, may she rest in peace." Everyone solemnly echoed the sentiment though there was a still a buzz of liveliness around the booth so the somber note didn't last long.

Kate couldn't handle the silence "you know it shouldn't surprise me that she got mixed up in gangs," she swallowed another glass of beer "Jessica was the troublemaker of our group. I remember this one time she convinced me to sneak into a frat party when were in our Junior Year of high school and she got so drunk I had to sneak her into my house and she slept on the couch all. My dad was so pissed but my mom just made her breakfast in the morning and sent us off to school." She ended with a sad laugh that did nothing to lighten the mood.

Lanie to the rescue "see, I was a good kid; I didn't do any of that sneaking around."

"Until you were in college." Javier shot.

"Well duh, what else are you supposed to do there?"

"Learn?" Kevin hiccupped, the effects of the alcohol only _now_ slapping him lightly in the face.

"See," Jenny reached over and squished her husband's face "my Kevin was a good kid."

Javier barked in laughter "oh I doubt it; I've heard some of the stories, I know my boy was a _bad_ boy."

"Well not as bad as Castle." Kevin quickly diverted the conversation before anything got out of hand. "I bet you did some crazy stuff, man."

And thus the stories began and the sadness of the past faded away to two hours of sheer laughter ending with Castle's story – one that sounded vaguely familiar to Kate. "Oh you did _not_ do that to that poor boy."

"I swear it's true. He couldn't eat bananas for months afterwards."

"Oh…" her voice trailed off as she heard an echo – a sense of déjà vu – of this conversation.

"Man that's a crazy story; I can't believe I've never heard that before." But, if Castle hadn't told that story to the precinct crew…

"What can I say; my first year of college was pretty crazy." First year…. Her eyes widened but no one seemed to notice.

"Ri-Castle," she looked over at him "how old were you?"

He gave her a confused look which quickly melted into a leer "how old do you think I was?"

"I-I don't want to guess, I'm terrible at that game." She tried to smile but she was literally shaking. No freaking way.

"I was twenty-one."

She echoed his answer, the gears turning in her head "right before you got together with Kyra."

The table had grown silent. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

She took a deep breath, not quite meeting his eyes but not looking away, licking her lips before she dared to look him in the eye "can talk to you for a second, Castle?"

"Oooh, chica's gonna see writer boy in the back room." Lanie was a little too drunk so Kate ignored her cheering from the other side of the bench.

"Rick?"

He saw the concern and apprehension in her eyes and swiftly nodded, trying to prepare himself for the worst. What had he said to make her so upset? Whatever it was, he would figure out how to fix it and fast.

She practically pulled him around the corner to the hallway leading towards the washrooms. At this time of night, no one who went in would likely becoming out any time soon so she figured they would have relative privacy. She was still trying to wrap her head around it – it was just so crazy. I mean, it didn't make much of a difference now, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to laugh at the situation.

So the words were lodged in her throat and she found herself simply staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He lifted a hand to brush his check but she caught his wrist, staring with a new found intensity into those baby blues of his – how did she not figure it out before? Well she probably wasn't thinking about _that_ Rick when she had _this_ Rick in front of her. "Kate, what's wrong? You're really starting to freak me out."

She stared at him for a moment longer. "I'm Allison." She finally spouted.

"No, you're Kate." He took both of her wrists, ducking his head to be at her eye-level; he loved when she didn't wear heels but it made serious conversations a little difficult. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"No," she pulled her hands from his, standing straighter as she regained her senses "when you were in college, you went to a party and you met a girl names Allison. Do you remember that at all?" Before he could open his mouth, she continued to ramble "I know you probably don't remember me because I'm sure you met a lot of girls in college and it was just one party but I was just thinking and you remember that story about Jessica taking me to that frat party? Well while she was getting drunk I was talking to this guy named Rick and I really liked him but then I didn't have the guts to tell him my real name so I told him my name was Allison but then I never saw him again and I lost his number and completely forgot about it until a little while later and by then it was too late and then I met you and it didn't even occur to me that you were the Rick I'd met at the party until you were telling that story about the banana and I'm pretty positive it was you but now I'm not sure if I'm just telling you a random story and the Rick I met wasn't you in which case I'm going to feel really awkward but mhmmm…" she was cut off by the familiar feel of Rick's lips over hers with an added sense of awe in the dance they'd developed. After she finally remembered to close her eyes and enjoy the moment – because she was allowed to do that now – she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close while she backed him against he nearest wall while they continued to devour each other. She didn't even know what had brought on the kiss but she was going to revel in the moment.

It was Rick who finally pulled her back so she was at arms length and relatively free from temptation, their heaving breaths in sync with each other. She tried to ask him why he'd done that but her brain was still too fogged. He was just staring at her in awe. "Kate Beckett, I've been in love with you for twenty years."

* * *

><p><strong>There. We're done. Wasn't that a nice story? Thanks for stopping by. Wait, you want another chapter? Okay. Epilogue to come this week. Thanks for reading guys, you have no idea how much love I have for you all.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright ladies and gentlemen we have arrived upon the final chapter of Glass Slipper. I started this story over a year ago and I definitely had a rough start with it but I want to thank everyone who followed me on this journey. It really does mean the world to me. This story may be over but I'll still be lurking around the site. I have a collab-fic that is a little sporadic with updating but it would make me so happy if you guys would check it out. "Armed and Dangerous" is literally a walk down memory lane which is perfect for the beginning of Season 5 wouldn't you say? A look attheir journey. I like journey stories (can you tell?). Anyways, that's where I'll be. I also have a few one-shots that I've been mulling over so you might see those in the following months. I don't really have any full on stories planned at the moment but I'll let you know. **

**Once again, thank you to everyone who favourited and alerted and especially reviewed, I am eternally grateful. And now, without further ado, the last chapter of Glass Slipper (warning: the following chapter may cause cavities. The writer is in no way responsible for any dental-related injuries sustained in the reading of this chapter).**

**Please review and as always you can follow me on twitter you can find me at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"Hey Cinderella." She rolled her eyes when he appeared behind her, his breath hot against her ear. When he first started doing that – and meaning to do it – it made her jump a little, but now it was just another Castle quirk that she loved to hate.<p>

"You can stop calling me that now." She didn't even bother to look up from her writing.

"I'm sorry it's just so cool." He beamed, taking his usual seat pulled up beside her "I mean, we were like star-crossed lovers. We met and then you left and I looked for you and then years later I found you. It's very Cinderella."

"Yeah well we do have a fairytale theme going through our lives don't we?" She pursed her lips to keep from blushing; yes, she loved when he was cheesy and romantic almost as much as she loved when he spouted crazy theories that only sometimes worked.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned forward, playing along.

"Well there was the fairytale murder a couple of years ago; and the girl with Rapunzel syndrome last month. And I seem to recall you being my fairy godmother the first year we met."

"That dress was pretty hot."

"You should have seen it off." His elbow fell off the edge of the desk but he caught himself before he made a seen.

"Some things haven't changed." He grumbled, making a show of readjusting his jacket "you're still a shameless tease."

"I know," she smiled, scrunching her nose in that adorable way "but now I get to follow through with it when we get home."

He blinked at her, trying his best to look indignant but it just wasn't working with that 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. "Well maybe I have a headache."

"You never have a headache." She smirked, returning to her paperwork that probably could have been left later if it had been done sooner like she had intended. Damn that man and his adorable butt. She needed to focus on something else and since work was pretty much out of the question, she focused on her fairytale.

Rick was startled out of his thoughts as Kate laughed out loud, causing several other officers to look at her in confusion – Beckett didn't laugh. "Sorry," she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I was just thinking about that night." He gave her a confused smile until she elaborated. "I had kinda stolen my mom's diamond earrings for that night but I lost one when I was at the party and then I lost the other one somewhere." She sucked him into the past with her. "I wish I could find even one of them – to have something of my mom's that wasn't damaged in the explosion."

Rick was doing a horrible job of hiding a smile but she was still too lost to see him reaching into his pocket "you mean _this_?" She looked over, startled, when he produced a diamond ring from his pocket, not noticing the handful of officers who had stopped to watch the exchange.

"What's that?" Breathe, Kate, just breathe.

"It's an engagement ring."

"An engagement ring."

"Your engagement ring."

"I don't have an engagement ring."

"Want one?" BEATHE Kate, just breathe.

The room was eerily silent but she didn't dare take her eyes off of him. Still, she couldn't speak so Rick took a softer approach. "After you left the party, I found your earring in between the couch cushions. I kept it while I looked for you and then I found you. And when I realized I'd found you, I took it to a jeweler who removed the diamond and set it in a ring. If I had known it was your mothers I"

"Yes, Rick." He startled, blinking furiously for a moment before he found his voice.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." She was _this_ close to bursting into laughter with the sheer delight that filled her but she kept it to a beaming smile, resisting the urge to just kiss him in the middle of the precinct. Oh what the hell, she threw her arms around him before he could comprehend what was happening. He stood with her still clinging to his neck, their lips fused together as she brought her weight completely down on him. He loved when she wore heels. It was like their first kiss in that alley all those years ago and yet it was something completely new – like their first kiss done over and over again – a tingling sensation that started in her toes and swept through her fingers that were running through his hair and ending with her buzzing head, dizzy with happiness. The shared in the humming joy between them until the sound of clapping wolf whistling became too overwhelming and they dropped back to reality. Splitting apart, they both blushed profusely but couldn't stop grinning.

They held their eyes as he slipped the ring onto her left hand and held her fingers warmly before gathering the strength to turn away and face the entire floor of the twelfth precinct. Just off to their right was Ryan and Esposito cat calling and taking pictures, their version of 'congratulations', no doubt texting Lanie who would be arriving on the floor any moment despite being several blocks away.

Kate hazarded a glance over to Captain Gate's office where Victoria was leaning against the frame with a slow smile on her lips, clapping slowly, seemingly approval in her eyes. She nodded her thanks to the Captain who echoed it with what could have only been a mischievous smile.

Wrapping her arms around Rick, she hugged him tightly, placing a light kiss on his cheek, not even trying to hide her smile anymore.

* * *

><p>Rick held her hand as they walked through the lush green grass. She still had on her wedding gown and he his tux but neither of them cared. As they approached their destination, he squeezed her hand, compelling her to face him. "Are you sure about this?" She squeezed his hand back, staring into his eyes with love and determination, glassed over with tears.<p>

"I'm sure." She nodded before tugging his hand behind her so he was following her as he'd always done. As they continued to tread through the grass, he kissed her ear causing her to duck her head to hide her shy smile, coming back just as quickly to catch his lips.

Before their kiss could become anything more than sweet she pushed forward propelling them the last few feet. "Come on, we have to get to the reception." He fell into her back when she paused in front of the tombstone and both of them fell into silence. Finally remembering to breathe, Kate reached out to caress the top of the stone with soft, gentle hands. "Hey Captain." She whispered so only Rick and the wind could hear her. Rick held her shoulders as she spoke to her –their- old friend. "We just wanted to stop by and say 'hi'. I know you would have wanted to be there today; it was a beautiful ceremony-"

"Only because she let me pay." Kate closed her eyes to laugh, hoping to expel any tears that may have formed knowing that Rick was so understanding of her need to do this.

"I swear Captain, he hasn't changed at all."

"Well that's a lie." He spoke to Roy. "I've changed so much because of this woman it's absolutely insane."

"You mean you're absolutely insane." She teased back, enjoying how comfortable this rather strange situation felt.

"Insanely in love maybe." She swatted his arm but kept her fingers on his, soothing away the sting.

"Rick," she half scolded before returning to her friend "sorry Captain; I guess not everything has changed." And then a thick silence fell over them as they listened to the summer wind dance around them, flashing them both back to that horrible day when they had almost lost it all. Closing her eyes, Kate sighed, expelling the last of her negative thoughts before turning her head to look at her husband. "Rick, do you have the envelope?" Without speaking, Rick reached into his pants pocket and produced a worn white envelope which he handed to his wife carefully. Caressing the envelope, Kate clutched it tightly in her hands before presenting it to Captain Montgomery. "This is for you, sir. It's the money you won on the 'relationship bet' about Castle and I." She shook her head, suddenly overcome with sadness. "You knew," she stated, her voice raw enough that Rick tightened his hold on her shoulders to steady her "from the very beginning you knew that we'd be together forever on this day at this time; with or without you." She could hear Rick sniffle once but wouldn't hold it against him as the tears flowed down her cheeks. After a moment to gather her strength she whispered, stroking her husband's hand with her thumb. "I owe you everything." He squeezed her shoulder as though to second the statement. "So I just wanted to say 'thank you' for bringing love back into my life and for teaching me how to be a better person. I'm where I am today because of you." She lowered the envelope until it drooped at her side, taking a deep breath of courage. "So, we're giving this bet money to your family; it's theirs." With that, Kate was so overcome with emotion that she could no longer speak. Her shoulders shook with her heavy sobs and so her husband took over.

"We just thought you should know that you won the bet; you were right all along." He spoke now in his own name. "Everything I have today I owe to you and so I am more than happy to put a little more bet money in their on behalf of Kate and I." He squeezed her shoulder as she continued to sob at her friend's grave. "_We_ didn't even get the date right. I thought it would be later-"

"and I thought it'd be sooner." She breathed in admission, slowly regaining her composure. With a long, deep breath, Kate removed her hand from her shoulder to stroke the headstone one last time.

"Goodbye Captain." She whispered into the wind as Rick's hand came to her waist, slowly leading her away from Captain Montgomery. As they left the cemetery, Rick turned to look back at the grave on the hill, shining in the sunlight.

"Thank you." He mouthed for only Roy.

The reception was absolutely beautiful. It was quiet and quaint and with only their friends a family which was something Rick had decided on. Jim Beckett had been a little perturbed at first at not getting to pay for the wedding but Rick conceded to letting him pay for the reception and it was absolutely beautiful. She wasn't sure how it happened, she let Rick convince her to let him pick out their first song. She trusted him to make it romantic and wonderful but she was still a little anxious. However, when "so this is love" came blasting over the speakers in the ballroom, she bursting out laughing as Rick pulled her to him. The onlookers stood with knowing but bemused looks – only Beckett and Castle could be so casual and yet so loving as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you Writer."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be Prince Charming."

"Well looks can be deceiving."

"Hey." She silenced him with a peck on the lips "okay, I'll be your writer."

"You'll write us a happy ending right?"

"As someone completely invested in these characters, I'm going to say…mostly."

She lifted her head from his chest "mostly?"

"Well how boring would the story be if everything went right all the time? No I plan on having some ups and downs and wonderfully perfect moments that take your breath away. Can you handle that?"

"I think I can handle any twist you write."

"Really?" He suddenly dipped her out of the blue and she followed seamlessly, smirking up at him.

"Really."

"You just wait to see what I have planned for you."

"I look forward to it."

So with laughter in their eyes, they spun around the floor as Cinderella and Prince Charming, having finally been reunited after so long.

And They All Lived Happily Every After, Kicking Ass and Being In Love.

The End.


End file.
